Girl of the Barricades
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: One night when Enjolras is walking home he comes across a girl who's mother is killed in the street. Taking the child in, he then decides that it's time to fight for the people's rights, by building a barricade. Not good at summaries, just read and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This be my first Les Miserables fanfiction! Yay for that! I think, idk, I'm pretty sure I'll slaughter the characters here worse than I did for my Phantom fics, but I am doing my homework constantly and I will try to make this as, not stupid, as possible. And I also have to say, for the time being, don't expect an update TOO too often. My computer is, not happy with me. He's being eated by a virus. IN the meantime, here be Chapter 1!**

**And a few more things before I have angry people tearing me limb from limb. YES, this is based mostly on the musical and YES I have read the book. I would have Enjolras as himself (Blond Hair) but Ramin Karimloo was my first Enjolras, so this Enjy has his dark hair. Everybody else, well whatever you want with them really. I'm not very good at descriptions. **

* * *

><p>19 year old Enjolras walked down the street late one winter night. He pulled his jacket closer to him and focused only on getting to his warm flat. He'd been in the cafe late with his friends as usual after school and had hardly noticed when the clock struck midnight. "Great" he thought to himself "I'll hardly get a wink of sleep before school".<p>

It wasn't really a big deal that he wouldn't get that much sleep, he never really did. But he always chastised himself for not sleeping enough, as a student he needed to sleep so he could be fully aware during class. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of something crashing and the sounds of people shouting in the street.

He turned to see what it was, and was surprised to find the street empty. "Must be on one of the side streets" he thought to himself. His thoughts were proved right as a young girl, no older than 5, sprinted full out of one of the streets and came barreling towards him. He reached out and caught her arm as she sprinted past, making her skid to a halt and pant, her bright green eyes looking up at him in fright "Monsieur you have to help me!" she said though shaky gasps.

The shouting in the street was beginning to die down and the little girl trembled "What happened?" Enjolras asked her, not sure of what to do. She shook her head and blinked back tears "My Mama got beat up by some men in the ally over there!" she said, pointing in the directions of the screams. The street had now grown deathly quiet except for the girl's quiet whimpers.

Quietly Enjolras made his way over to the ally the little girl had pointed out, not sure if he should get involved alright. As he made his way over a group of men, 4 of them, walked out and slipped down the sidewalk in the shadows, not noticing Enjolras and the small girl now clinging to his coat, shivering. He peered down the ally, the girl trying to peak behind him but he pushed her back. "Mama?" she called, Enjolras hushed her "Stay right here" he instructed. She merely stared at him with her wide green eyes, but nodded, taking orders from the stranger.

Enjolras quickly went into the ally, and noticed a figure lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He picked up his pace and knelt beside the figure, gently turning it over so it lay on it's back. It was a woman, her face pale and covered in dirt and blood, her hazel eyes were glazed as they focused on him. She groaned "A... Abby? Abbigale?" she called weakly. He hushed her "Madame what happened to you?" he asked. She coughed up blood and groaned in pain before answering "I wouldn't give those gentleman what they wanted, so they pulled a knife on me" she replied.

Her eyes closed and she gasped sharply "M... Monsieur, my daughter" she mumbled, blood trickling from her lips "P... please protect her" she said with the desperation only a mother could have. With a final cough she became still and Enjolras looked away from the woman, she was dead. He picked her up and laid her down by the wall, hoping someone would find her in the morning, though he wasn't sure. He went back out and the little girl, Abby, looked back up at him "Is Mama ok?" she asked innocently.

When he didn't answer she went to go into the ally to check herself when Enjolras grabbed her arm "Your mother is dead" he told her gently. The girl stopped and looked at him, she simply looked at him for a long time before tears began to well in her eyes "Dead?" she repeated, as if trying to understand the word. He stood quietly and waited until finally the little girl let out a hard sob and clung to his arm "Oh Monsieur she can't be dead! Now how will I live? What'll I eat?" she asked him though her sobs.

The words of the child startled him, and he noticed that she was indeed wearing nothing but tattered rags over her tiny form, and her feet were red and most likely numb from the cold. "Just what I need right now" he thought as he gently picked the girl up in his arms and wrapped his jacket around her, hoping to keep her warm. She trembled and sobbed against his chest and he slowly began to head home once again. By the time he made it there the girl had fallen silent and become limp in his arms. He pushed the door to his house open and closed it as quietly as he could, making his way to his room and closing the door. He laid the girl down on his bed and pulled the blankets over her little body "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, he settled on the floor next to his bed, exhaustion making him fall asleep almost instantly, tomorrow was going to be a hectic day for sure.

* * *

><p>The next day, or simply a few hours later, Enjolras woke up and groaned, trying to figure out what he was doing on the floor. Then it occurred to him, and he looked up on the bed. Sure enough, the little girl was resting there. He stood and went over to her, and was about to wake her when he realized how pale she was, especially in the light. He placed a hand on her forehead and groaned in slight annoyance when he realized she was feverish. He quickly dressed where he was sure she wouldn't be able to see him if she woke, and then gathered his things.<p>

He was about to leave, being as he was already almost late for school, but he realized that she might wake, and look for him. She could wonder out into the street and get herself killed, and he couldn't let that happened. Gently as he could he picked her up, wrapping her in the blanket she'd used that night, and made his way towards the Cafe Musain. He'd have to miss school today, but it wasn't like he was missing it for something stupid, right?

As he entered he wasn't surprised to find the place empty, everybody else was at school. The only other person who was there was Grantaire, who sat at the bar sleeping, as usual. Enjolras wondered sometimes how Grantaire had become a drunk at such a young age, he figured it probably ran in the family, since Grantaire had been drunk since the day Enjolras first met him nearly 4 years ago. A drunk 15 year old makes for a humorous friend to all the other 15 year olds.

Finding an empty table in the corner, he gently laid the girl on the floor and then sat at the table and began to read. After a few hours Grantaire finally woke from his drunken stupor and looked over at Enjolras, his eyes lighting up as he saw him "Enjolras!" he said cheerfully. Enjolras glared at him silently from where he sat "What do you want winecask?" he asked. Grantaire stood and stumbled over to the table Enjolras sat at, plopping himself down in a chair across from him. He peered over at Abbigale's sleeping form "What's ya got there? A lass for me?" he asked.

Enjolras shook his head in annoyance "No Grantaire. It's a long story, when the others get here I'll tell you" he said. Just then Joly, Lesgles, and Combeferre came through the door "How am I-" Joly tried to say but Combeferre cut him off "Just be quiet now. I thought you were done an hour ago!". They stopped and stood near Grantaire "What's that?" Lesgles asked curiously. Combeferre rolled his eyes "It's a girl. You know, like the girls you see on the street every day?" he asked.

"What has you so uptight Combeferre?" Grantaire asked, raising his half empty wine glass "Nothing a little drink can't fix?" he asked. Combeferre was about to answer when Courfeyrac and Prouvaire walked in "Hey everybody! Courfeyrac told me Combeferre can put his foot behind his head!" Prouvaire announced, Courfeyrac chuckling behind him. Enjolras stood "Joly, this child's mother was attacked and killed on the street last night and I think she's ill. Might you take her into the back room and look at her?" he asked calmly. Joly and the rest of the students all quieted at the seriousness of Enjolras's tone and Joly quietly scooped Abby up and carried her into the back room, closing the door behind him.

Combeferre was the first to speak up "How did you manage to get caught up with this child?" he asked. Enjolras sat back down and sighed "I was walking home last night after being here and I heard a loud of shouting in the streets. She ran up to me and asked me to help her mother, but I was too late to do anything. I couldn't simply leave the child in the street, the woman's dying words were to protect her. So I brought her home, and she had a fever this morning. We've been here all day" he told them.

There was silence in the cafe again before Courfeyrac spoke up "So you followed the last wished of a prostitute?" he asked. Before Enjolras could answer Lesgles crossed his arms "That's not fair!" he stated coldly. Enjolras looked at Lesgles in surprise "What's not fair?" he asked. Lesgles looked at everyone "That the mother of a child must resort to prostituting in order to support her, only to be killed by other men who were probably as poor! There are rich people with pampered children, with more food, clothing, and money that they know what to do with, while that girl looks as though she hasn't eaten in days!".

Murmurs began to rise up and Combeferre sighed "It's all the king's fault" he said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement and finally Enjolras stood "Well then why don't we do something about it?" he asked. Cheers began to ride and Enjolras stood on a chair "Why don't we make it so the people can decide their futures!" he asked. Before Enjolras could make another word Joly stepped out of the back room "Enjolras?" he asked.

Enjolras jumped down from the chair and he, followed by the rest of the students "Well?" he asked. "She's got a fever, probably from being out in the cold the way she is. She needs bed rest and food and water. She should be alright in a couple of days" he said. The students all cheered happily and Grantaire raised his wine glass "Let's celebrate!" he called. They all went over to the bar to get drinks when Courfeyrac noticed Enjolras still standing in the same spot "Aren't you coming Enjolras?" he asked. He shook his head "Gotta take Abby home and get her on the path to recovery. Don't celebrate yet, everything has only just begun" he said.

Quietly Enjolras went into the back room and picked Abby up, carrying her back to his flat and putting her to bed. She groaned softly as he pulled the blanket back over her and her eyes fluttered open to look at him "Monsieur?" she asked in a feeble voice. He hushed her "Please, my name's Enjolras" he told her. She smiled "That's a nice name. I'm Abbigale, but everybody just calls me Abby" she said.

"Are you hungry?" Enjolras asked. The girl's eyes grew wide at the words "You have food?" she asked him, as if he would just tell her 'No, I'm just kidding', but instead he nodded "You stay here and I'll go get you some soup. Ok?" he asked. She nodded and waited patiently as he made some chicken soup for her quickly. He placed the bowl on the bedside table and she eyed it hungrily "Enjolras you are too nice!" she said. He gave her the bowl and she ate ravenously, he gently had to catch her arm and remind her to slow down. Once she had her full he placed the empty bowl back on the table and looked at her.

She looked at him curiously before asking "Am I gonna stay here now?" she asked. He thought about it for a long time before answering "For the time being" he replied. She yawned "Well, alright. I'm sure Mama would be happy such a kind Monsieur is looking after me" she said sleepily. Enjolras picked up the bowl and made towards the door "I'm sure" he told her reassuringly. That night he laid on his couch and sighed "What have I gotten myself into? I think this child's started something too big for us" he thought to himself. He wouldn't know for sure until a few years later, at the barricade of freedom. Freedom for the people like her, who lived on the streets.

But for now he'd make sure she no longer had to know that life of the street, she'd be treated better than that. He wasn't sure how he'd managed, but he was sure his friends would help him. He fell asleep trying to decide what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I really get to go with you today?" Abby asked Enjolras excitedly as she followed him down the street, trying to keep up with the fast pace he set. He sighed "Yes, you're strong enough to come now" he told her. It was finally the weekend, and Abbigale had been getting stronger and stronger all week. As she'd been recovering the boys at the cafe had been getting everything she might need, including the pretty little dress she wore now instead of her rags.

Abby had outright told Enjolras that she thought the dress made her look like an upside down muffin. Poor Enjolras had come to find the girl very outspoken since she'd gotten better, but he also had to admit she was quite intelligent and street wise. She had often been left alone in his flat while he went to class and when he returned he would find her on the floor playing with one thing or another. Courfeyrac had bought her a doll to entertain herself after Enjolras had come into the cafe 3 days ago angry because Abby had drawn all over one of his textbooks.

As they entered the cafe Grantaire lifted his glass to her "Ah lassie! You're looking well!" he said to her. She smiled and went up to him "What's that you're drinking?" she asked him curiously. He laughed "Why lassie it's only the finest substance on earth! This here be wine! You drink it and forever you be happy!" he told her in a drunken slur. Enjolras took her hand and lead her away from him "That's just Grantaire, ignore him, he has nothing intelligent to say" he told her.

Joly walked up to her and Abby ran up to him "Hi Joly!" she said cheerfully. Joly was the only student other than Enjolras that she knew, because he'd come to check on her so often and bring her the gifts the students had gathered that day. He picked her up "Why hello there Abby. And how are you feeling today?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and smiled "Just fine Joly! And how are you? Do you know how to not kill babies now?" she asked him. Joly blushed as Combeferre overheard and came over, he put Abby down "Um, yes" he replied.

"What's this I hear about you killing babies?" Combeferre asked, Lesgles piped up "He failed his exam on how to deliver a baby" he replied. Joly punched Lesgles in the arm "Some friend you are!" he said. Abby went up to Combeferre "Who are you?" she asked him plainly, he smiled and patted her head "Combeferre. And the boy Joly just hit is Lesgles" he informed her. She nodded and went up to Lesgles and punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked her, rubbing his arm. She cocked her head "Well he punched you, so I figured I might as well too" she replied honestly.

Enjolras went up to her "Abbigale you don't hit someone unless you have good reason" he told her sternly. Prouvaire walked in from the back room and went up to the group "So the young miss is better now?" he asked. Abby nodded "Yep, I'm just fine" she told him confidently. "I'm Prouvaire" he introduced himself formally, extending his hand to her. She shook it and laughed "And I'm Abby" she replied.

Just then the door of the cafe opened and Courfeyrac came in "Hey! You finally brought her!" he said running up and giving her a big hug "Hello Monsieur" she greeted him "Can you please put me down, I can't breathe" she told him. He put her down and pat her on the head "Oh of course! I'm Courfeyrac by the way! Please to meet you Mademoiselle!" he said cheerfully. Abby laughed "Pleasure to meet you too!" she said.

After everyone was introduced, the boys all began talking about politics. Bored with their conversations, Abby went and sat at the bar next to Grantaire "Why they talkin about the dumb old king?" she asked. Grantaire shrugged "I don't know lassie" he told her, he pushed a glass in front of her "But whenever they talk boring things I just drink this here liquid heaven" he told her. She stared at the glass in wonder "Enjolras told me not to listen to you" she said. Grantaire laughed "Did he now? Well if he ever told you to listen to me would you?" he asked.

She thought a minute before answering "Maybe, Enjolras said you didn't have nothing smart to say. But if you're sitting here drinkin liquid heaven then you must know something" she said. He laughed and took a swig of his wine "Well then, tell ya what Lassie. Hows about you ask Enjolras if I can babysit ya tomorrow while he's at school. And then since I'll be in charge, you'll be able to listen to me and drink this here happy liquid. Sound good?" he asked.

Abby pouted "But the only problem is I'm not a baby! I'm 5 years old!" "Yes, 5 years old, you're a child" a voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled up at Enjolras "Are you finally done talking boring talk?" she asked. He rolled his eyes "Yes, we're going back home now" he told her. She hopped off the stood "Enjolras. Do I have to stay at the flat all by myself tomorrow? I get so lonely. Can't I stay here with Grantaire?" she asked him, her eyes pleading.

He looked at the drunk "You'd really watch her winecask?" he asked him. The drunk swallowed some more wine and nodded "She'll be right here waitin for ya when you get done with your pretty little classes" he replied. Enjolras sighed in defeat "I'm giving you one chance Grantaire, you'll be officially banned from watching her if anything happens!" he told him sternly. Grantaire shrugged "See ya tomorrow lassie!" he called.

Once Abby had a chance to say goodbye to everyone, she and Enjolras headed back to his flat. When they entered she scampered over to her bed and began looking for something. Enjolras had finally been able to clear the guest room in his flat and Abby had claimed the room as her own. He sighed and began making her something to eat for dinner "Soup again?" she asked, looking up from her search. He nodded "It's good for you" he replied. She rolled her eyes as she found what she wanted and sat at the table "That's what you say everytime you give it to me!" she whined.

Honestly, soup was really the only thing he knew how to make, and while she was sick Joly said it was the best thing for her, but now that she was well she was tired of it. "We'll get you some real food tomorrow ok? Be grateful I'm feeding you or I'll throw you out on the street where you came from" he told her. At these words she grew deadly silent, her green eyes wide with some sort of fear. Finishing his task Enjolras put the bowl of soup in front of her "Hey, don't get upset. I didn't mean it" he told her softly.

She grew teary eyed and looked away from him in shame "You'd really throw me out onto the street?" she asked him. He pulled a chair over and sat next to her, taking her small hands in his larger ones "You, young lady, are much too outspoken. I won't throw you out, but remember that this is my home, and you should be respectful to your elders and grateful when they give you something. Alright?" he asked her. She turned and buried her face in his chest "I'm sorry Enjolras! I won't do it again" she said shakily.

He stroked her raven black hair gently "I know you won't, don't worry about it now" he told her gently. She sniffled and stayed pressed against him until she finally was able to pull away and eat her soup. Once she was done she yawned and put her head on the table "Don't turn into Grantaire now, you sleep in your bed" he told her. She groaned and he eventually picked her up and put her to bed "Good Night Abby" he said as he left the room "Night 'jolras" she replied sleepily.

The next morning Enjolras woke up as usual. He stretched and dressed himself before going out of his room. Abby was sitting on the couch in a green dress, her hair messily tied with a matching green ribbon. He rolled his eyes and walked up to her "Well you look ready for the day" he told her. She nodded "Yep, I am ready!" she said. He laughed a little and pulled the green ribbon out of Abby's black tangled hair "How about you just wear your hair down?" he asked her. She sighed "Ok, but now you made it all messed up!" she whined.

Enjolras chuckled "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but your hair was messed up before I took the ribbon out. I made it better" he told her. She crossed her arms with a frustrated sigh "Well I couldn't really tell seeing is hair is on top of my head and you don't have any mirrors in this place!" she told him. He went into her room and came back with a hairbrush, beginning to run it through her matted hair "I'll see to getting you one" he told her "Ask Courfeyrac next time you see him, I'm sure he had more mirrors in his flat than he knows what to do with" he told her. She winced as he began untangling a knot in her hair "Why would he have so many?" she asked him curiously.

"Because he likes to look at himself almost as much as he thinks the ladies like to look at him" he told her simply. He finally finished brushing her hair so that it practically shined and he went to get his jacket "Shall we be off then?" he asked her. She pulled on her own jacket and opened the door, nearly running out into the street "Yes! Let's go!". They soon arrived at the Cafe Musain and Grantaire greeted them with his usual slur "Alright lassie. Let's go!" he said.

Enjolras knelt down by Abby and looked at her sternly "Now you behave yourself little miss understand? I don't want to come back and find you or Grantaire dead in a gutter because you were doing things you weren't supposed to. Alright?" he asked. She nodded "I'll be on my bestest behavior Enjolras!" she said. He stood up and patted her head "See you later" he said as he disappeared from view. Abby went and joined Grantaire at the bar "Now what?" she asked him.

He smiled and poured her a glass of wine "Now we drink! Enjolras must be feeding you nothing but his silly soup right?" he asked. She nodded "It's good soup. But I don't think he knows how to cook anything else" she admitted, sticking her tongue out at the thought of another bowl of it. Grantaire laughed "Ah yes, you're right lassie. He doesn't know how to cook anything but soup. But this'll be much better than soup" he said.

She took a sip and made a face "It tastes funny" she told him. He laughed at her "Well lassie, it does at first. But I'll tell you, the more you drink, the better it tastes!". She took another sip and smiled "I guess it does taste better after the first try" she admitted. She soon downed the whole glass and Grantaire poured himself and the girl another glass "That's it lassie, drink it up! I payed good money for wine worthy of you lassie!" he told her.

Courfeyrac was the first one back to the cafe several hours later, and what he was greeted by was both amusing and horrifying. Grantaire was in his usual spot, drinking his wine, but Abby was lying on top of the counter, pointing at the ceiling and saying "Grantaire, I do think a see a pig! Doesn't that look like a pig?" she asked in a slurred voice. He hiccuped before looking up "Ya. And that ceiling spot over there looks like a lady" he replied.

Combeferre nearly ran into Courfeyrac's back "Hey, why are you standing in the middle of the doorway?" he demanded, he stopped and stared at the drunken couple, before shaking his head and marching up to Abby, smacking Grantaire and picking the drunk child off the counter and putting her on her feet. She giggled and tipped over "Woah, room is all spinny. Howdy Combeferre, how be you on this WONDERFUL wonder day?" she asked him.

Combeferre held the little girl's arm as she teetered so she wouldn't fall over and glared at Grantaire. "How much wine'd you give her?" Courfeyrac asked him, picking Abby up and holding her and she hiccuped and said something along the lines of 'Rainbows, and Unicorns, and Enjolras dressed as a Leprechaun'. Grantaire smiled "Lassie's such a good lass! Nearly beat ma record of 5 drinks in 5 minutes!" he told them. Combeferre held up a finger "How many fingers am I holding up girl?" he asked her. She giggled "Blueberry!" she replied.

Just then Enjolras came in, and looked at the scene in front of him "Somehow, I'm not really surprised" was all he said as he approached the counter and began counting the glasses "Dear god winecask, I knew you'd give her a glass but there's nearly 20 glasses here just between you two!" he said, shocked by the sheer number.

Grantaire laughed as he downed another glass "I just filled it up for her and she drank. She really liked the stuff!" he told them defensively. Joly and Lesgles came in and Joly groaned in irritation at the sight of Grantaire and the drunken girl "Please tell me that child isn't drunk!" he groaned. Grantaire laughed and stood up, teetering over to the girl "Eh lassie, don't you think they're overreacting?" he asked. She nodded and hiccuped "Yep, Gran be the best baby sitta eva!" she said loudly.

Courfeyrac hushed her and held her closer to him "Grantaire, why don't you just go home, haven't you caused enough trouble to get a little girl drunk?" he asked. Joly went over to Abby and held his hand up "Abbigale can you follow my hand with your eyes please?" he asked. She went cross eyed for a moment then focused back on Joly "Why's there two of ya? Stop movin so fast!" she said slurred.

He shook his head "I think she should just sleep it off. She won't enjoy the hangover, but I think she'll live to see another dawn" he told them. He glared at Grantaire "You know you coulda killed her with all this drinking? She's still in trouble! Alcohol poisoning kills stupid drunks like you every day! And they drink by themselves less than half of what you have here on the table" he said seriously.

Enjolras quietly took Abby from Courfeyrac and sighed "Grantaire, you're officially the worse babysitter in Paris" he told him. Grantaire took a swig of his wine and smiled "Always a pleasure. Good Night lassie!" he called. Abby was beginning to get sleepy but laughed and waved enthusiastically back at Grantaire "Bye Bye Gran!" she called back.

As Enjolras carried her home he spoke to her "I told you not to listen to that winecask didn't I? I told you! Now look at you, drunker than the drunk himself!". Little did he know that Abby had fallen into a drunk stupor the minute he'd stepped outside the cafe, and she didn't hear a word he said all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come I can't see Gran again?" Abby asked as she sat on the floor, playing with her doll. It had been a week since she and Grantaire had gotten drunk, and she hadn't seen Grantaire since the incident. Enjolras looked up from the paper he was writing for school "I'm not stopping you from seeing him, he just hasn't been at the cafe" he replied, trying to stay focused on his work. Abby wouldn't have it though until she had answers "Why? Have you seen him?" she asked.

Enjolras put his quill down in frustration and looked at Abby "No I haven't seen the winecask, and things have been just as well without him" he replied. She stood up and went over to the window, it was dark out and snowing "You don't like Gran?" she asked turning back to look at him innocently. He picked up his quill again and started writing "It's hard to like a drunk who gets children drunker than himself" he replied.

She looked back out the window before going and putting on her coat "I'm gonna go look for him" she stated, but Enjolras wasn't paying any attention and didn't hear her leave his flat. Abby stood on the street and looked around, not exactly sure which way to go, she just began walking, hoping that she would come across the cafe by herself. But it didn't take long for her to become terribly lost. She wasn't very afraid though, when she'd been living on the streets with her mother she often had no idea where she was, but her mother always made it alright.

Now there wasn't anyone to tell her it was alright, and with every step she became more and more afraid. What if those bad men came after her like they had that night almost 2 weeks ago? It didn't take long for her to start running down the street as fast as she could. Spotting a park, she raced into it, and didn't stop until she tripped on her skirt and fell onto the pavement. She sniffled and sat up, looking around. Now she was even more lost.

Looking around, she wiped her eyes and looked down at her skirt, which she'd torn in her fall. Enjolras would be very angry with her, if she ever saw him again. Abby wondered if he'd noticed her absence, or if he'd gone to look for her. She was broke out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She looked up "Hello?" she called, pulling herself to her feet. Her face brightened as a familiar figure stumbled towards her "GRAN!" she called happily, running up to him.

Grantaire smiled at her "Lassie! What a surprise to find you here!" he said cheerfully. She hugged him tightly "Oh Gran, where've you been?" she asked him. He patted her head and then they sat on a nearby bench together "Here in the park, my landlady threw me out of my flat again" he replied like it was something that occurred often. Abby sighed and studied her shoes "Why haven't you come back to the cafe? I was worried you wouldn't come back because of me" she told him.

He put an arm around her "Well lassie, since I have no money for wine right now, I'd have no reason to return to the cafe. And also I'm sure Enjolras and Joly are most unhappy about me sharing my liquid heaven with you" he replied "But mostly because I have no money". Abby looked around "Do you know how to get back to the cafe Gran? I came looking for you and lost my way" she replied. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and Abby shivered.

Standing up, Grantaire took her hand and began leading her out of the park "Of course lassie! I'd know how to get to the cafe if I were on the other side of the world! But we best hurry, feels like a snowstorm's comin", as if to accent his point the wind began to blow harder and the pair began to make their way back towards the cafe. But soon the snow became so blinding that Grantaire had to stop and scratch his head "Lassie, you won't like hearing me say this, but I don't know where we are" he told her over the wind.

Abby looked around, and saw nothing but white, she pressed to Grantaire "I don't know either" she admitted honestly. They continued walking forward when suddenly Grantaire let out a yelp and fell. "Gran?" Abby called, trying to pull him back up, he groaned "Ow, I think I stepped in a hole or something" he told her. She sat down in the snow next to him "Gran what're we gonna do?" she asked him. He looked up at her, his eyes clear for once since he hadn't been drinking "You'll have to keep going without me" he told her.

She shook her head "No way, I'm not leavin you here in a storm" she replied. The wind blew and she faced away from it, pulling her jacket closer to her "I think it's starting to end anyway" she said hopefully. Sure enough, a few minutes later the wind began to die down and eventually it was back to the light snowfall it had been when Abby had first left Enjolras' flat. Grantaire struggled to his feet, trying to put weight on his right foot, which only resulted in crashing down "Think I did something bad lassie" he told her, rubbing his hurting ankle.

He stood up again and Abby let him use her to support himself "I know where we are now, not too too far from the cafe" he told her. They began walking, each step more and more painful for Grantaire. "Do you wanna stop and rest?" she asked him worriedly as he took another painful step. He shook his head "If we stop now we'll never get there" he replied, keeping forward. Finally they made it to the cafe and Abby and Grantaire nearly cried with joy as they went in the door.

Grantaire stumbled over to his usual spot on the bar and sighed "Home sweet home" he murmured. Abby sat at the bar next to him and looked at the time "It's nearly 3 in the morning Gran!" she exclaimed. Grantaire glanced up at the clock "So it is. Sadly though lass, I don't know where Enjolras lives, so you'll just have to wait until he comes looking for you" he told her. They stayed at the bar until finally Courfeyrac walked through the door. Abby looked up from the table she'd settled at sleepily and stood when she saw him. "Courfeyrac!" she said happily as she jumped into his arms.

Courfeyrac sighed in relief as he held her "God you had us worried Abbigale! Enjolras has been out in the streets all night looking for you!" he told her. Abby smiled "Well I wouldn't have even made it here without Grantaire" she said, looking over at the drunk who smiled at Courfeyrac "I'm not a bad babysitter. Me and the lass have been here for nearly 2 hours and she's not drunk, see?" he asked, exhaustion evident on his face. Courfeyrac carried Abby over to him and sat her down on the stool next to him "What happened to you? You look worse than usual" he commented.

The drunk sighed and put his head on the bar "I haven't had a drink in over a week, I've been sleeping in the park since my landlady threw me out again, and I hurt my ankle helping the young lass through the snowstorm to get here since she was lost. And..." his voice grew soft as he closed his eyes tiredly "I'm exhausted" he murmured. Courfeyrac patted his back "You just rest up buddy and I'll tell Joly to look at your ankle alright?" he asked, Grantaire barely managed to nod in acknowledgment before drifting off to sleep.

"As for you" Courfeyrac said, picking Abby back up and beginning to carry her out on his hip "We'd better find Enjolras and tell him not to worry anymore". Before they made it to the door Enjolras and Combeferre walked in, looking exhausted. Abby asked gently for Courfeyrac to put her down, and when he did she ran to Enjolras and hugged him as tightly as she could "'Jolras! I thought I'd never see you again cause I got lost and then there was a storm" she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Enjolras picked her up and held her closely "You foolish child, why'd you go out into the night alone? You had me worried sick" he told her softly. She sniffled "Well I thought it wasn't nice that you don't even care about Grantaire. So I went to find him myself, and if it weren't for him I would have never seen you again!" she told him. She buried her face in his jacket "But it's alright now because you're here. And we can go home" she said quietly. He looked up at Grantaire sleeping at the bar, not wanting to wake the drunk up, he decided that he would thank him later.

Joly and Lesgles finally walked in and sighed in relief when they saw Abby "Great! You found her! Now we can go home!" Lesgles said, collapsing at the closest table. "Not quite. Joly, could you look at Grantaire ankle? I think he injured it" he asked. Joly yawned but nodded and went to check on him, everybody waited quietly, for him to finish. Enjolras had sat down at one of the tables and was quietly cradling Abby as she slept, Courfeyrac had collapsed at the table next to Lesgles, and both were barely awake, and Combeferre was helping Joly wrap Grantaire ankle while he slept at the bar.

Finally Joly and Combeferre stood up and left Grantaire alone "He's sprained his ankle pretty badly, but it'll heal" Joly reported "I don't think we should leave him here though". Enjolras looked up "Well who will take him then? His landlady threw him out?" he asked. Courfeyrac looked up exhaustedly and blinked "If someone will help me, he can sleep on the couch in my flat" he offered. Combeferre yawned "I suppose I'll help you then" he replied, standing and going over to Grantaire. Courfeyrac slowly stood as well and went, gently lifting Grantaire the two men looked around at everyone "Good Night" they said to everyone, before disappearing out the door and into the night.

Joly went over and shook Lesgles shoulder, waking his best friend "Come on, we have to get back to our flat now" he told him. Lesgles groaned, but was finally persuaded to get up and the pair bid Enjolras goodnight before also leaving to go home. Finally Enjolras stood up, gently carrying Abby back towards their flat. It had stopped snowing out and it made the street almost peaceful.

As they walked into the flat Abby stirred slightly "'Jolras?" she asked sleepily. He gently put her in bed and tucked her in "Yes?" he asked. She sighed "I love you" she murmured before going back to sleep. Enjolras stood there silently, before leaning over and kissing her forehead "I guess I love you too" he admitted quietly, before leaving the room and going back to his own bed. But as he left her for the night, he could have sworn he saw her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next days were spent showing Abby how to get back home from every which way Enjolras could think of. Abby wasn't one who liked to be cooped up inside his flat, and was constantly asking Enjolras to take her out. It wasn't too long before Abby was able to go out and return by herself.

Finally Spring came, and Abby couldn't have been happier as she pulled Enjolras through the park on a sunny April afternoon. He, along with the rest of his friends at the cafe, were used to being taken to the park by Abby for a walk. Today just happened to be Enjolras's day, though everyday was Enjolras's day to Abby.

She looked up at him and smiled "I'm so glad it's warmer out now. Aren't you 'Jolras?" she asked him innocently. He thought about the report he was supposed to be writing for school right now but nodded and smiled back at her "Yes, I'm happy it's warmer out to" he replied.

Abby stopped and picked a flower that caught her eye. She examined it and continued walking next to Enjolras "I think I'll give this to Nanny" she told him after a minute. Enjolras had to chuckle at this "I'm sure he'll love it" he told her.

Truth was, 'Nanny' was actually Grantaire. In a short amount of time 'Gran' had evolved into 'Granny' and had eventually turned into 'Nanny', which was pretty much what Grantaire had become, her Nanny. He was always watching her and taking care of her while the others were at school. Enjolras had finally given him a second chance at babysitting her, and this time when they all returned Abby was playing Go Fish with a surprisingly sober Grantaire.

As they neared the cafe on the other side of the park, Abby began to run happily, tugging at Enjolras's hand "Come on 'Jolras" she told him. She tripped on the front of her skirt and Enjolras pulled her up by her hand before she fell "Slow down. I'm sure Winecask won't be going anywhere" he told her. She looked up at him "Why do you always call him that?" she asked.

He shrugged "Because that's all that he is, a winecask" he told her simply. She sighed and smoothed her skirt, frustrated that she'd been tripped up again "Why must I wear these stupid dresses?" she asked him, he couldn't help but chuckle again, she always asked at least once a day. "Because you're a lady, and ladies where dresses" he told her.

She pouted and made a face at him "Then being a lady is stupid!" she told him, stamping her foot. He began walking again, Abby instantly jumping to walk next to him. As they reached the street Abby took Enjolras's hand as he lead her towards the cafe. Some of the bigger men who wondered the street later in the day frightened her and drove her to hide behind Enjolras whenever they were around.

Once they entered the cafe though, she instantly left Enjolras and ran up to Grantaire "Nanny! I got you a flower!" she said proudly, handing it to him. He laughed "Why Lassie this is a beauty! Nicest flower I've ever seen!" he said with a bit of a drunken slur. Courfeyrac came up behind her and picked her up, holding her on his hip "There's the Cafe princess!" he told her.

Abby laughed "Hi Courfeyrac! Have you finished my crown yet?" she asked him. He smiled "Well of course! I wouldn't dream of not finishing! However, the evil monster, Combeferre-a-saurus is guarding it at that table over there. You'll have to defeat him to get it" he told her, as seriously as he could muster. Courfeyrac set her down and she huffed, marching over Combeferre, who was too preoccupied with his book to notice what had just been set into motion.

The little girl quietly crept towards Combeferre's table, Courfeyrac and Grantaire waiting excitedly for the little girl to do the inevitable. Suddenly she charged and tackled him off his chair, he let out a surprised yelp before they both fell onto the floor in a heap. "What was that for?" he demanded as Abby stood and brushed off her skirt, before picking her 'crown' up off the table and putting it on her head "Courfeyrac said I had to defeat you to get my crown. So I did!" she told him happily.

Combeferre glared over at the two, who were laughing their heads off, Grantaire laughing so hard he fell off his barstool. Enjolras raised his voice over the noise "Alright Alright! It's time to start the meeting!" he declared. Combeferre stood and brushed himself off, before sitting at a table as far away from Courfeyrac as he could. Joly and Lesgles, who had been trying to beat Prouvaire in a game of poker for the last hour stopped to pay attention.

Abby went over to Grantaire and helped the drunk to his feet "Darn Nanny" she said as she plopped herself into a nearby chair once he was back on his barstool "Their starting their boring talk again". He laughed and took a swig of whiskey "Well don't you worry Lassie, they can't possibly have that much to talk about tonight!" he said. She adjusted her crown on her head. It was a nice crown to her, obviously Courfeyrac had worked hard on it.

The crown was a ring of red velvet, with wool stuffed into it, and had gold trim winding around it, with a veil to finish it off. Abby looked up "Nanny, where's my paper and ink quill?" she asked him. He reached into his sack which he had placed carefully under the bar counter and pulled out the items Abby requested "Think you'll finish your drawing today lassie?" he asked.

She shrugged as she put the paper down on the table and looked at her progress so far "Maybe". She dipped her quill in the oil well and began carefully drawing lines. The students continued to talk, Grantaire continued to drink, and Abby continued to draw. Finally the students meeting ended and everybody began getting ready to go home for the night.

"Nanny, I think I'll finish it at home tonight since I'm so close" she told him. He nodded "Suit yourself Lassie. Just make sure to show me when ya finish" he told her in a drunken slur, before picking up his sack and heading back to his apartment, which he was finally able to return to after his ankle healed and his landlady let him back in. Combeferre merely bid Abby goodnight and patted her on the head before going out the door after him.

Courfeyrac picked Abby up and kissed her on the cheek like he always did, reminding her to take good care of her crown, and to always wear it to the cafe. She told him she would and he put her down before heading out for the night. Once he was gone, Prouvaire insisted on trying on her crown. He told her he was quite jealous that she was Courfeyrac's favorite as he handed the crown back. Smiling, he went out the door and took the hand of a young woman who was waiting.

Finally Joly and Lesgles bid Abby goodnight, and promised her that next week they would teach her how to play poker on the day they had no classes. Once Abby was sure they'd keep their promise, they left. Enjolras finally took her hand and they began to head home "'Jolras, what do you always talk about in there for so long?" she asked him. He looked down at her "Things that are beyond your understanding" he replied "But, basically, we're talking of a better world, so that when you're grown up you can be free" he told her.

His words confused her and she merely shrugged "Well, I'm glad you talked so long, because my picture is almost done!" she told him. He raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what's it a picture of?" he asked her. She giggled excitedly "It's a surprise!" she told him. He mocked disappointment and made a puppy dog face at her "Aw, but can't you at least give me a hint?" he asked. Her eyes flashed with mischief "It's what I want for my birthday next month" she replied.

Enjolras gasped "Y ..Your birthday?" he asked, he honestly had no idea when the girl's birthday was. She nodded "Yep, May 6th. And I'll be 6 years old!" she told him plainly "When's your birthday?" she asked. He laughed "July 6th" he replied, she pushed him playfully "Wow! Same day as me only 2 months later! And, how old you gonna be?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed "20" he replied. She gasped "You're gonna be OLD!".

They finally reached Enjolras's flat and Abby immediately went to the table and sat down, focusing on finishing her picture. Enjolras took the chance to sit at his desk and at least start his paper. They sat in silence for a long time before Abby finally jumped up excitedly "FINISHED!".

Sighing, he put down his quill and turned to look at her "Well?" he asked. She smoothed out her skirt before parading up to him and handing him the picture proudly "You'll be the first one to see it. I hope you like it!" she told him. He stared at the picture for a long time, trying to determine what it was a picture of.

Finally Abby rolled her eyes "It's a pony!" she told him, pointing to a fat blob that Enjolras guessed had started as an ink blot. She pointed to the stick figure standing next to the blob, a little line connecting from the arm of the figure to the face of the 'pony'. "And that's you!" she told him, she pointed at a smaller stick figure that was sitting on the blob "And that's me!" she finished.

Handing her the drawing back, he smiled "You want a pony?" he asked her slowly. She nodded "Oh yes! I love horses! I always petted them when Mama left me out in the street while she worked" she explained to him. He cringed internally at the thought but merely nodded "It's time for bed now" he told her. She sighed "Well ok, Tomorrow Courfeyrac's watching me right?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded and Abby yawned, taking her crown off and setting it on the table. She kissed Enjolras goodnight before going into her room and closing the door behind her. Enjolras sighed and went back to finishing his paper, but his eyes kept wandering to the picture she'd left on the desk.

"A pony?" he asked softly to himself. He didn't have the space in his little flat to keep a horse of any kind, and he was sure boarding at a stables was expensive. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, Combeferre had room for a horse at his place, maybe he'd let him keep a pony there.

He finished his paper and headed to bed, tomorrow after class he'd ask. A pony, he would have never guessed, but maybe a pony would be good for the little girl. Maybe a pony could come in handy as a messenger in the battle to come? He hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Courfeyrac and Abby walked through the park together. Courfeyrac didn't have any classes today, therefore it was his day to watch Abby so that Grantaire could have a break to drink as he pleased.

"What are we gonna do today?" Abby asked, playing with the veil on her crown. He smiled "Well princess, I'm afraid I have to study for an exam I have to take. So, I'm going to sit on this bench and study, and you can do find something to do. Alright?" he asked, sitting on the bench.

Abby huffed slightly but nodded, Enjolras had made it clear that when the students needed to study, they weren't to be bothered. Enjolras had never yelled at her, but he'd come close when she'd bothered him while he was studying something.

She took her crown off and placed it on the bench next to Courfeyrac, telling him to guard it carefully. He assured her it wouldn't leave his sight and she turned and walked out into the streets. Trying to decide what to do, she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sight of a boy running down the street as fast as he could.

He veered towards the park, something tucked carefully under his arm. Abby tried to move out of his way, but she wasn't fast enough and he collided into her, knocking them both to the ground. Abby lay there dazed for a moment before she heard a voice "Sowry!" it said.

Abby sat up and looked at him "Why can't you watch where you're going?" she said, rubbing her arm which had gotten a little scrapped in her fall "And what are you running so fast from anyway?". He peered at her from under the brim of his cap "Well, I stole some bread and the police were after me. Lucky I lost em or running into you woulda resulted in ma gettin caught" he replied.

"My name's Gavroche by the way. What's yours?" he asked, picking up the bread he'd dropped and beginning to eat it casually. She smiled "I'm Abby" she replied "Do you live on the streets?". He nodded and puffed out his chest "Sure do!" he answered proudly "All by myself! I don't need nobody to take care o me!".

She stood up and began smoothing her skirts "That's nice. I used to live on the streets before Enjolras took me in" she told him. He looked up at her "Who's Enjolras?" he asked through a mouthful of bread. She giggled at his improperness "He's a student. He and his friends are planning a rebolutin" she told him matter of factly.

Gavroche laughed "A revolution ya mean?" he asked. She nodded "Yes, whatever that is" she answered, looking around. His eyes seemed to light up a bit "There's gonna be a fight. I wouldn't mind being a part o that" he replied. She shrugged "Well they meet pretty much everyday. Just go to their meetings" she told him.

He finished his bread and stood up "They meet in the Cafe Musain" she told him before turning and beginning to head back to Courfeyrac's bench. "Wait!" he said. She turned and looked at him, he coughed "Um, it was pretty improper for me to run into a miss like you. Can I um, escort you back to where it is you be goin?" he asked. She giggled "Sure!"

Abby linked her arm through his and he escorted her back through the park as gentlemanly as he could. They talked casually about whatever could come to their 5 year old minds. Finally Courfeyrac's bench came into view and Abby stopped "There's my friend Courfeyrac. He's the one watching me today" she told him "I can go from here".

Gavroche took her hand and kissed it lightly. She laughed "Why'd you do that?" she asked. He shrugged "Don't know. I seen rich men do that to young ladies when they say goodbye. So, I suppose that's what I gotta do" he replied. She smiled "Well, goodbye Gavroche, it was nice meeting you" she said, turning and walking back towards Courfeyrac slowly. Gavroche smiled "Goodbye" he called back, before turning and running off back from where he'd come from.

Abby walked back up to Courfeyrac quietly. He looked up from his book and made a face "Dear Abby what were you doing? Look at you!" he said standing up. She winced at he examined the scrap on her arm "A boy ran into me and knocked me down is all" she told him. He frowned "A boy would dare knock down a lady?" he questioned. She shook her head "It's alright Courfeyrac, it was an accident. He was running and I was in his way. He said sorry!" she said in Gavroche's defense.

Courfeyrac sighed and nodded "I should think that he would say sorry. Treating a princess that way" he said, picking up his book and Abby's crown "Why don't we head back to the Cafe and have Joly look at your scrape?". "Alright" she said, taking his hand as he began leading her back "Courfeyrac?" she asked, he looked down at her "Yes princess?" he asked.

"If Enjolras is planning a revolution, does that mean a fight's gonna happen?" she asked him. He stopped suddenly and stared at her in a bit of shock "Who told you such things?" he asked in a serious tone. Abby suddenly became a little afraid because she'd never seen Courfeyrac serious, but she continued "I've heard you talk about it at the meetings. And the boy I ran into said a revolution meant a fight" she said.

He stood for a long time, thinking, before squeezing her hand reassuringly and smiling softly "Well, don't you fear, there won't be any fighting for a long time. We're civilized, and we'll only fight if we must" he told her. She let out a little sigh "Ok" she replied quietly, squeezing his hand back. Thought of her mother and the men flashed in her mind, and the thought of losing Courfeyrac or Enjolras, or any of the students in the cafe frightened her greatly.

Once they returned to the cafe Joly cleaned Abby's scraps and bandaged them gently. Through the process she sat in silence, and when Joly finished he looked at her "You're very quiet Abby, is something the matter?" he asked her. She shook her head "I'm fine" she replied quietly. He patted her shoulder before going and sitting down next to Lesgles for the meeting.

Abby sat at a table in the opposite corner of the cafe, away from the meeting. Suddenly the looked over at the doorway and noticed a little shadow enter the cafe "Gavroche?" she asked as his form became clearer. He smiled "Good evening Abby, lovely evening ma dear" he said said cheerfully. She laughed a little "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Gavroche plopped down next to her "Well, I came to see the meeting, but didn't think it'd be very fair to leave you sittin all alone" he replied. She shrugged "It's ok" she simply replied, suddenly she picked up a deck of cards from the table "Wanna play a game?" she asked, he smiled "Sure. Do you mind if we listen and play though? Those men's talk sounds interesting" he replied.

They played quietly in the corner while the meeting continued. Finally it ended and Combeferre noticed the pair, and he walked up to them "Well look at this. The Princess and the Pauper" he said teasingly. Abby laughed "Hello Combeferre" she said "This is Gavroche". Courfeyrac walked up behind Combeferre "Ah, this is the boy who ran into you earlier?" he asked.

She nodded and then proceeded to introduce Gavroche to everyone. Finally they reached Enjolras and Gavroche bowed "Pleasure to meet ya monsieur, your words be truly inspirin" he said as politely as he could. Enjolras laughed "Well, you're welcome to our meetings anytime little gamin, we are working towards freedom for your kind" he told him.

The boy nodded before fixing his cap "Well I betta be headin back. Gotta find a place to stay. Good Night" he called before leaving the cafe. Abby waved and called Goodbye after him. She then went and said goodbye to everyone else who hadn't left before taking Enjolras's hand and having him lead her home "I like that boy" she stated as they walked home.

Enjolras glanced down at her "Do you now?" he asked. She nodded "Uh huh, he seems nice" was all she replied. When they got home Abby yawned as Enjolras escorted her to bed "You brought yourself a new friend today, well I'm bringing a new friend of mine tomorrow" he told her as she crawled into bed "What's his name?" she asked sleepily. He pulled her blankets up and kissed her forehead "His name is Marius" he replied before turning and saying goodnight over his shoulder and leaving her alone.

The next day Gavroche came to the cafe, and he and Abby went out into Paris. He showed her all the places we went to everyday, introduced her to some of the prostitutes, one of which even recognized her as her mother's daughter. Abby told the lady all about what had happened, to which the whore simply replied "I'm glad you've found yourself a second chance".

Gavroche also introduced her to another girl, Eponine. She and Abby instantly became good friends, and Abby told her about the Cafe Musain, to which she promised to come and see tonight after her chores were finished. After they said goodbye to Eponine, Abby and Gavroche headed back to the cafe, so they could meet up with this 'Marius' fellow Enjolras had said he was bringing.

Sure enough, when the two children arrived Enjolras was just finishing introducing the new man. He seemed a lot younger, almost younger than Prouvaire. Enjolras and Marius approached the two children and Abby smiled "Hello monsieur" she said cheerfully. Marius smiled kindly back at her "Hello" he said, a little shyly. Abby laughed "No need to be shy, me and Gavroche don't bite. I'm Abby" she said, sticking out her hand.

Marius laughed and shook it "Pleasure to meet you" he said kindly. Once they were done Enjolras called everybody to start the meeting, Gavroche decided he wanted to fully listen this time, leaving Abby to go sit at the bar. About an hour into it Eponine entered and went right up to Abby, sitting next to her "What'd I miss?" she asked. Abby shrugged "Not much" she replied.

The two girls began talking, and one thing lead to another, and they eventually found themselves studying the boys. "I rather like Enjolras" Abby said "Sure I live with him, but I'd say he'd the most handsome" she replied. Eponine nodded in agreement "Yes, and that one there is pretty cute too" she said, pointing at Joly "His buddy would be cute too if he could only grow some hair" she added, gesturing towards Lesgles.

Abby hit her playfully "Poor Lesgles! He can't help it" she said defensively. Suddenly Eponine's eyes lit up "Oh, who's that one? With the dark curly hair?" she asked. Abby smiled "Oh, that's the new boy, Marius" she replied "I don't think he'd that handsome". Eponine shook her head "Oh no, I think he'd absolutely dreamy" she replied. Abby laughed "And next you'll be saying Nanny is an angel" she replied.

Finally their meeting ended and Eponine insisted that Abby introduce her to Marius, which she did. The two of them began talking and eventually he offered to escort her home, which she happily accepted and walked off with him. By then most everyone had gone, so Abby simply waited for Enjolras and Prouvaire to finish their conversation, eventually though, she felt her eyes begin to flutter closed.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she began coming around she was being carried "'Jolras?" she asked sleepily. He hushed her "Just go back to sleep. You've had a long day" he told her gently. She felt him fumble for the keys to his flat and snuggled closer to him as he entered their flat and began carrying her to her bed "Love you" she murmured as he placed her down.

If he answered, she didn't know, she'd already drifted back to sleep. But she was pretty positive he had answered that he loved her too, and indeed, he had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Yea this is so fluffy it'll rot your teeth out. But you know, Les Mis IS nothing but death and cruelty so, a little fluff never hurt right? I'm gonna start getting tougher as we get closer to the time of the Barricade. And just a reference REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously, I feed off reviews, no reviews, no new chapters. I'm surprised I've managed to keep motivated this long since like, nobody's reviewed. So do that!**

**Oh yea, any ideas for new chapters in the future is good too. Cause honestly, writers block kills, and it happens to me often. So, ideas are always welcome ;) THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nanny can't we stay out for a little while longer? PLEASE?" Abby and Gavroche pleaded. Grantaire stood and thought "Well, I don't know. It's gonna be dark soon" he told them. Gavroche shook his head "Please? I'm six goin on 7 soon. I'm big enough to take care of her!" he said. Abby had found out the other day that Gavroche was actually a full year older than her, but his size made him look younger.

Grantaire looked over at Abby's pleading face before sighing "Enjolras won't like it lassie, I hope you know that" he told her. Abby smiled and hugged him tightly "Don't worry Nanny, we'll be back before you know it" she assured him. He smiled and patted her head before beginning to leave them "See you later lassie!" he called over his shoulder as he headed out of the park.

Gavroche and Abby smiled and began heading in the opposite direction "Let's go see Eponine" Abby said. They made their way out into the street and were almost there when suddenly Abby stopped. Gavroche looked at her "What's the matter?" he asked, she looked up at the darkened sky "It's night now. Do you think Enjolras is gonna be mad we're not back?" she asked.

The boy laughed "Of course not! He knows your with me!" he said. She laughed and began walking down the road after him "Yea, guess you're right" she said. The two children continued down the street, but this time it was Gavroche who stopped them. "What's the matter?" Abby asked but he hushed her "We're bein followed" he whispered.

Suddenly a man's voice laughed "Ah, streetwise little gamin aren't ye?" it asked. Out of the shadows 4 men appeared and Abby's eyes widened in horror, she knew who they were. One of them nudged the one who'd spoke "Hey Tony, don't that look like the little kid who got away from that whore you killed in the ally?" he asked. The man's eyes narrowed "Yea, I remember. Boss said to kill em both since the brat's mother wouldn't give him what he wanted, but we couldn't get the girl" he recalled.

One of the men's eyes narrowed and he smiled, pulling a knife from his pocket "Why not finish the job?" he asked. Gavroche let out a little sound that sounded like a growl "You better not even think about it!" he said as intimidatingly as he could. The men just laughed "Get em" the leader commanded. The one with the knife instantly grabbed Gavroche and sliced his arm with the knife as he fought back "RUN ABBY!" he yelled.

Abby turned and ran down the street as fast as she could, the men quickly abandoned Gavroche in the middle of the street to pursue her. They gamin watched with wide eyes, clutching his shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers. He turned and raced down another street towards the cafe, he had to get help! He had to tell Enjolras!

The girl ran almost blindly through the streets. Everything seemed a blur to her, and her lungs screamed for air and her legs for her to stop, but she couldn't stop. Suddenly she realized she'd run back into the park and she was approaching a bridge. In the moment it seemed like a good idea, they were gaining on her, if she jumped into the river they wouldn't be able to catch her.

The bridge got closer and closer, she was almost to it! The men were gaining swiftly though, one almost managing to catch her but she sprinted forward. Suddenly they were on the bridge, and in one quick leap of faith she'd jumped, without even thinking, and plunged into the swirling darkness below.

* * *

><p>"Winecask, where's Abby?" Enjolras asked as the rest of the students began to leave, they'd ended their meeting 15 minutes ago and still Abby and Gavroche hadn't returned. Grantaire took a swig of his wine "I don't know, they said they'd be back by dark" he replied. They were interrupted by the little gamin himself bursting through the door of the cafe.<p>

He skidding to a halt and gasped for breath, tears streaming down his face and blood seeping down his arm. Enjolras immediately went up to him "What happened to you?" he demanded. Gavroche's voice trembled slightly as he tried to catch his breath "W We were w w walking a an these men a a attacked us. T they got me an c chased Ab b by d down the s street" he told them.

Joly approached him and gently began examining his arm "Relax Gavroche, sit down and breath deeply" he told him. Gavroche did as he was told and Courfeyrac stepped forward "Did you see which way they were going?" he asked. He nodded "Towards the park, the river side" he said, his voice now steady as he caught his breath.

Enjolras, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, and Lesgles set out to find her while Grantaire, Marius, and Combeferre stayed to help Joly and see if maybe she'd return. The students who set out all ran to the park, once they were there they slowed and began searching the shadows, seeing if maybe they caught sight of anything. Suddenly they heard voices and dove into the nearby bushes.

"Can't believe you let her get away!" a dark voice said in obvious agitation. To this another voice replied "Ah, who cares. The girl probably drowned in the river, which means our job's done and the boss'll be happy". There were murmurs of agreement, and then that was the last they heard as the voices trailed off into the darkness.

Prouvaire was the first to jump out of the bushed "THEY THREW HER IN THE RIVER?" he practically yelled, Lesgles jumped up and covered his mouth "Shut up Jehan, they might hear you and come back for us" he told him. Courfeyrac and Enjolras emerged last "She must have jumped, they said they didn't catch her remember?" Courfeyrac said quietly. Enjolras shook his head "Why would she jump? Who in their right mind would jump?" he asked.

The students divided into 2 groups, one to walk down one side of the river bank, the other to walk down the other. As they walked Courfeyrac seemed to get more uneasy "Enjolras, it's late. I can barely see a thing. Maybe we should come back tomorrow when there's light?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head "NO! She might not be alive tomorrow! This can't wait!" he said firmly.

After walking down the bank for a good half hour there was suddenly a yell from the opposite bank "ENJOLRAS! WE FOUND HER!", it was Lesgles. Quickly Enjolras and Courfeyrac ran to the closest bridge and crossed to the other side before running back up the bank to where their friends were waiting. Courfeyrac and Enjolras slowed and walked up to them.

Prouvaire was cradling Abby's soaked body in his arms and Lesgles was pacing nervously back and forth behind him. When he saw them Lesgles ran up to them "She's alive, but barely. What do we do now?" he asked. Everybody stood in silence as they waited for Enjolras to answer, but currently he was studying Abby's limp form, finally he took off his jacket and handed it to Prouvaire "We have to take her back to Joly, wrap her in this to keep her warm. You'll have to carry her Jehan" he replied quietly before turning and beginning to walk back upstream, towards the direction of the cafe.

Lesgles followed quickly behind him, Courfeyrac waited patiently while Prouvaire stood up and began walking after Enjolras. After what seemed like an eternity of walking down dimly lit streets, they finally made it back to the cafe, where the other students were waiting patiently. Gavroche was sleeping quietly in Grantaire's arms, his cut arm bandaged carefully, while the drunk continued to drink his wine. Combeferre and Joly were talking quietly at one of the tables and Marius was sitting at a table opposite them, his eyes wide and alert as if the men who'd attacked Gavroche and Abby would come after him next.

Enjolras entered first, Lesgles and Prouvaire following closely behind, and Courfeyrac bringing up the rear. Joly and Combeferre sprang up "What happened to her?" demanded as he took Abby from Prouvaire. Courfeyrac spoke up "She jumped in the river in order to escape the men who got Gavroche" he replied. Joly began studying Abby before shaking his head "Enjolras, I can't do anything for her here. She needs to be in bed" he told them.

The students all came and big Abby a quiet farewell, including Gavroche, who was now quite shaken by it all. He decided to stay in the cafe for the night, where he knew it was safe. Combeferre handed Abby back to Enjolras, who felt a little bit of fear creep up on him as he felt how cold she was. Before Enjolras and Joly could leave however Grantaire spoke up "WAIT!" he called, he stood and made his way towards them "Let me come, please?" he asked.

Joly shook his head "No Grantaire, we can't have anyone else" he told him. Grantaire shook his head "Well let me at least say goodbye?" he asked, his voice hitching up a bit. He took Abby's hand in his own and kissed the top of his lightly "Oh lassie, I'm so sorry, I shoulda never let ya out of me sight. I'll make this right when you're well. And I may be a drunk, but I keep my promises" he murmured to her softly.

Once Grantaire had said his goodbye Enjolras and Joly began heading back to his flat. Once they were gone the students had to stay at the cafe a little longer to help Graintaire, since the drunk had practically collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs once his mightly Enjolras and little lass had left. Gavroche too began to cry quietly next to him, wondering if he really wanted to get into a fight when he got older.

Enjolras and Joly entered the flat quietly, and Enjolras put her to bed as Joly as instructed. Once that was taken care of he left them alone so Joly could look at her. He sat quietly at his desk and began writing, trying to keep his mind off the chaos going on around him. It wasn't long though before Joly returned "I've got her into a dry nightgown and done all I can do for her. The poor girl's exhausted, just keep an eyes on her. Once she wakes up, with a little bed rest she'll be back to causing trouble in no time" Joly assured him.

He sighed, he was exhausted too, but he thanked Joly and was slightly grateful when he was gone. Quietly he went over to Abby's room and sat next to her bed. He waited for a little while before exhaustion finally began to win him over, as he stood to go a little voice stopped him "Enjolras?". He looked down at Abby and her quiet green eyes stared back up at him, full of more wisdom and experience than he would have wanted to see in a 5 year old.

"Yes Abby?" he asked, sitting back down and taking her hand quietly, she smiled "Um, well when it gets warmer can you teach me how to swim. Cause escaping via the river would have been easier if I knew" she said, her voice so faint he had to strain to hear it. He nodded "Of course, we can do whatever you want. But just rest now, you've had quite an adventure" he told her, squeezing her hand.

Her eyes closed and she sighed, squeezing his hand back "Love you 'Jolras" she said quietly. He sat there thinking for a moment before answering "I love you too". He'd always answered that he loved her back without really thinking about them, they'd been empty, meaningless words to give her comfort before. Now, as he sat here next to her, after what had transpired, he knew deep down that no matter how much she annoyed him, and caused trouble for him and the other students at the cafe, he did love this little girl.

Before he stood he kissed her forehead "I promise I'll never let anything bad like this happened to you again" he whispered. He stood to leave but her voice called him again "Enjolras?" she asked sleepily. "Yes?" he answered, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it" she replied quietly before letting out a little sigh and falling into a deep sleep.

Enjolras stood silently for a moment before leaving her room and retuning to his own. He changed into his night wear and crawled under the sheets, his eyes closing exhaustedly once his head met the pillow. But her words still echoed in his mind, and he challenged them like the revolutionary he would be come 'I'll keep that promise' he thought as he drifted to sleep 'I'll keep that promise until the day I die'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! See? Reviews motivated me to stay up til midnight writing this, which means I'm posting it on BARRICADE DAY! YAY! **

**The Gavroche age thing, yea, I did add a year on him in this chapter as you can see. I always thought of him as being about 8-10 in the musical (Even though in the book I'm pretty sure he's 12 right?). So according to my timeline, about the time of the Barricade, Enjolras will be 22 (As he is supposed to be), Abby will be 8, and Gavroche will be about 9 years old. Hope that solves some conflict, if not, it's gonna end up AU anyway (It pretty much already is), so I don't think it much matters. **

**Oh yes, and I apologize for the drama I stirred up here, but come on, this is LES MISERABLES! They were too happy and fluffy and I needed stuff to happen. Abby is perfectly fine, don't worry. Poor Grantaire though, Imma gonna have to fix that. You know what THAT means. FLUFF! Oh yea, and I apologize because people complained in my Phantom fics about drama like this so, I apologize ahead of time here for that. **

**Once again, please REVIEW! They are deeply appreciated. And once again, HAPPY BARRICADE DAY EVERYBODY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Grantaire sat in his usual spot at the bar 2 weeks later, his wine glass surprisingly enough, was untouched at the moment. The other students were all out and about somewhere, without Abby running around causing trouble, the Cafe was very quiet.

Enjolras was often exhausted during meetings, almost enough so that he had considered calling them off. Instead though he'd just have Combeferre speak, or whoever had something to say would talk while he sat the the table, head low, eyelids drooping. Nobody dared ask him anything about Abby, and Joly had stated quite clearly he wouldn't talk.

So here Grantaire sat on this quiet spring afternoon, alone in the bar, not unlike the way it had been before Abby had come into the picture. As he studied his wine he almost didn't hear the cafe doors open and close. Honestly he wouldn't have even looked up if it wasn't for the little voice that spoke "NANNY!".

His eyes snapped up towards the door, to reveal his mighty Enjolras, with Abby on his hip. Enjolras carried her over and put her in his lap "Winecask, can you..." he broke off and yawned but then continued "watch Abby for the afternoon" he finished. Grantaire smiled and bounced Abby on his leg playfully "No problem. I was lonely anyway" he admitted.

Once Enjolras was gone Abby smiled brightly and hugged Grantaire tightly "Oh Nanny, I missed you so much!" she said, her voice a little shaky. He hugged her back "It's alright lassie. Now why don't you tell Nanny what happened. Hm?" he asked.

She nodded "Oh it was horrible! Me and Gavroche were just walking, minding our own business. And then these men, the ones who killed my mother! Jumped out at us. Then Gavroche started fighting them and I ran as fast as I could! I was so scared Nanny! But then I was in the park, and I knew those meany men wouldn't follow me if I jumped off the bridge, so I jumped..." she trailed off.

"What happened then?" Grantaire prompted her gently. She blinked, her green eyes dropping to the floor "That's it Nanny, I don't remember what happens next. All I remember is waking up with Enjolras next to me" she almost whispered. Grantaire smiled "Well it's alright lassie, nothing happened that you need to worry about" he reassured her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent of Abby telling Grantaire all about how boring bed rest was, and how she was worried about Enjolras because he didn't sleep the whole week she was in bed, and how rarely left her alone the week she was allowed up to roam their small flat.

Finally the rest of the students began coming back, including Enjolras, who looked a lot better than he had when he'd handed Abby to Grantaire earlier that day. Everyone decided to celebrate Abby's return, by having drinks, which Grantaire couldn't say no to.

Abby hopped down from her place and began wandering around the cafe. Occasionally a student would scoop her up and say hello, to which she would socialize happily with them until either another student snatched her or the student she was with finally decided to put her down.

It wasn't long before she finally found who she was looking for "GAVROCHE!" she called, walking up to him since she'd been told by Enjolras and Joly not to run. He smiled brightly at her "Abby! You be back!" he said excitedly, Eponine appeared behind him "Aw, guess this means no more staring at Marius" Gavroche said to her, making a mockingly sad face.

Eponine rolled her eyes "It's good to have ya back Abby" she said after she'd hit Gavroche in the back of the head with her cap. "And don't listen to him. I wasn't watching Marius the WHOLE time" she said, putting the cap back on her head. Gavroche smiled cheekily "Yes you did!" he said, before Eponine could do anymore he was running into the group of students.

The two girls laughed at him "Silly Gavroche, as if I care. You can look after whoever you like Eponine" Abby laughed. They sat at the closest table and began talking, before Enjolras came told her it was time to go. "Awww but 'Jolras! I don't wanna go just yet!" she told him.

He took her hand and began tugging "You don't have a choice in the matter. It's nearly midnight, time to go home" he told her. She made another whiny sound before going and bidding everyone in the cafe goodbye, making sure to take as long as she could.

Finally Enjolras managed to get her out and they began walking home, but about halfway Abby got tired and Enjolras had to carry her. "'Jolras? Why do I have to be cooped up now?" she asked him innocently. He kept his eyes focused ahead "It's not safe for you to be alone" he told her simply.

She sighed and didn't say anything for the rest of the walk. Enjolras fumbled with his keys and finally managed to get into the flat "Enjolras, why do you have so many keys?" she asked him as he set her down. He held up the ring of keys "Well, I don't know..." he said, looking at the keys in a bit of curiosity "Honestly I keep them because maybe one day I might remember what they go to".

Abby yawned and Enjolras lead her to her bedroom. She settled down and he kissed her forehead like he'd been doing since that night two weeks ago. Once he was gone Abby squeezed her eyes shut, almost afraid to fall asleep. She hadn't told Enjolras, but one of the reasons she didn't want to go home to bed was because of the nightmares she'd been having.

_She plummeted into the swirling black torrent below. It soaked through her dress and dragged her under the churning waters. She grasped out for anything, anyone, but there was nobody there. She tried to call for help but when she opened her mouth water choked her. _

_There was nothing but darkness, and she clawed her way to what she thought was up, or to where the shore was, but she couldn't really be sure. But suddenly, there was peace, and Abby looked around in a bit of confusion. Now she was standing in the cafe, and all the students were sitting at their usual meeting. _

_Abby walked over to Grantaire and tried to get his attention, but her hand passed right through him. She gasped and reeled back, before going over to Grantaire again, he was sobbing and drinking quite uncontrollably "Nanny?" she asked, but her words were not heard. _

_Fear creeping in on her, she turned around to go up to Enjolras. He was standing on the table, a wine glass in his hand "I say this calls for celebration! That we're finally ridden of the little pest!" he called. The other students, to her horror, all cheered and clapped and shouted merrily, as if one of them had won the lottery. _

_She looked around for Gavroche, only to find that he was celebrating too! They all were, Courfeyrac, Joly, Prouvaire, Lesgles, Combeferre, even Marius, who hardly knew her, was partying like there was no tomorrow. _

_Suddenly the cafe began to change around her, no longer was it the way she remembered, but it was abandoned. Shattered glass and broken pieces of furniture surrounded her, and she looked around for the students, but couldn't find them. _

_Abby went outside, only to find that a very large wall of some kind had been built on the street in front of her, made out of all the tables and chairs and other things that were scattered around. Crates, posts, anything and everything was used to build this, wall. _

_Wondering who would decide to build a wall in the middle of the street, she suddenly noticed things littering the ground around the bottom of the wall. Upon closer inspection, she nearly cried out in fear and alarm, they were the students! All of them, the ones who had just been celebrating her death were now lying dead in pools of their own blood. _

_Then she noticed the absence of two, Gavroche and Enjolras. Almost too afraid to find out what had happened to them, she began climbing over the wall to the the other end of the street. Maybe they were back at the flat, whether they were or not, she was determined now to find them. _

_As she reached the top of the wall, she froze in shock at what greeted her. Gavroche was lying dead on top of the body of a soldier, one of many that littered the other side of the wall. And just a few feet down the wall from where she stood, lay Enjolras, on top of a blood red flag. _

_She wanted to move, shaking her head she wanted the dream to end. She swallowed the lump in her throat, closed her eyes, and with one big leap, she jumped off the wall._

Abby awoke suddenly, tears streaming down her face and her breaths were shaky. She tried not to cry, but the longer she sat alone in her dark room trying to bite back tears, the more she became frightened for Enjolras, and for everyone. She'd never had THAT happen in her dream. No, it only went as far as her drowning and the students celebrating. Never to the strange wall in the street.

No longer able to fight the urge, she leapt out of bed and bolted out of her room like there was a monster at her heels. She burst into Enjolras's room and went over to him, shaking him frantically "Enjolras! Enjolras! Wake up!" she called him frantically.

He groaned and turned over "Abby, whatever it is can wait until the morning can't it?" he asked her sleepily. She shook him harder and began to cry "Please wake up! Please!" she cried. At the sound of her cries he sat up and looked at her, his dark hair disheveled and his face weary, but his brown eyes began to fill with worry "What's the matter?" he asked her.

She practically jumped into his lap and held onto him tightly, crying into the nape of his neck "Oh 'Jolras! I had the worst nightmare" she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her "What kind of nightmare?" he asked her. She continued to cry and he stayed with her, stroking her black hair and hushing her.

Once she was calmed down enough to talk she spoke "Y... You and the others. I fell in the river, and then I died and you all celebrated and said you were happy I was gone. And then..." her voice began to hitch and he hushed her "It was just a dream" he told her gently.

Abby continued to cry "B... B... But it seemed so real! You all died! At the wall in the street! And Gavroche, and the ground... was covered in blood, and the cafe was all torn apart and broke" she sobbed. She hugged him tighter "It was terrible!".

Enjolras hushed her "Calm down now, it wasn't real. I'm right here see? And tomorrow everyone else will be at the cafe too. I promise" he told her. She sniffled "I'm scared to go back to my room" she admitted quietly. He sighed and pushed her over so she was next to him on the bed. He then took a pillow and placed it between them. He pointed to him side "My side" he pointed at her "Your side" he said simply.

Before Abby could make another word he was asleep once again. She smiled and lay down on 'Her side' before drifting back to sleep. Only this time, no nightmares plagued her mind, just dreams of ponies prancing on pink fluffy clouds, oh, and there was a unicorn too, which she promptly named Enjolras.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review dear Les Mis fans! That's the way to get chapter updates faster ;)<strong>

**Yes, this got really mushy and fluffy didn't it. But right now I'm sorta in an Eponine situation, dreaming about 'him' but he hardly notices me. I guess I was thinking of him cuddling me when I wrote about Enjolras and Abby. They're so cute aren't they? **

**NO! Enjolras and Abby will NOT end up together! That's sick, why would you even think that? Enjolras MAY shoot policemen and tie spy's up without mercy, but he does NOT rape little kids. Sick sick minds in the fandom sometimes, I'm tellin ya. But hey, I never said anything about AbbyXGavroche did I?**

**Once again, Review! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to fly after that night. Minutes, turned to hours, into days, and into weeks. Abby's birthday came and went, so did Enjolras's. During that summer, since Enjolras had no classes, Abby would bring him out with her to do all kinds of things.

Summer nights were spent in the park, sitting on what had become 'their' bench, looking at the stars. Enjolras would point out constellations, while Abby would make up her own, or just start counting the stars in the sky, naming each one and giving them their own reason for being. And while Abby was having a fine time, as the days went on, Enjolras began to worry.

Since the students had no school, they'd spent their time planning. Talking of the revolution to come, and of the way they would fight for the republic. He knew that if it came down to a fight, Abby would most likely get hurt, one way or another, maybe even killed. And so when fall rolled around, and began turning into winter, he began writing letters to a convent outside of Paris. They agreed to take her in, and a date was set.

It was a very chilly November as Enjolras led Abby down to the cafe for the very last time. As he walked her he was beginning to regret his decision, but he knew it was what was best for her. When they entered the cafe all the students were silent, some even had tears in their eyes. Abby stood and looked at them, very confused "What's the matter? Who died?" she asked innocently.

Enjolras took a deep breath and knelt to her level "Abby, I know it's hard for you to understand. But you can't stay with me anymore. You're going to a convent to live now" he told her gently. Confusion swirled in her striking green eyes "Y... Your sending me away?" she asked, her voice beginning to choke up "But I... I was just starting to think..." her voice trailed off and she began to sob "I don't want to leave!".

He stood up and Abby went around, hugging all the students tightly, crying on their shoulders and telling them she'd never forget them and that she loves them. Enjolras waited quietly at the door and greeted the sister who came at last to take Abby away. He handed her a small sack that had her things in it, not much was in it, her favorite doll, a picture or two, and a carefully wrapped glass unicorn, which he'd given her for her 6th birthday and which she loved.

Abby finally returned to him and hugged him as tightly as she could, by now she'd cried all her tears so she was silent. Finally she turned and bid her final farewell before following the sister out of the cafe and into the awaiting carriage. At first the two girls were silent, but once out of the city, the sister began asking her questions, to which she replied to the fullest of her ability.

She didn't know how far away from Paris they were, but when they reached the convent Abby knew at once she wouldn't be happy. In ways she was right, in ways she was wrong. The sisters all treated her very kindly, and taught her how to read and write, and helped her how to draw better. Winter passed Abby in a blur, all she truly remembered was lying in her bed at night, holding her doll to her chest and thinking of Enjolras, Gavroche, and the other students.

Abby turned 7 at the convent, and not long after her birthday, she knew now was her time to escape. And so, one night as the sisters were all sleeping, Abby packed the sack Enjolras had sent her with, slung it over her small shoulder, and climbed out the window, disappearing into the night like a little shadow.

After wandering and being on the run for nearly a month, she found a small town and sat on the street. She was tired, and ragged, and hungry, and her feet hurt since she'd lost her shoes when trying to take a shortcut through the woods during her first week. Suddenly she heard a voice "Hello there little lady, why so down?" he asked. She looked up to see a young man. He smiled at her "My name's Feuilly, what's yours?" he asked.

She smiled "I'm Abby. Do you know how to get to Paris?" she asked him. He thought for a moment "Well, I suppose since I'm heading that way looking for work. You see, I'm not really from France though, and I'm not that good with directions, so..." he told her. She laughed "Well then we can get lost together. Isn't that better than getting lost alone?" she asked.

He nodded "I suppose I see your point of view. Say, how about we get a bite to eat? You look starved" he said. After eating their fill at a nearby cafe, they set on the road toward Paris, or so they thought. Whether they were or not, it didn't much matter, because for two lost travelers, they were having the most grand time traveling on the road together.

Abby would often point and explore things along the road, and Feuilly would tell her all about they different places he'd been, and where he'd worked. They traveled for a month together, often having to settle down on the side of the road for the night, in the middle of nowhere. Abby would tell Feuilly all about the students, and Enjolras, and the things she was trying to get home to.

One night, as they were lying on the ground waiting for sleep to come, Feuilly asked her "Is Paris worth coming all this way for? Do you think it will be?". There was a short silence before Abby replied "Yes, It's worth returning for. I'd walk forever if I had to if it meant returning to my friends. They've become my family, you know, when my mother died they took me in. I have no one else to go to, nothing left to be here for" she explained.

The next week they finally arrived in Paris, and they both had to stop and admire it. Feuilly smiled "Gee, It's better than I thought it would be" he admitted, Abby laughed "Come on Feuilly! You must come meet my friends!" she said, tugging him down the road happily.

When they reached the cafe Abby stopped "What's the matter?" he asked her. She took a deep breath "Oh, I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen my friends in nearly a year!" she told him. She was trembling with excitement as she turned and entered the cafe, Feuilly right behind her.

Only a few of the students were there, Abby recognized Joly and Lesgles at the far table playing poker, Grantaire in his usual spot drinking, and Combeferre absorbed in yet another book. None of them seemed to notice her, so she quietly crept up to Grantaire and tapped him on the arm "Grantaire, do you remember me?" she asked him.

He looked over at her and his eyes became wide as if he were seeing a ghost "MY GOD! SHE RETURNS!" he shouted, standing to pick her up, and twirl her around. The other students looked up and most of them had the same reaction "Abby?" Joly asked. Once Grantaire put her down she ran up to him "Joly! Lesgles!" she said happily "I missed you so much!" she told them.

Joly embraced her happily as she came to him "Abby! We've been thinking about you and wondering what became of you. And now look, all ragged and, you're so much bigger than I remember!" he exclaimed. Lesgles laughed "She's a lady now I'd say", Grantaire shook his head "No no, she's still a lass to me. She always will be!". Combeferre came over and stood, looking her over "Enjolras won't be pleased" he whispered to Lesgles.

Lesgles merely shrugged "Well the others will" he said "Let's not worry about it now. Hey, who's your friend?" he asked Abby. She smiled and went over to Feuilly, leading him over to the group "This is my new friend Feuilly, he helped me get here. Without him, I'd most likely be on a road somewhere far away" she introduced.

Grantaire shook his hand enthusiastically "Anyone who helps my Lass all this way is a friend o mine!" he announced. Just then Prouvaire entered the cafe, carrying a mountain of book. "PROUVAIRE!" Abby yelled happily, he threw all the books in the air and jumped at the voice "Abby?" he asked, frozen on the spot now.

She ran up and hugged him, nearly knocking him over "Oh Jehan! I'm sorry I scared you, I'm just so happy!" she told him. He patted her head "Well I'm happy too! It's good to have you back!" he told her. Not far behind him was Courfeyrac, who ran up to her and hugged her, squeezing the breath out of her "ABBY! The princess! I missed you so much!" he told her.

The students were still celebrating when suddenly Enjolras entered the cafe, and the room went silent. Enjolras was about to ask what was going on, when his brown eyes locked with a familiar pair green ones "A... A... Abby? Abbigale?" he asked hesitantly.

Abby nodded and took a step forward, tears in her eyes, before she burst out running and hugged Enjolras, sobbing "Enjolras! Please don't send me away again!". He shook his head and pushed her away "You won't send me away again will you?" she asked him through her sobs. He blinked "Of course I am" he told her, the other students gasped.

"Enjolras, why must she leave again?" Lesgles asked, Courfeyrac nodded "Yea, let the girl stay now" he told him. Enjolras shook his head "And who's this man?" he questioned, looking at Feuilly. The man stepped forward "My name's Feuilly, and I traveled with her all the way here" he explained.

Enjolras pushed Abby away as she tried to cling to his shirt "Why would you bring her all this way?" he asked "A child?". He shook his head "I didn't. She'd already been traveling a month alone before we met. We were both going to Paris, me looking for work, her looking for you, we decided it'd be better traveling with someone than alone. It was all her own" he replied.

He was silent for a long while, before instructing "Everyone leave, now". They all looked at each other in slight confusion, before gathering their things and all filing out the door. Now Enjolras and Abby were completely alone in the cafe, and Abby's sobs began to quiet as she calmed down with less people in the room.

Finally Enjolras took Abby's hands, crouching down to her level "Why did you come all this way Abby?" he asked her gently. She sniffled "Because, you're my family, and family has to stick together" she told him, he blinked "Well, you've come all this way almost on your own, lord only knows what you've seen in that month by yourself in a world I myself have yet to see. I suppose, you must stay now" he told her.

She leapt into his arms, knocking him over "Oh 'Jolras!" she cried "I'm never leaving you again! I promise!". Suddenly Abby stopped crying and looked up at Enjolras, he had tears in his own eyes "Why are you sad?" she asked. He smiled and laughed, "I'm not sad Abby" he told her, choking on a sob "I just can't believe your here. I thought I'd never see you again" he admitted, beginning to cry.

Abby laughed at him "'Jolras! You told me that crying was weak!" she said. He shook his head "I lied" he merely replied before wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes "Can we go home now 'Jolras? I've come so far to get here, and I'm so tired. We slept on the side of the road a lot. A bed would be nice" she told him.

He laughed and stood up, picking up Abby's sack in one hand and holding Abby's hand in the other, he began leading her out on the street and back home "So Abby, why don't you tell me how you got here? You're so big now, and... ragged" he told her, examining the tattered remains of her dress that was a little too small. She smiled "Well, it started about 3 months ago, in a place I like to call 'Middle of Nowhere'".

The next morning Enjolras sat at the table writing when Abby came in, still wearing her rags "Um, Enjolras?" she asked. He looked over at her "Yes?" he asked. She looked at him, in the most serious way she could "We have a problem" she stated. He looked at her with an equally serious face "Oh? What kind of problem?" he asked her.

"None of my dresses fit me" she told him, still as serious as she could be, almost monotone. He took a sip of the coffee on the table "I see, well that is a problem isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded "Yes. Go fix it" she said, throwing him his wallet. He gasped "Wha? Where'd you get this?" he asked her. She smiled "You still keep your money and valuables hidden under your mattress?" she answered, like it was obvious.

He grabbed his coat and left his flat, grumbling slightly. Tricky Abby was back now, but this time, she was a lot smarter and less innocent than she had been before. He knew he'd have to be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really happy with the way this chapter turned out. But, I'm too hungry, and tired to change it. So, review and tell me whether you thought it was any good. <strong>

**I only have 2 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL left, so, that means more chapter updates! YAY! Oh and don't worry, I'm not gonna pull the time skip thing, because now they're about at the age for the BARRICADE! YAY! Get excited cause that's gonna be a depressing read! Haha**

**ON the brightside to that though, I don't kill off, you know, EVERYBODY. Just you know, most of them... REVIEW! And THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gavroche and Abby walked through the park a few weeks later when suddenly they heard a lot of shouting in the streets. "What's that?" Abby asked him, he shrugged "They must be rioting again. They've been doing that lately" he replied. They stopped at the edge of the park and looked out into the street at the group of people that were yelling.

"Let's go get a better look!" Abby said, Gavroche grabbed her arm "Wait! Not in the street, I have a better idea! Come on!" he called. They ran along the side of the park until they reached a tree that was fairly close to the rioting. Gavroche pulled himself up onto a low branch then grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her up.

They climbed up as high as they could before stopping and watching the riot from the safety of the branches. Gavroche was a few branches above Abby "What do you think they're rioting about?" he asked her. She clung to the trunk of the tree as she sat perched on her branch like a little bird "I'm not sure, but I think I see the police coming to stop it" she told him.

Suddenly the shouts rose up and someone fired a gun. Abby shrank down against her branch "Suddenly I don't feel too safe up here" she admitted. Gavroche looked down at her "Why not? We're nowhere near them!" he told her. She blinked "Yes, but they're firing guns now, maybe not at each other, but into the air. What if they shoot into this tree not realizing we're here?" she asked.

More shots were fired and Gavroche leapt down a few branches after a shot whizzed past him. The crowd was beginning to break but a few men were beginning to get rowdy. Suddenly another shot was fired, then another, and suddenly Abby let out a yelp and was knocked off her branch, crashing down and hitting the ground hard.

He ducked and climbed down the tree "Abby?" he asked. She moaned, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily "Gavroche, they hit me. I..." she was cut off by a wave of pain "told you so!" she finished. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned again "Gavroche, you gotta, find Joly!" she gasped.

The boy shook his head "But I can't leave you all alone!" he told her. She took some shaky breaths before standing up "The cafe's on the opposite side of the park!" she cried out "I won't make it!". Gavroche gasped at the sight of the blood soaking her dress "Well then hurry!" he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Continually they had to stop because Abby was having trouble breathing. Her breaths came short and blood was now trickling down her forehead from when she'd hit her head falling out of the tree. Finally the cafe was in sight but she fell and shook her head "Gavroche" she said in a choked voice "I can't go anymore".

Gavroche began trying to pull her "Come on! We're almost there!" he told her. She shook her head "Go without me then" she said quietly, growing exhausted. He stood and ran as fast as he could, nearly getting hit by a cab as he darted across the street and into the cafe "JOLY!" he cried.

The student looked up from a book he'd been reading "Joly Joly you gotta come quick!" he said, pulling on Joly's waistcoat. He looked amused for a moment and pushed him away "What's the matter Gavroche?" he asked. Gavroche was now in a panic "Joly! Me and Abby were climbing a tree cause there was a riot and someone shot into the air and hit her by accident!" he said quickly.

Joly's amusement vanished at once and he stood "Where is she now?" he asked, and Gavroche began pulling him again "Across the street in the park! You gotta hurry up!" he told him. Grantaire, who'd been sitting at the bar trying to decide whether he should get drunk now or later, stood up as well "I'm coming too!" he stated, following them as they ran out of the cafe.

Gavroche sprinted ahead of the two men and went to where he'd left Abby. He shook her "Abby? Abby you still alive?" he asked. She nodded weakly "Did you find him?" she asked faintly. Before Gavroche could answer Joly was at her side "Abby?" he asked. She looked up at him "Joly you gotta do something!" she nearly begged him. He nodded and stroked her hair back away from her face "I will" he assured her.

He stood and Grantaire picked her up, cradling her "Where's Enjolras?" he asked as they began heading back towards the cafe. Joly looked at Gavroche and called him, the boy was at his side in an instant "Go find Enjolras, tell him he'd needed right now at the cafe, but don't tell him what happened. Understand?" he asked. The boy nodded and ran off and Joly and Grantaire went to the cafe.

When they entered Joly told Grantaire to lie her on the table in the back room while he went to get his medical bag. Grantaire nodded and carried her, lying her down gently. She blinked and looked up at him "Nanny?" she asked, he swallowed uneasily "Yes lassie?" he asked gently taking her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut again "Go get yourself a couple drinks, your look too nervous" she told him.

He shook his head "Let me wait until Joly gets back so your not all alone, then I'll go have a few drinks. Alright?" he asked. She nodded "What's gonna happen?" she asked him, he shrugged "I don't know lass, but you'll be alright don't you worry" he assured her. She smiled "It's a good thing I'm not having a baby right? Then we could be in trouble" she joked with him, Joly still hadn't passed that exam yet, even though he'd retaken it twice.

Finally Joly came in and Grantaire kissed Abby's hand before going back into the cafe to drink like she'd asked him to. Abby watched Joly nervously "What are you gonna do?" she asked him weakly. He picked up a cloth and put something on it "Save your life, hopefully" he replied.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she whimpered, not that she could be in must more pain than she already was, he shook his head and approached her "No. But I'm gonna have to put you to sleep for a little while. Alright? We'll be right here when you wake up" he told her "I promise".

She nodded nervously "Joly, if I don't wake up, you'll tell Enjolras and the others I loved them right?" she asked. Joly nodded before pressing the cloth under her nose and mouth, she breathed it in and she was knocked out quickly. Joly then smoothed back her hair "I won't need to tell them" he said quietly "They'll already know".

Meanwhile Enjolras, Marius, and Combeferre were walking to the cafe after class when Gavroche ran up to him "Enjolras! Joly needs you at the cafe right now!" he said, panting. "Why?" Marius asked, raising an eyebrow "Does he have another 'cold'?". Combeferre shook his head "No, he probably tried to help some poor girl in labor and killed the child" he joked.

Enjolras shook his head at his friends jeers and looked at Gavroche "What IS the matter that Joly needs us so urgently?" he asked. Gavroche shrugged "He wouldn't tell me, he just said for you to hurry!" he lied. Enjolras patted his head "Well we were just heading to the cafe anyway" he told him.

They walked, Gavroche nervously jumping at every little noise "What's the matter Gavroche? Being followed by a ghost?" Marius asked him, Gavroche shook his head "No, I just got caught up in that riot that was in the streets earlier. Made me a little jumpy" he told them. Combeferre looked at him "Oh yes, I heard about that. Are you alright, I heard some shots go off when we were walking out of class" he said. Gavroche nodded "Oh yes, I'M fine" he said.

When they walked in Grantaire was talking quietly to Prouvaire "Jehan!" Marius said, walking over to him. He noticed that Grantaire was looking a bit upset "What's the matter Grantaire?" he asked. Combeferre went over to the drunk, followed by Enjolras "Are you crying winecask?" Enjolras asked him.

The drunk sniffled and nodded "Enjolras, something real bad happened" he sobbed. Courfeyrac and Lesgles walked in, joining the group quietly and listening as Grantaire sobbed "What happened?" Combeferre asked him gently, patting the drunks back and trying to calm him. Before he could speak Courfeyrac gasped "Grantaire! Why is there blood all over your shirt?".

Grantaire sobbed louder "It's w... wine" he lied, his voice trembling. Prouvaire shook his head "You're lying, don't lie to us Grantaire. What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly Marius looked around "Hey, where's Joly? Didn't he say he needed Enjolras here right away? Well where is he?" he asked.

Suddenly Feuilly walked into the cafe and looked around "Where's Abby?" he asked. Grantaire sobs caught in his throat and he looked down. "Winecask? Where are Joly and Abby?" Enjolras asked. Before the drunk could answer Joly stepped out of the back room "Enjolras?" he asked.

All the students looked up and stared at him "What's going on Joly?" Enjolras demanded. Everyone was fully focused on the medical student, except for Courfeyrac, who was gently trying to calm Grantaire down by offering him more to drink. Joly swallowed and looked down "Enjolras, Abby was shot during the riot on the street earlier".

The room went completely silent as the words soaked into everyone's minds "Shot?" Marius repeated, as if trying to fully understand the meaning of the word. Enjolras swallowed "Is she..." Joly cut him off "I just removed the bullet and bandaged her the best I can. I won't know for sure until she wakes up. Even then, if infection sets in or she pulls the stitches..." he explained.

Finally Enjolras walked up to Joly "Might I see her?" he asked. Joly nodded "I'll give you 10 minutes to yourself" he told him "I promised her that we'd all be here when she woke up, I intend to keep it". Enjolras entered the back room quietly and approached Abby.

Her face was pale and her breaths were slightly uneven. Her head and stomach were bandaged and Enjolras felt a little heartbroken that someone would shoot a 7 year old girl. He picked her up and sat in a chair in the corner, gently cradling her.

In his mind he wanted to scold her, wanted to say how foolish she was to be playing near a riot, and getting shot, but a part of him wondered if he said those things, would he regret them if she died? Somehow he knew the answer was yes. 10 minutes later the rest of the students all filed into the room.

Courfeyrac stayed with Grantaire and led him into a quiet corner of he room, talking soothingly to him, giving him some wine to drink, and trying to get the blood off his shirtfront. Combeferre, Marius, Feuilly, and Prouvaire were talking quietly to each other about something, while Lesgles and Joly asked Gavroche to give every detail about what had happened earlier.

After about 2 hours Gavroche had fallen asleep, and some of the students began to get restless. Enjolras was still holding Abby close, but Joly had given him a blanket to wrap her in. Joly kept checking Abby while Lesgles tried to help, but he wasn't going much. Prouvaire had begun falling asleep on the table, and Combeferre had to shove him off in order to wake him again.

Suddenly Abby moaned and the students all sprang up. Enjolras stroked her cheek "Abby?" he asked gently, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him "'Jolras?" she asked weakly. He nodded "We're all right here" he told her "And everything's gonna be fine ok?" he asked.

She nodded "Where's everybody else?" she asked, Joly walked up "We're all right here just like I promised" he told her. She smiled at him "Thank you Joly" she said quietly. One by one the students began to approach her, telling her that she was going to be fine and saying how brave she was.

To each students she would merely nod, exhaustion evident on her young face, and tell them that she loved each one of them. After everyone had seen her, Joly told Enjolras to bring her home, and he did so at once. When they entered the flat Enjolras brought her to her room.

Before he could put her down though she spoke in a little voice "Enjolras? Could you just stay with me a little while? Please?". He sighed and held her gently "Abby you're going to live, hear me?" he asked her, she coughed and gasped in pain "'Jolras, it hurts a lot" she told him weakly "I know" he replied softly, kissing her forehead "It's going to hurt for a while".

He waited quietly until she fell asleep, which wasn't very long, and even cradled her a little while after that before changing her into a clean nightgown and putting her to bed. He kissed her forehead once more before leaving "I won't let this happen again" he told her as he stood in the doorway of her room "I've failed my promise once now, but I won't fail again".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the mushiest thing I think I've ever written. Wondering why? Well here are some answers<strong>

**1. Abby will NOT be getting shot at the barricades, so, I had her get shot here in the building up to the time of the barricade. Spoiler alert! Enjolras will send her away when he sends away all the other 'Women and Fathers of Children'. But she comes back afterward**

**2. I'm in a mushy mood. My last day of school was yesterday (Well two days ago since it's past midnight now) and everybody was all sad and everything and the boy I like gave me the biggest hug ever and wrote the sweetest thing in my yearbook. So, my heart's all fuzzy from that**

**3. Come on, Abby/Enjolras love is SO CUTE! **

**So there you have it. School is officially done now, HOWEVER, on July 12th I'm leaving for Kentucky and may not be able to update. I will try in the hotel rooms, but I'll be very busy so, don't hope too much. That's a long ways away though, in the meantime, we will have LOTS of updates! Heck maybe I'll even finish this by then! We're on a good time thing right now!**

**As always, please REVIEW! Seriously, I don't even care if you just skimmed this, reviews modivate me to write. No reviews, no chapters (Unless I get some crazy idea that I just GOTTA write down). Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"JOLY!" Enjolras yelled as he entered the cafe 3 days later. The medical student looked up from his textbook and sighed in slight agitation "Yes?" he asked with a slight rolling of his eyes. Enjolras took a few breaths before asking in a low voice "Do you have any pain medications?".

Lesgles looked up from his book that he was reading at a nearby table "Why? Abby giving you a headache or something?" he asked, amused. Enjolras crossed his arms "For your information it's not for me, it's for Abby" he replied, looking very annoyed. "Why so angry about it then? I'd think you'd be more worried than annoyed" Joly told him, glancing back down at his textbook.

Enjolras huffed "Well I'm both. She's in so much pain at night that she cries quite loudly! I've hardly slept at all and my exams are coming up!" he admitted. Grantaire hopped down from his barstool and joined the group "Maybe you should, I don't know, comfort her? She's only a child after all" he told him.

"Gavroche didn't need to be held when his arm was injured!" Enjolras pointed out, but Lesgles shook his head "He's a boy, that's different. And even he was quite shaken after that fight" he replied. Combeferre nodded from the table where he sat nearby "Lesgles and Grantaire both have points. Remember that she's seen quite a lot, especially in that time she was alone on the streets, and even the time with her mother. She's probably afraid".

Joly closed his textbook and sighed "Pain and Fear, makes just about everyone cry until their hoarse once in a while" he said "Especially for a child such as Abby. However, the fact that you say she's in horrible amounts of pain does worry me slightly, might I come home with you to check on her?" he asked.

Enjolras nodded "Of course", Joly stood up and began following him out, but stopped at the door "Grantaire" he called, the drunk looked up "You might need to live up to your nickname soon" he told him. Grantaire smiled and took a large swig of his wine "I'll be the best Nanny in all of Paris!" he called after them.

Once they were out of sight Combeferre laughed and shook his head as he got back to his book "Grantaire the drunk nanny, once I see flying elephants and moving pictures, I'll have seen everything!" he said out loud. Just then Prouvaire called from the back room "DO NOT DOUBT ME! THERE WILL BE MOVING PICTURES AND FLYING ELEPHANTS IN THE FUTURE!". Lesgles shouted back "SHUT UP JEHAN! JUST WRITE YOUR STUPID SPEECH ALREADY!".

Meanwhile Joly and Enjolras walked down the street and up to Enjolras's apartment. Enjolras opened the door quietly and stepped inside, Joly following silently behind him. "Abby?" Enjolras called softly, there was no answer and he sighed in relief "I think she's asleep" he told Joly, the student nodded "Probably for the best" he replied.

Joly and Enjolras entered her room and began to examine her "Damn" Joly hissed after taking off the bandages "She pulled a couple of the stitches". Suddenly Abby began to stir and she blinked up at Joly, her eyes clouded in a bit of confusion "Joly? What are you doin here?" she asked quietly. He continued examining and suddenly she yelped out in pain "OW! Hey that hurt!" she whimpered.

The medical student sighed "Just as I thought, she pulled the stitches and they got infected" he told Enjolras. The other student looked up "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked. Joly stood and thought deeply "Well, I really don't know. I think I'll just leave the stitches out since she's not bleeding anymore. I'll pull the rest out and then clean it, try to get rid of the infection. Good thing we caught it early" he explained.

Abby looked around nervously as Joly pulled out a pair of scissors "Is this gonna hurt?" she asked him timidly. He gave her an apologetic look before nodding slowly "I'm afraid it probably will" he admitted. Enjolras offered her his hand, which Abby eagerly accepted as Joly began cutting. She squeezed her eyes shut and took sharp breaths every cut Joly made.

"Hurry up!" she gasped, tears beginning to stream down her face as she fought back the urge to cry out. Joly put the scissors down "We're almost done, I've gotten out all your stitches, just let me just clean it and rebandage your wounds and you'll be fine alright?" he asked her. Abby nodded and Enjolras squeezed her hand gently for reassurance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Abby, he finished. "You're doing pretty well Abby, just rest a while longer though" Joly told her gently as she tried to sit herself up. She winced "When will I be able to come back to the cafe?" she questioned "I miss Nanny and everyone else" she told him. Enjolras shook his head "You won't be going for quite a while. But I'm sure they'll come visit you" he told her.

Her eyes brightened to this "I really hope so" she answered. Joly said goodbye and promised he would tell everyone at the cafe she said hello before he left Enjolras's flat. Enjolras sat down next to Abby and sighed "Abby, what am I going to do with you girl?" he questioned. She giggled "Nothing, haven't I proven I don't need anyone? I'm ok by myself, really" she told him.

He glanced at her "Tell me about when you lived on the streets, with your mother" he asked her gently. She looked up at the ceiling, as if her life story was written there "I remember, I remember the things I saw, and the things my mother told me" she began "Days were long, nights were longer. We didn't get to eat very much. Sometimes, if I was very very good, someone would give me a little piece of bread" she told him.

"My mother worked day and night, leaving me on my own most of the time. During the day she worked in a factory, sewing very pretty dresses, and at nights men would pay her some money, then take her in their houses. I don't know what they did in there, my mother always made me stand outside and wait for her. Her hair would always be messy after she came out of there and sometimes her dress was torn, or she bled"

Abby paused and glanced at Enjolras, who gazed back at her with steady eyes "Go on" he prodded her. She looked back up "Mother tried her best, making sure I didn't have to work since I was hardly 5 years old at the time. At night, after she'd worked, or in times when she couldn't work at night, she'd stay with me in an alleyway or where ever we could find a place to sleep. Sometimes she sang, she had a really pretty voice. I still remember it".

Enjolras looked down "What happened the night you met me?" he asked. She smiled "Oh 'Jolras, I was thinking about this while I was on my own that month, I'd actually seen you before you took me in. One day I was sitting on the street hoping someone would give me some food. Then I saw you, walking down the street carrying a few books" Abby blushed "I was thinking how handsome you were and daydreaming about how nice it would be when I got older to have a lover as handsome as you".

He smiled and chuckled "Oh really? Am I still handsome?" he asked her. She laughed "Of course you are 'Jolras" she replied, once she laughed she grew quiet and continued "But before you took me in, I remember this man went to my mother and asked her something. Whatever it was, she really didn't want to do it, but the man made her go into the alleyway and do it. The next night the man returned with more people and..." she choked on a sob "They pulled a knife and started attacking her! She told me to run and never look back" she cried.

"You've said enough now, thank you" Enjolras told her gently, she cried "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry, I know it's been bothering you". He hushed her and sat on her bed, pulling Abby into his lap gently and holding her like the others had advised, she quieted down almost immediately "Abby?" he asked her "Yes 'Jolras?" she replied.

Taking a deep breath, he asked her "Are you afraid to die?" he asked her. She shook her head and nuzzled into his chest "No" she replied softly "I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that one day you'll leave, and never return. But I've always been afraid of that, children on the street told me all the time that my mother would eventually leave me. She didn't mean to of course, but she did leave me. And, you might not mean to, but I fear you and the others might leave me one day too" she admitted.

Enjolras turned her head so she was looking him straight in the eyes "Abby, I'm not going anywhere, and the rest of the amis aren't going anywhere either" he told her. "You have to have faith that the people will rise with us when the time comes and help us return to you" he paused "Would you like to hear a secret of mine?" he asked, Abby's eyes lit up slightly and she nodded eagerly.

He smiled slightly "I'm afraid of dying alone" he said quietly. Abby smiled "Really?" she asked, he nodded and she looked down, thinking about it. After a few moment she wrapped her arms around him "Well it's ok, you won't be alone. You have all our friends, and me, and I'm sure the people will stand up, I know it" she said, her voice growing passionate as she spoke.

Chuckling he ran his fingers through her hair "Now that we've settled that, might I please go study for my exams, it's quite important" he told her. She laughed and nodded and he picked her up, grabbing one of her dolls and carrying her into the main room and setting her on the floor near the fireplace "Don't tell Joly I let you out of bed. As long as you're quiet and careful, you can play alright?" he asked her, handing her her doll.

Abby smiled bright "I won't tell nobody!" she told him. He stood up and went over to the desk, opening his textbook to one of the pages he'd marked and began reading. Somehow he knew that Abby wouldn't be keeping him up with her tears anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! THE FLUFF! IT BURNS! God, I need somethings nonfluffy to happen. But anything that involves Abby IS fluffy! She's just a fluffy person! Oh whatever. <strong>

**It's OFFICIALLY SUMMER! ALMOST! I have to go to a band rehearsal on Friday and play a graduation Saturday, but after that it's SUMMERTIME! Which means more writing! YAY! Hope to finish this story, but I actually have something to ask of my wonderful readers. This story, has two potential endpoints, when Abby grows up (It would be one of those 10 years later type things), or right after the barricade. **

**Now before you go freaking out, let me say that Enjolras WILL live in both versions so don't worry about that. It's mostly a 'If you wanna know what happens to Abby when she grows up, or do you want to just leave it up to your imaginations' so, whichever you want, leave a review and say so! And while we're on the subject, the rest of the Amis do die, so, don't get your hopes up. **

**My list of 'Miracles' is to save Enjolras, Grantaire, and Joly. If there are any other members of the Amis you think I should save (Or shouldn't), also put it in the review. HOWEVER, it can't be just because you like/dislike them, I want a good reason for saving them. Do you just think that a particular member's relationship with Abby is too good to be ruined, or do you think it would make more drama and action if someone died? And P.S. Saving Gavroche does NOT count, he cannot, and will not be saved. Sorry**

**As Enjolras would say, this is a story for the people, therefore the people (That would be you) should have some say in what happens. Please Review and THANK YOU for reading! I am really starting to love this story, probably one of my favorites! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Why's winter so long?" Abby asked 2 months later. Enjolras looked up from the book he was reading and chuckled "Abby, winter is just as long as all the other seasons. And winter just started a few weeks ago" he replied. Abby fiddled with the lace on one of her doll's dresses "Yes I know, but it seems so long, especially with all the sickness".

Enjolras stiffened slightly at her words, he knew very well of the disease that was beginning to ravage the city. Joly and Combeferre had stated it was called Cholera, and it was deadly. It was beginning to make Enjolras uneasy, not only due to the fact that he, Abby, and the rest of the Amis were at risk, but so were the people who were to stand up in the revolution to come.

Abby stood up and went over to Enjolras, climbing into his lap and taking his book so she could see it "What are you reading, it looks boring". He rolled his eyes "It's Romeo and Juliet" he answered, showing her the cover. She examinded the picture on the front before looking at Enjolras "Well what's it about?" she asked.

He sighed and opened the book "It's a play. About a boy and a girl who meet each other at a party and fall in love, but they can't be together because their families are enemies" he explained. Abby sighed "Do you hope you'll find that special someone?" she asked him. He shook his head "No, I won't find them, and I don't plan to go searching unlike SOME other people we know".

"Courfeyrac can't help it! He says the ladies just LOVE him" Abby defended innocently, only causing Enjolras to sigh and close his book, putting it on the table next to him and focus on the girl sitting on his lap. Abby was tugging at his cravat, and eventually managed to pull it off and examine it.

She looked up from the fabric "'Jolras, do you think I'LL ever meet that someone?" she asked him seriously. She looked at him with suh innocent eyes that he couldn't help but smile "Yes, I'm sure you'll find someone" he assured her. Abby smiled and handed him his cravat back "Guess what?" she asked him.

Enjolras knew whatever it was she wanted, wouldn't be something he wanted to know, but still, he answered her "What?". She hopped off his lap and looked at him "Prouvaire and Marius said they have a special surprise for me and Gavroche tomorrow!" she told him.

A surprise was the last thing Enjolras would want from either of those two, but he didn't have the energy to say anything about it so he simply stood "It's time for you to go to sleep now" he told her. She picked up her doll and looked at the time "Aw, how did it get to be so late anyway?" she asked him.

He ushered her back towards her room "Time flies when your having fun, that's what they say. Now off to bed, I'll see you in the morning" he told her. She hopped into her bed and Enjolras kissed her cheek, which he only did when he was really worried or really happy "G'Night Enjolras" she said.

Once he was out the door Abby changed into her nightgown and crawled into her bed. She wasn't tired still, but as she lay on her bed her eyelids began to grow heavy and she yawned. Still, sleep wouldn't come to her that easily, so she simply lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

After what seemed like forever, Abby heard something in the other room. Sitting up straight, she waited to hear another sound, but didn't hear anything. She tossed aside her blankets and jumped out of her bed, creeping towards her bedroom door.

Quietly, she cracked it open and looked in the main room. Enjolras was sitting at his desk in his nightclothes, he seemed to be thinking about something, but whatever it was bothered him, because he kept running his hand through his hair which was making it stick up.

She gently opened the door and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder "'Jolras?" she asked him almost timidly. He jumped a little and turned to look at her, his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying "What's the matter Abby?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

Abby narrowed her eyes slightly "What's the matter with me? I'd ask you the same question!" she said, trying to sound tough. He looked away from her "I must have woken you up, I'm sorry" he told her. She shook her head "It's alright, I was still awake. Why are you sad 'Jolras?" she asked him.

He sighed "I'm just worried. How are the people to stand up in June when they're dying of sickness now?" he asked her. She shrugged "I don't know, maybe this will help the flame of rebellion instead of douse it, maybe they'll demand better care so they don't get sick. 'Cause Joly told me that the sick came from bad food and water" she told him.

Enjolras took a few deep breaths "I had a nightmare" he admitted to her uneasily. She blinked "What was it about?" she asked, he swallowed "The barricade. The people didn't rise up and we were all killed. And I took our flag and they shot me down the the opposite side of the barricade from the rest of the amis, so I died by myself" he told her "And you were killed, and the amis, and Gavroche, and even that girl that follows Marius around" "Eponine?" "Yes that's her".

They sat in silence for a long moment before Abby tugged on Enjolras's arm "Well the best way to feel better is to go back to sleep and have a better dream" she told him. He blinked "How do you know?" he asked her curiously, she shrugged "Because I have bad dreams a lot now. But I know you get annoyed when I cry about them so I just try to get back to sleep and have a better dreams before I can get awake enough to cry" she admitted.

He stood and picked her up "Fine, but then you're coming with me" he said, carrying her into his room and placing her on the other side of his bed. He then proceeded to divide "My side, your side" he pointed. She rolled her eyes "Yes I know. How come I gotta be here? Are you scared your gonna have another bad dream?" she asked him.

Enjolras paused for a moment and Abby raised her eyebrow, he looked up at her "Honestly?" he asked, she nodded "Yes" he admitted. She rolled her eyes again but smiled innocently "Oh 'Jolras, you're not gonna have a bad dream!" she told him.

"I know" he told her "I just, don't want to be alone tonight that's all" he told her. Abby laughed "So do what Courfeyrac does and buy yourself a lady! Would you like me to?" she asked, he shot up and stared at her in horror "NO! No no no! Absolutely not!" he told her. She chuckled and rolled over so she was facing away from him "Suit yourself".

The next morning Abby and Gavroche ran to the park where Marius and Prouvaire had told them to go. They sat under and tree and waited, Gavroche swinging from the branch and hanging upside down "What do you think the surprise is?" he asked her excitedly.

She chuckled "Dunno'' she replied. Gavroche looked at her for a moment "You know, your eyes match the color of the tree leaves in the summer. I wish there were leaves in the trees right now" he told her. Suddenly he flipped up and looked "HEY! I see Marius!".

Abby stood and ran to him "Marius! What's the surprise?" he asked. The young student smiled "Oh it's a really big surprise. But you and Gavroche have to close your eyes he told them. Abby and Gavroche nodded and Marius ran back, ushering out Prouvaire and the 'surprise'.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now" Prouvaire told them. They opened their eyes and gasped "YOU GOT ME A PONY!" Abby yelled happily, running up to it and hugging it. Sure enough, Prouvaire stood holding the lead rope of a small dapple grey pony with a black mane and tail and a star on her forehead.

Prouvaire smiled "Glad you like her. Her name's Esprit" he told her. She rubbed Esprit's forehead which made the pony nicker happily "Oh she's so pretty!" she said. Gavroche walked up "Can we ride her?" he asked, Marius lifted Gavroche onto the pony's back "Sure. She'll do whatever you like!" he told him.

She laughed "Where'd you guys get her?" Abby asked as she ran her fingers through the pony's mane. Marius smiled "Well, I had a little money and saw she was for sale. Thought you might like her" he told her. Abby nodded, leaning on the pony's neck "Oh I love her!" she said contently.

Prouvaire began leading Esprit and Gavroche back towards the cafe "Let's show the others!" he said. Gavroche nodded excitedly "Wait til the others see me on this! I feel like a prince!" he told them. Abby crossed her arms "Well everybody knows I'm the princess" she said as they neared the cafe.

"That's right your the princess" Courfeyrac said as he came up behind them, scooping Abby up and making her laughed "Hi Courfeyrac! Look what Marius and Prouvaire got! A Pony! Isn't she pretty?" she asked. He nodded "The prettiest pony I ever saw" he told her. Abby nodded "I think so too!".

They entered the cafe, leading the pony in through the front door even though she just barely fit and Gavroche had to lift his legs up so they didn't get crushed in the doorframe. "Combeferre! WE GOT A PONY!" Abby called as they entered. The student looked up from his book and groaned "Why'd you bring it in here?" he asked annoyed.

Gavroche jumped off and patted Esprit's neck "She likes it in here" he said. The pony walked over to Grantaire and stuck her nose in his wineglass "Ah, she knows what's good don't she?" Grantaire said, pouring the pony more wine once she finished.

Abby snatched the bottled from him "Nanny! You can't make my pony drunk!" she scolded him. Suddenly Lesgles and Joly walked in, Lesgles dropping the books he was carrying on Joly's foot. "Ow!" Joly yelped as Lesgles stood dumbfounded "Um, does anyone else she the horse standing in the middle of the cafe?" he asked. Combeferre huffed in annoyance "Just wait until Enjolras gets here".

Enjolras walked into the cafe with Feuilly and simply stopped and stared at the pony "Amis..." he said, the students looked up "Yes Enjolras?" they asked. He walked around so he could see the pony all the way around "There's a horse in the middle of the cafe you know" he said. Abby ran up to Enjolras "It's not a horse! It's a pony! And she's mine!" she told him.

He raised an eyebrow "You're pony? Really? And where did you get this pony from?" he asked. Abby pointed at Marius and Prouvaire "They did!" she said happily "Aren't they the greatest?" she asked. Grantaire made a face "I thought I was the greatest?" he asked. Abby went over to him "Of course you are Nanny!" she told him "All the Amis are!".

After what seemed like an eternity Enjolras sighed "Where are we to keep this pony?" he asked. Combeferre crossed his arms "Not at my place!" he declared. Abby shrugged "I'll keep her in my room!" she said, she pulled on Esprit's lead rope and began leading the pony out the cafe, they disappeared down the street.

Enjolras shook his head "I was hoping to get her the pony myself once I found a place to keep it" he admitted to the others. Lesgles patted him on the back "You better go catch up to her make sure she doesn't break the door trying to get that pony in there" he told him.

He nodded and bid goodbye to the Amis before nearly running down the street to catch up to Abby and Esprit. When he finally did Abby was fiddling with her key to get in the flat. Enjolras went up to her and snatched it away "Hey!" she said.

"You're not bringing that pony into my flat!" he told her. She crossed her arms and huffed "Yes I am!" she told him. He narrowed his eyes "No you are not!" he told her. She went over to the pony "Then I'll run away to somewhere where I CAN keep her!" she threatened.

There was a long silence between the two of them before Enjolras finally opened the door and stepped inside "You're picking up after her!" he called as he went into his bedroom. Abby jumped excitedly and led the pony through the front door and into her bedroom "Yay! We're gonna have so much fun Esprit just you wait!" she said.

The grey pony nodded her head and Abby kissed her on the nose before changing into her nightgown, which she said she didn't mind doing in front of Esprit because 'We're all girls here' as she'd told her. She went out into the main room where Enjolras was reading "I'm going to sleep now 'Jolras" she told him.

He looked up and sighed "Alright. Good Night Abby" he said. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "G'Night 'Jolras" she told him before turning and going back into her bedroom. She crawled into bed and looked over at Esprit, who gazed steadily back at her "You and me Esprit, I bet we'll be a good team!" she told the pony. To this, the pony nodded in agreement, and Abby knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>And she finishes at 2:30 in the morning! YAY! I'm exhausted but I couldn't sleep so, here's the next chapter! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be of the getting up to the barricade (Red &amp; Black and Do you hear the people sing speeches). <strong>

**Earlier I was listening to really sad piano music (Dunno why, just in the mood) and I have already written out the chapter right after the barricade where Abby goes and find everybody dead (Almost). I wrote it and it's actually very heartbreaking. **

**As per request, I kept the people I was going to save, and none of them got out uninjured. However, someone wanted me to save Courfeyrac, but since they didn't really give me a reason, I just had a really touching moment between him and Abby before he dies. Like, I nearly cried writing it kinda thing. **

**REVIEW! I love reading them so much! You guys just rock! I think I'm gonna try to finish this story before I go to Kentucky (July 12th) so, let's all get excited! WOO! Ok, I think I've just about covered everything. As always, THANKS FOR READING! And don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Abby asked the pony to go faster as they weaved through the streets on a cool June evening. As the cafe came into view she turned Esprit into the ally and went around the building to the back door. Hopping off the pony, she lead her through and into the spare storage room, which the owner of the cafe had very kindly let her use as a stables.

The owner of the cafe had actually gone away on a business trip about a week ago, but told the students they were allowed to do as they pleased. Abby knew for a fact that Enjolras was going to use this as a chance to start his precious revolution, which he'd been planning and rallying for since the winter.

Taking off Esprit's bridle, she patted her pony's neck and told her how good she was, before smoothing her skirts and entering the cafe, which had more people in it than usual. "The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins!" Enjolras was saying from his position on top of a table.

Abby took a seat and listened intently, they were talking of the the fight to come, how strong the army was going to be. Suddenly Marius ran in, everyone turning to look at him, Enjolras narrowed his eyes "Marius, you're late" he informed him. Joly laughed "What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost" he asked.

Grantaire raised his bottle from where he was sitting "Have some wine and tell us what's going on!" he encouraged. Marius put his hands in his pocket and looked to the ground, informing them that he'd seen some girl, who'd been their one minute, and then had disappeared.

All eyes turned to Grantaire as he laughed, beginning to make fun of him "Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him Oooo and Ahhhh" he laughed and hopped off his barstool, hopping onto one of the chairs. He adressed Enjolras "You talk of battles to be won, and then here he comes like Don Juan! It's better than an Opera!" he said, mock bowing. Everyone in the cafe laughed and clapped at him, Enjolras holding up his hand to get their attention back.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are" he told him "Do we fight for a night at the opera now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Marius and Grantaire, who both lowered their heads, slightly ashamed. Enjolras continued "Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is it all simply a game for rich young boys to play? The colors of the world, are changing day by day".

Abby raised her head as he broke into his 'Red and Black' speech. Marius interrupted him though "Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels!" he said defensively "To be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight! And had you been there tonight you might also have known. How the world can be changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!".

Also trying to redeem himself, Grantaire chimed in with Marius, giving their own counter speech. Enjolras rolled his eyes "Marius, you are no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well" he said, his eyes met with Abby for a moment before he continued "But now there is a higher call".

"Who cares about your lonely soul?" he said, almost mockingly "When we strive towards a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all!". As the rest of the people in the cafe began to recite Enjolras's words, Abby couldn't help but think of his last words 'Our little lives don't count at all' she wondered 'They count to me'.

After that Enjolras hopping off his chair, beginning to enquire about how many guns they had, and telling Grantaire to stop drinking, to which he only laughed "Give me brandy on my breath and I'll BREATH them all to death!" he told them. Abby looked up at Gavroche ran in and began trying to get their attention.

Suddenly getting annoyed he stood on the table Enjolras had just been standing on and yelled "LISTEN EVERYBODY". The cafe grew silent and all eyes were on the gamin as he informed them "General Lamarque is dead". There was a long silence that filled the room, many people bowed their heads sadly.

Enjolras looked up "Lamarque, is dead" he repeated slowly, as if trying to get the words to sink in "Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate!" his eyes suddenly lit up "The people's man! His death is the sign we await!" he announced eagerly. "On his funeral day they will honor his name" he said, thinking through the possibilities "With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. From the canvas of grief we will kindle our flame".

He smiled "On the tomb of Larmaque shall a barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!" he cried, everyone started cheering as he went on "Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilent shout they will come one and all! They will come when we call!" he said, passion evident in his voice.

Abby couldn't help but be inspired by his words, now that the time of the rebellion was so close. She believed him, and he seemed to believe his own words when he said the people would rise up with them "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men" he asked, of course she must! Of course they would rise with them!

By the end of the meeting everyone was fired up, most of them running into the streets to find supplies and rally up their friends. Abby went over to Grantaire and sighed "Do you think we'll win Nanny?" she asked him. He nodded "I think Enjolras knows what he's doing. With him leading, they can't lose" he told her.

That night Abby and Enjolras began preparing themselves for the fight to come. "One day more 'Jolras" she said absentmindedly, pulling putting on a cap. Gavroche had let her borrow some of his clothes so she'd look like a boy. Enjolras didn't like it at first, but he knew having her help would be good for the revolution. They were all risking their lives, it wouldn't have been fair not to let her do the same. However, she was still hesitent herself, and so tonight was her last chance to make up her mind.

He nodded as he put on his vest and picked up his gun "One more day before the storm" he warned her "At the barricade to freedom" he looked at her as he stood in the doorway "When our ranks begin to form, will you take your place with me?" he asked her. She nodded and took his hand confidently, and they strode out into the streets and towards the cafe, where everyone was waiting.

When they arrived they were gathering materials to build the barricade "One day to the new beginning!" some of them said excitedly "We'll raise the flag of freedom high!" said some others. "Every man will be a king!" others chanted "There's a new world for the winning!".

Enjolras looked around "Do you hear the people sing?" he asked as Marius walked in he nodded "My place, is here, I fight with you!".Abby looked up "Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store" she told them "One more dawn, one more day" she sighed "One day more".

The next day they built the barricade hastily. as they built Enjolras spoke "Each man to his duty and don't be afraid. WAIT!" everyone looked up at him "I will need a report on the strength of the foe" he told them. To this an older looking man stepped forward "I can find out the truth! I know their ways, faught my wars, served my time" Abby lost interest and looked over to where Marius and Eponine were talking.

Marius didn't look happy to see Eponine, but Abby was, 'Good for her' she thought. Suddenly Eponine's bright face darkened as Marius handed her some letter. As Marius when to go help she heard Eponine speak softly "Little you know" she sighed "Little you care". Eponine turned and left before Abby went back to helping them build up the barricade.

It wasn't long before their barricade was finished, Abby shuddered slightly at the sight of it, for it was exactly like the one that had been in her nightmare that night, when she'd had to go to Enjolras. Suddenly she began to question being there, and casting a glance at Enjolras, he looked at her intensely as though he was considering throwing her out.

The men all looked up at Enjolras "We pledge ourselves to hold this barricade" they promised. Marius nodded "Let them come in their legions and they will be met!" he called out. Enjolras rallied them "Have faith in yourselves and don't be afraid" he reminded them. Grantaire raised his glass "Let's give em a screwing they'll never forget!" he cheered, everyone else cheered with him.

"This is where it begins!" Combeferre stated, Courfeyrac stepped forward "And if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is hardest there will I be!" he chanted. Fueilly called out next "Let them come if they dare! We'll be there!", Abby sighed at his words and felt a little guilty, Feuilly might not even be here if she hadn't introduced him.

Joly looked up from his position as lookout "HE'S BACK!" he called down. The older man Abby had seen before ran in and Gavroche looked at him with a funny looked "What's the matter?" Abby whispered as the man gave his report "That man's no good. He's a spy" Gavroche replied. Abby looked back at the man "You sure?" she asked, he nodded "Positive. Should we tell em?" he asked.

Instead of answering Abby waited for the end of his report before yelling "LIAR!". Gavroche laughed a little before walking over to him, Abby right next to him "Good evening dear inspector lovely evenin my dear" Gavroche said in a sing song voice. He adressed the rest of the students "I know this man my friends his name's inspector Javert" he told him. Abby chimed in "So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do".

Grantaire laughed "Bravo! You two're the top of the class!", Prouvaire narrowed his eyes "So what're we gonna do with this snake in the grass?" he asked. Enjolras glared at the inspector "Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there. The people will decide your fate Inspector Javert" Courfeyrac angrily yelled out to shoot him and the inspector just laughed "Shoot me now or shoot me later".

This all only went to fuel Enjolras's anger and frustation "Take this man and bring him through, there is WORK we have to do!" he yelled, ending it so there was no more argument on the matter. As Javert was dragged inside Joly called out "There's a boy climbing the barricade!".

Abby looked up at the boy as he staggered down the barricade at towards Marius, her eyes widened, that was no boy, it was Eponine! She nearly fell into his arms, "What are you doing?" he questioned her. Her voice trembled "I took the letter like you said, and I met her father at the door. He said he'd give it" she paused "I don't think I can stand, anymore" she told him.

He shook his head "You're hurt!" he told her. Before he could do anything she stopped him, telling him to stay with her. Abby stood frozen in place, watching it unfold infront of her. Eponine? How could anyone shoot her, how could they just take a life? She hadn't even been armed, the fighting had hardly started!

Tears began to blind her and she felt herself tremble, finally she tore herself away from the scene and ran to Enjolras. He looked at her "What's the matter?" he asked her "Have you been shot already?" he asked, she shook her head, choking on sobs "E... Ep... Eponine's been shot" she cried.

Enjolras looked up and noticed Marius on the ground, Eponine pulled into his lap, blood pooling on the floor. He stepped forward, handing Abby over to Grantaire, who let her cry into him. Enjolras looked down at the sad scene "She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade" he said sadly. Marius looked down, tears welling in his eyes "Her name was Eponine, her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid".

"We fight here in her name" Combeferre spoke up determinedly, Prouvaire was looking down but looked up and said "She will not die in vain. Lesgles, who had been quiet most of the time finally spoke up "She will not be betrayed". Abby didn't dare look as they carried her away. Enjolras was about to ask her if she wanted to stay and fight but suddenly Grantaire spoke "Here comes a man in uniform. What brings you to this place?" he asked.

This man was older as well, about the same age as the inspector it looked like "I come here as a volunteer" he told them, Joly crossed his arms "Approacher show your face". Prouvaire raised an eyebrow at the man "You wear an army uniform" he stated, the old man nodded "That's why they let me through" he replied. "You've got some years behind you sir?" Joly asked, once again the man nodded "There's much that I can do".

Joly glanced over at the inspector "You see that prisoner over there?" he asked, Grantaire crossed his arms, Abby still at his side looking at the old man with questioning eyes "A volunteer like You" he said. "A spy who calls himself Jarvert" he growled "He's gonna get it too!".

"They're getting ready to attack!" someone called as Enjolras handed him a gun "Take this an use it well, but if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell" he told hiim. Abby suddenly looked up as cries that there was a rather large force coming rose up. She ran over to Gavroche who handed her a gun "Shh, I stole this from that inspector. I got my own gun, now you have one" he told her. She nodded in thanks as they found a spot to hide and shoot from.

Gavroche looked at her as they waited for Enjolras to tell them to shoot. "You ever fire a gun?" he asked her, suddenly Enjolras's cry rang out "FIRE" and the shooting began, Abby ducked "No, you?" she asked. He fired his gun and laughed "Nope" he replied.

The fighting went on forever. Gavroche and Abby continuing to shoot at nothing, but they both cheered when Gavroche finally hit someone. "Look how they turn and run!" someone laughed, Grantaire took a drink "And so the war was won" he announced. Enjolras shook his head "They will be back again, make an attack again" he told them as Abby and Gavroche joined the group.

Enjolras looked over at the old man "I will thank you Monsiuer when our battle is won!" he assured him. The old man nodded "There is something you can do" "If it is within my power" Enjolras told him. He looked over at the inspector "Give me the spy Javert, let me take care of him" he said. Javert yelled angrily in protest but Enjolras nodded "Do what you have to do the man belongs to you!" he told him.

"The enemy may be regrouping! Back to your positions! The night is falling fast!" he commanded. Abby and Gavroche decided to duck into the cafe. Suddenly a shot rang out and not long after the old man returned. Night had fallen over the barricade and everything was still. Enjolras looked around before quietly giving orders "Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They won't attack until it's light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as the eagle flies, we are not alone, the people too must rise".

Abby and Gavroche went over into a corner of the cafe to rest. They listened as Grantaire led them all into having a drink and singing. Suddenly Gavroche took her hand "Um, Abby?" he asked. She looked up at him "Yea?" she asked. He swallowed as though he were unsure of himself "Well, you see, I think we're gonna die tomorrow" he told her.

She thought for a long time before nodded "Go on" she told him. He looked over at some of the students, with girls at their sides "Well, I wanted to wait, til we were older, but I don't think we can wait. So uh" he looked down then looked her in the eyes "Abby I love you, and I woulda married you" he told her. She looked at him for a moment before smiling "That's kinda funny Gavroche, 'cause I woulda married you too" she admitted to him.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, children don't know of such things, it was just a kiss that though innocent, held all the love and passion in the world. They looked at each other for a long time before Abby looked down and blushed. Suddenly Gavroche looked up "Abby, I'm sure Enjolras will send you away. If I don't die tomorrow, I hope that you'll wait for me" he told her. She nodded, tears in her eyes "I will" she told him.

Enjolras called her over and she ran to him, he crouched down to her level and hugged her "You're alright? Nothing hurt?" he asked her, she nodded "I'm fine 'Jolras" she told him. He looked at her "Abby, I've thought about it, and this isn't a place for you. You must leave now" he told her. She looked down quietly for a long time, tears rolling down her cheeks but she nodded "I'll leave before dawn. Just let me say goodbye?" she asked.

He shook his head "There'll be no need Abby, the people shall rise in the morning and we'll all return to tell the story. But for your safety, I must ask you to go now, while it's safe. Go straight to the flat on Esprit, and don't come out until the fighting's done. Understand?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her out the back door into the ally where Esprit was already tacked.

Enjolras picked her up and put her on the ponies back and she looked down at him, tears still streaming down her face. She wanted to say something put she couldn't, her throat was too tight. He pulled her arm gently and she leaned down, he kissed her cheek "Stay safe, do you promise?" he asked. She nodded "Take the back streets where there's no national guards" he told her.

With a slap on her pony's hindquarters, Esprit took off into the dark streets. Abby blindly trying to steer but she couldn't see through all the tears. What if she didn't see Enjolras and all the others again? She let out a quiet sob, but didn't make an effort to pull her pony up, Enjolras had asked her to go, and so she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was the longest chapter EVER! But hey, it was pretty good right? Yea yea I know, I pretty much ripped off and wrote Musical dialoge, but I didn't write ALL of it...<strong>

**In case you're wondering, YES I used the 25th Anniversery concert to write most of this. Why? Because it was handy, on my ipod next to me. And I actually don't know how the stage show is, well, staged. So a lot of this is changed. And YES I know that the whole 'Little People' thing with Gavroche is just for him, but I let Abby chime in, deal with it =P**

**Next chapter Abby shall return, to a not so pretty sight. Break out your tissues everyone, this is gonna be a tough chapter. Reviews as always, and um, I think that's about it... Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

The night was long, too long for Abby's liking as she went back to the flat. Fumbling with her keys, the entered the flat and led Esprit in behind her. Not sure what to do, she changed out of her boy clothes and into a regular dress. She waited quietly until the dawn, and once dawn broke, the fighting contunied.

Hours went by, and still it continued, eventually, she couldn't wait anymore, the flat was to empty without Enjolras there. Grabbing Esprit's rains she led the pony outside and leapt on her back, kicking her foreward. Suddenly she pulled her up though, there were other barricades in the city, and there were national guard everywhere. She wanted to turn back but she could hear them marching, so she ducked into an alleyway and waited.

Rain started fell steadily, making the streets cold and wet and the sky grey and dreary. Abby slowly crept out of the ally a few minutes later, Esprit's reins clutched tightly in her little hand after she'd dismounted. She stood in the middle of the street and simply looked around, it was silent.

"Was it really worth it Esprit?" she asked the little mare "What did we gain?". Abby picked up a piece of debris and threw it angrily against a wall "We gained NOTHING! We lost everything!" she said, her voice full of hate. "The world is a damn cruel place! Always taking, never giving a thing, never helping. And when someone tried to help, they get taken away too!" she cried, her voice growing choked as she spoke.

Finally she fell against her pony's shoulder, sobbing "Everything lost for something that didn't even exist! Something I didn't even understand the meaning of!". Esprit stood quietly as rain began to soak them both. Abby looked up towards the direction of the barricade, listening to hear the sounds of fighting, maybe at least her fellow friend's cries of victory, but she heard none.

Abby threw the reins over Esprit's head and mounted "It's time to return now" she said "Time to return and find out if there's anything left". The pony tossed her head and sprang forward at Abby's command, cantering back from where they'd come from.

The sight they arrived to was something Abby had expected, but had prayed wouldn't be there to greet them. She swallowed fearfully and asked her pony to walk forward. They got to the back door of the cafe and she stopped Esprit, hopping off and entering the cafe.

"Enjolras?" she called out timidly, but recieving not an answer from anyone. She walked out into the main area of the cafe, her eyes watering and nearly blinding her. She wiped her eyes and continued forward "Lesgles? Combeferre?" she called.

Suddenly she heard something and looked up sharply. She went out the front door of the cafe to where the barricade stood and gasped. Coufeyrac was lying on the ground near the cafe door in a pool of blood, she ran to him and fell on her knees beside him "Courfeyrac? Courfeyrac?" she called.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at her "Abby, you came back" he said faintly. She nodded "What do I do?" she asked him frantically, but he hushed her "There's nothing you can do" he whispered to her "You may stay with me though? Just for... a moment" he murmured.

She nodded and he took her hand "Abby, I need you to listen to me carefully" he said weakly. "Anything!" she replied, lowering her head so she could hear clearly. Courfeyrac swallowed and gasped "Promise, when you come of age, and go to find yourself a suitor, you find someone that is true to you always, someone who will love only you" he told her.

Abby choked back a sob as Courfeyrac continued "I was never true, and even though I must have loved about every girl in Paris, I didn't get to feel true happiness that came with love. And I know, I'm sure, that it's the most wonderful feeling. Something worth living for, to find and to have" he said, his voice growing weaker with each breath.

"I know you'll find it, and I know that whatever man gets you, will be the luckiest man in all of Paris" he gasped and closed his eyes, his breaths beginning to grow shallow "You're a good girl Abby, and I love you" he told her softly "Remember what I said, because I want you to be happy and live the life me and the rest of the amis won't get to live. We all loved you very much".

She practically fell on his chest and sobbed "I love you too Courfeyrac! Please don't die!". He stroked her cheek weakly "It's alright Abby" he told her reassuringly "Hey" he called softly, she looked up from burying her face in his vest "What?" she asked. He smiled "How about a kiss from my favorite girl? A last request from a dying man?" he asked her, she nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

He took a deep breath "Thank you Abby, now go and live your life. Remember us, don't be sad though. Remember all the fun we had together" he told her. She nodded "I will, I promise" she told him, Courfeyrac's breaths became more shallow, and soon stopped altogether.

Abby let out a wail and cried over Courfeyrac until her lungs hurt. Soon her sobs quieted into nothing but little whimpers and she forced herself to stand and leave Courfeyrac. Looking around, she recognized the other students, causing her to choke up once again.

She looked over them all, there was Combeferre, Prouvaire, Lesgles, Feuilly, but where were Joly, Enjolras, and Marius? Gavroche she noticed, was missing as well, and Grantaire. She looked around frantically, and headed back into the cafe "JOLY" she called as loudly as she could.

"Over Here!" an answer came. Abby began following it to the back room, where Joly had propped himself against the wall, clutching his arm that had blood seeping down and turning his sleeve bright red. She went over to him "Joly! Are you alright? As in you'll live?" she asked him fearfully. He winced but nodded "Nobody dies from a shot in the arm, but I need your help. You'll be brave?" he asked.

Once she nodded Joly stood himself up and led her outside "I've already saved Grantaire, so don't you worry about your Nanny. All the other students have, died, or couldn't be saved from what I could tell. However, I haven't been able to climb up over the barricade to see about Enjolras, bring Grantaire into the cafe made me too weak to climb up. Enjolras leapt over the barricade during the last battle and I assume has fallen over there. But I don't know for sure. You know how to check to see if someone's living?" he asked.

Abby shook her head and Joly took her arm and lead her to the backroom, where he had Grantaire sleeping in the corner, his leg and head bandaged. He gently took Abby's hand and took her two fingers, pressing it to his neck "Feel that sorta bumb? That's his pulse, only living people have them. And breathing of course" he paused as Grantaire inhaled and exhaled "Is also a way to tell. But if they're breathing is shallow it's hard to tell".

Joly led Abby back outside and to the barricade "Where's Esprit?" he asked as Abby began to climb "She'd by the back door" she replied "Good, we'll need her" Joly answered as Abby began to climb up towrds the summit of the barricade, which she remembered being a lot taller at one time.

Once at the top she gasped and had to grab onto something to stop herself from falling off the top. She skidded down the other side of the barricade and stopped next to Enjolras, who'd landed on top of their red flag. "Oh 'Jolras" she choked, pressing her fingers to his neck fearfully. Her eyes widened as she felt the thump "HE'S ALIVE!" she called over the barricade to Joly.

Now determined, she picked up Enjolras and began half dragging him, half carrying him back up towards the other side. When she reached the summit she flopped down, gasping for breath, her black hair falling over her eyes. She shook her head so she could see and began bringing Enjolras down, which was a lot easier than going up.

When they reached the bottom Joly rechecked his pulse and nodded "Hurry up! We just barely got him!" he told her. Joly helped Abby carry him back into the back room and then Joly ushered her out "Go get Esprit ready. We're going to all go back into Enjolras's flat" he told her.

She nodded and ran outside, but skidded to a halt, where was Gavroche. She was about to ask but she remembered how important her task was. Enjolras needed her to do this, and so did Nanny. She turned and went back through the cafe, out the back door and to Esprit. She hugged the pony "We're gonna need to be brave" she told her pony.

Esprit snorted and they waited until Joly came out with Grantaire, the drunk was half awake and half asleep, so Abby had to support him onto her pony "Get him to the flat and put him on the couch, then report back here immediately for me and Enjolras. Understand?" he asked. Abby nodded and leapt on her pony so she was infront of Grantaire "Hold on Nanny, you'll get to sleep in a minute ok?".

The pony galloped down the street, Abby trying more to make sure Grantaire didn't fall than controlling her pony. She barely managed to get Esprit to skid to a halt infront of their flat, but when she did she jumped off and helped Grantaire off and in the front door, depositing him on the couch.

Once that was done she ran and jumped back on the pony, turning and lunging back towards the barricades. Joly was waiting for her just as he'd said, and he and Enjolras mounted the pony next "You'll have to lead the pony by foot Abby, we can't all ride at the same time and I don't know how to ride" he admitted.

Abby ran as fast as she could down the street, Esprit cantering beside her. Finally they made it back to the flat and Joly took Enjolras and disappeared inside, Abby decided it would be best to just take Esprit and cool her off with a walk in the park.

Mounting once more, she asked her pony forward and they walked down the streets to the park. It seemed a much different place now, and Abby stopped Esprit over the bridge, she gazed down into the water and took a deep breath "It'll be much different now" Abby said softly "With no Courfeyrac making jokes, or Combeferre being all annoyed because I interrupted his reading. No more beating Lesgles at cards, or Prouvaire talking about the moving pictures and the flying elephants. I really wanted to see those" Abby said sadly.

Suddenly she let out a wail "ENJOLRAS DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" she cried at her realization. She buried her face in her pony's mane, sobbing the names of the students, her heart ached intensely "Esprit I wouldn't even have you here if it weren't for Prouvaire and Marius!" she sobbed. She hugged her ponies neck and wailed until she ran out of breath, and out of tears, so she hoped.

Finally she turned Esprit around and went back to the flat, deciding it would be safer to have her pony there for the night rather than at the cafe. She led the pony up and entered the front foor, leading her into her bedroom and putting her next to her bed.

"Good Night Esprit" she said to her pony in a choked voice, rubbing the star on her forehead and kissing her nose. Abby turned and went out near the couch. She thought about talking to Nanny, but decided against it. Suddenly Joly's voice came from the other side of the room "Enjolras would like to see you Abby" he called her quietly.

Nodded she went over and followed Joly into Enjolras's room. She walked up next to his bed and took his hand "'Jolras?" she asked. His eyes opened slightly and he took a deep breath "In my... pocket" he said so faintly Abby had to strain to hear him "Th... t... there's a letter. F... for y... you" he stammered, coughing weakly. He took her hand and guided it to his pocket, where she pulled out a slightly stained letter.

She wanted to stay with Enjolras, but he was barely awake. Gently she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thank you 'Jolras. I'll read it then come stay with you. Alright?" she asked. He was barely awake but he nodded slightly so she ran back to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

Esprit nosed the letter curiously as she opened it. She began reading "_Dear Abby, It was a lot of fun playing with you over the years. I hope you find someone special because your a special girl. Love, Gavroche"_ she stared at the last sentence, her eyes welling with tears "Esprit, he WAS my special someone" she choked out.

Abby read it over and over until more tears blinded her and she had to blink them away. She folded the letter carefully and put it in the drawer of her nightstand, where she kept only her most precious things. Then she stood and climbed on Esprit's back, hugging her neck and crying into her mane again "It's not fair!" she sobbed.

Finally Abby managed to let go of her pony's mane and slide off, going back into Enjolras's room and sitting next to his bed, ready to take her silent vigil at his bedside. "You can sleep in my bed if need be" she told Joly, the young med student refused at first, but as the night pressed on, he took up her offer and went and slept in her room with the pony.

"I promise 'Jolras, I won't leave until you're well again. I know you're afraid to die alone, and I promised not to let it happen. So, I won't let it happen. I'll stay here" she told him, taking his hand. He squeezed her hand weakly before murmuring "I love you Abby", she sniffled "Love you too 'Jolras".

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day? WOAH! Call the cops! And yea, I know Marius lives, but ABBY doesn't know that! Yea, I know, that was the cheesiest lamest rescue EVER! But hey, it got the job done no? <strong>

**And I know Abby is sorta a crybaby in this, but if you think about it, she's like, 8, and full grown adults cry over this during the musical, and THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE PEOPLE IN PERSON! So, yea, she can cry a river if she wants to. **

**Gavroche's note is actually based on a letter I recieved myself. There was this boy I liked who graduated this year. And I loved him, I fell in love with him when working with him on our school's musical, but we couldn't be together cause he was a senior, and I a freshman. So, in my yearbook he wrote 'It was great being able to share the musical with you, I hope you find someone special because you're a special girl'. He's such a sweet guy, you can see why I loved him.. **

**Anyway, enough about my love life. There are only 2 MORE CHAPTERS! I'll be in NYC tomorrow night so, dunno if I'll have it in me to write the next chapter but, maybe I will. How special would it be to write the next chapter from Broadway huh? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That's always the thing to do at a time like this! Cause it's, the end of the chapter and all. Anyway, Thanks SO much for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Abby, it's been nearly 4 days, how about just going to get something to eat?" Joly prodded, Abby shook her head quietly "No thank you Joly" she told him, her voice hoarse from crying. Joly sighed and pulled up a chair next to her, putting his hand comfortingly on her back "Abby, Esprit misses you, and Grantaire has asked for you. Enjolras will be alright" he told her gently.

She looked up at him "I promised I wouldn't leave him" she said "I promised". She looked very small sitting here, everyone in the room seemed so small, even Enjolras, it made Joly uneasy. He sighed "You need to eat Abby, Enjolras would want you to eat right?" he asked her, she shook her head "It doesn't matter, I have to stay" she told him again "I have to no matter what".

Joly stood and went to the door, glancing back at Abby, who's eyes hadn't left Enjolras the entire time. He went out into the other room where Grantaire was sitting quietly on the couch "How are they?" he asked, his voice strained and tired sounding. Joly shook his head "She won't leave his side, I worry for them both" he admitted.

Grantaire stood "Why? Is something wrong with them?" he asked. Joly swallowed before looking at Grantaire "Enjolras's wound has become infected like I feared it would. Honestly, it would take a miracle for him to wake up again. The fact he survived is a miracle, they just barely missed piercing his heart" he admitted gently. The drunk sat back down, shaking his head "Poor Lass, have you, told her?" he asked.

He shook his head "How do you tell a child such a thing? She's already seen so much" he told him. Grantaire looked up at Joly, tears in his eyes "What are we going to do now?" he choked "We've lost so much, all our friends..." his voice was cut off by a sob. Joly went and sat next to him, burying his face in his hands "I don't know" he replied honestly.

Meanwhile Abby sat at Enjolras's bedside, her eyes quietly wandering the room. She held Enjolras's hand as though her life depended on it, which she believed it did. Sighing, she put her head on the bed "Oh 'Jolras, you will get better won't you? And everything will be ok?" she asked him "Cause I don't think life would be all that good without you in it" she told him.

Silence filled the air but Abby continued to speak "Don't you remember all the fun we had? Like when Prouvaire tried to ride Esprit for the first time that one day? She didn't like him very much trying to ride her cause he was too big but she still let him" she told him. She sniffled "A... And remember when Lesgles had that drinking contest with Nanny? We all knew Nanny would win and he did, but then you got all mad cause they used a bunch of your money to buy the drinks".

She sighed "And remember the nights we spent here in the flat, I'd be playin with my dolls on the floor and you'd read. And sometimes if it wasn't a boring story you would read it out loud to me. Oh 'Jolras I didn't understand the stories most of the time but you'd explain them to me, and I still wouldn't understand but the fact that you tried was very kind of you. What I wouldn't give to hear your voice again" she said softly.

Suddenly Enjolras's hand moved and Abby gasped "'Jolras?" she asked him. His brown eyes fluttered open and looked at Abby, he smiled softly at her "Abby, those stories I told you weren't that confusing were they?" he asked her faintly. Her eyes lit up and she laughed happily, hugging him "Enjolras! Oh 'Jolras are you gonna be ok?" she asked him.

He winced but nodded "Abby, I don't want you to worry about me" he paused to catch his breath "Everything is going to be alright" he whispered gently. She nodded "Should I get Joly?" she asked, Enjolras nodded "Do that, and then you may go eat and see Esprit" he told her. She kissed his cheek happily "Ok, I'll get him right away!" she told him.

Joly and Grantaire were still crying in the main room when Abby burst in "Joly! Enjolras said he wants to see you right now!" she told him. Joly leapt up "What?" But that's impossible!" he said, running into the room and shutting the bedroom door behind him. Abby laughed and sat next to Grantaire "Hello Nanny, are you feeling better?" she asked.

Grantaire smiled "Better that I was a week ago, might take a while yet lassie but I'm sure I'll be good as new" he told her, she smiled and hugged him "I'm sorry I haven't visited you out here Nanny" he hushed her "It's alright now lassie, Enjolras needed you more than me, I understand" he assured her.

Abby hopped up and opened her bedroom door, letting Esprit into the main room, she hugged the pony "Oh Esprit! I hope Joly's been feeding you and taking you outside to go potty" she said. She looked around her bedroom floor and sighed "Yep, he has. That's good of him" she said. Suddenly her eyes caught on something hanging on her bedpost.

She went into her room and picked it up, untangling the veil and letting it flow freely. She walked back out to her Nanny and stopped infront of him, holding the red velvet ring in front of them. They both looked at it and Abby felt tears beginning to trickle down her cheek "Courfeyrac" she choked.

He stood up and pulled Abby into him as she began to sob "It wasn't fair Nanny! Why'd they all have to get themselves killed? Why'd you all do it?" she cried. He hushed her and sat down, pulling her into his lap "Now listen here lassie, I'll be perfectly honest when I tell you I do not have the answers to your questions. As I fought at the barricade I didn't even know why, only that Enjolras wanted to" he told her gently.

Abby's sobs at quieted and now she simply buried her face into Grantaire's vest, clutching her crown to her chest. Grantaire kept her arms around her and cradled her "The world isn't a very happy place, I'm sure you know that now. But things can only go up from here. Right?" he asked her.

She sniffled but nodded "I hope so Nanny" she said quietly, beginning to fall asleep for the first time since the barricades. Just then Joly walked back out and Grantaire looked up at him "Well?" he asked, Joly cleared his throat "I gave him something to ease the pain, but I don't think there's anything more I can do for him" he reported.

Grantaire sighed and looked down at Abby, who'd fallen asleep against him. Joly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "Better let her rest, it's going to be a long couple of months for us now" he told him. Grantaire sighed as he gently pried the crown from Abby's hands, studying it "Yes, but just as I said, it can only go up from here".

The next morning Abby woke, still in Grantaire's arms. She stirred and looked up at Grantaire "Nanny?" she asked. Grantaire, who had dosed off cracked an eye open at her "Yes lassie?" he asked her. She looked around "Where are Joly and Esprit?" she asked.

He yawned and opened both eyes, stretching before looking at Abby "I think Joly said something about getting food, don't remember exactly lassie" he told her. She leapt up frantically "You mean 'Jolras has been alone this whole time?" she practically yelled.

Grantaire stood and went to her "Lass calm down" he told her gently. She shook her head and bolted into Enjolras's room, taking to his bedside at once and taking his hand, beginning to sob "I'm sorry 'Jolras! I didn't mean to!" she cried. Grantaire walked up behind her and gently put a hand on her shoulder "Lass it's alright" he told her.

She shook her head "No it's not! I promised and I broke my promise!" she sobbed. He hushed her "You'll wake him up if you continue this" he warned her. Suddenly Enjolras groaned "Too late for that winecask" he told them, opening his eyes and looking over at Abby.

Enjolras sighed "Abby, whatever it is you've done it's alright" he told her softly. Abby cried and held his hand tighter "No it's not! I promised I'd stay here with you and I left you all alone here!" she told him. He pulled his hand from her grasp and touched her cheek "I'm alright see? You don't have to worry" he told her.

Abby sniffled and Enjolras hushed her, he coughed and closed his eyes before speaking quietly "Abby, you need your rest as much as I do, why don't you go and sleep for little while?". She put her head down on the bed next to him "I'm not leaving, I'll sleep here if I have to" she told him.

Grantaire was about to speak when Enjolras sighed, stroking Abby's hair gently "You may if you want to" he told her, his eyes met with Grantaire for a brief moment, before Grantaire dipped his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He hadn't been alone long when Joly and Esprit came back from their trip "Grantaire I got you something extra special!" Joly told him as he put some bags on the table. Joly looked around "I take it Abby went back to Enjolras?" he asked, Grantaire nodded and Joly merely shrugged "Well that's fine then, I wouldn't want her to see these" he told him.

Joly sat next to Grantaire and put a newspaper in front of him "Look at this!" he said. Grantaire's eyes got big and he brought the paper closer to his eyes so he could see clearly "They have a whole page of naked women?" he asked excitedly. Joly snatched the paper back "What? No!" he looked at the paper "Well we'll see that after this!" he said as he opened the paper.

They stared at the large article for a moment before Grantaire crossed his arms and huffed "That's a horrible picture! I look nothing like that!" he whined. Joly rolled his eyes "They wrote a whole article about us! The people of Paris are outraged!" he said excitedly "Maybe we'll get freedom after all!".

Grantaire shrugged "Well they better learn how to draw people first" he said. They sat in silence for a long time before Joly sighed "You want to see the page with the naked ladies on it don't you?" he asked. Grantaire grabbed the paper and began flipping through "Oh yes I do!" he said excitedly.

That night Abby stayed with Enjolras, but she kept her head down since Enjolras had fallen asleep with his hand on her head, she found it reassuring. Thunder rolled outside and Abby watched the flashes of lightning outside the window, storms used to frighten her, but after what she'd seen, they didn't anymore.

A large book of lightning caused Enjolras to wake and he blinked a few times before groaning and trying to sit up slightly. Abby shot up "'Jolras! Joly said you're not supposed to move!" she told him, trying to push him down, he took her hands to stop her and sighed "I'm sure it'll be fine" he told her.

Abby looked back out the window as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky "'Jolras, things are going to be very different now aren't they?" she asked him. There was a long silence before he answered "Yes, it will be very different" he told her. She looked at him, her green eyes tearing a little "I guess I'm used to it, I've had so much change in my life, since m... mommy" she choked on a sob.

"I was so close!" she began to cry as he tried to hush her, not wanting to wake up Joly or Grantaire "so close to losing my guardian again!" she sobbed. He let her sit on the bed next to him and sob into his side "Guardian?" he asked her. She sniffled and nodded "Yep, that's what C... Combeferre said you were, my guardian. And that's what my mother was too. My guardian, the person who was supposed to protect me and love me forever" she told him.

He wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to move too much "Nothing lasts forever" he told her "One day, you must have known, your mother wouldn't have been there to do those things for you anymore. True, it happened before her time, and I've had to try to take her place, but since I've merely taken her place, that still means one day I won't be able to do those things anymore either" he tried to explain.

She shook her head "Why is everything happening so fast? Everything too soon? My mother gets taken away from me too soon, I fall in love too soon, all my friends get killed too soon, and I almost lost you too soon!" she said, beginning to choke up again.

Enjolras waited a moment for her to calm down before telling her "I think it's time for you to go to sleep". She sniffled but hopped off his bed, sitting back in the chair and resting her head on the bedside. He began stroking her hair again "Thing will be different, and I know right now it seems they'll be a bad changes, but I promise that there will be good changes too" he told her.

Abby began drifting off to sleep "Promise?" she murmured tiredly as she closed her eyes. He sighed heavily "I promise" he said. As she began to finally disappear, the reminded him the same words she had once, what seemed ages ago "Don't make a girl a promise" she whispered "If you know you can't keep it".

* * *

><p><strong>NYC, for the record, was AMAZING! Seriously, we saw Wicked and Billy Elliot and both were AMAZING! Oh, and I was especially surprised when we came out of Billy Elliot only to find a plate on the ground declaring it as the Broadway Theatre where Les Mis premiered! How nice, I was in the same theatre that Les Mis used to be in. lol<strong>

**OMG Abby is SUCH a crybaby! But really, we wono't have much more of this, because the next chapter will be skipping through the years, as Abby grows up! And then, the FINALE! Which means, you're getting 1 more chapter than I promised in the first place! YAY FOR YOU!**

**I haven't gotten any reviews on the last 2 chapters, which made me sorta, unmodivated to write this. Hence why it took so damn long! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm leaving for Kentucky on Wednesday, but I will make sure to post some things while I'm on the road!**

**Thanks for Reading! Suggestions always welcome by the way**


	15. Chapter 15

"Can you believe this Esprit? Why can't Enjolras go out and get his own things?" Abby asked almost a year later on a chilly October day. The pony swished it's tail as they walked down the streets and Abby sighed "Yes I know that he's probably visiting that lady again" she said.

Enjolras had started seeing a girl, Stephanie, not long after he was able to walk out on the streets by himself again. Abby remembered the way he'd acted when he'd come home the night he met her, a lovestruck fool, just like Marius. Marius, at his name she sighed, wondering how the girl he'd loved so much was fairing these days.

They decided to take a short cut across the park "Darn it!" she said loudly as they were stopped by a crowd gathering for one reason or another. Rolling her eyes Abby mounted Esprit and turned her "We'll have to go around" she told the pony. Going away from the crowd until she couldn't hear them anymore, she urged the pony to the river, where it stopped by the edge.

It had been a very rainy fall, and the river swelled greatly. Abby took a deep breath and grasped a handful of Eprit's mane. The pony pawed the shore anxiously "Come on Esprit. I'm sure we can jump it, it's not too far" she said, but she wasn't quite sure. Turning the pony around, she rode a couple yards away from the river, then asked the pony forward as fast as it could.

They neared the river and Abby swallowed nervously, what if they didn't make it? Esprit leapt forward, but she was not big enough, and she landed in the water, not far from the other shore. As she leapt forward to get to shore Abby lost her grip on Esprit and slid off into the raging current.

Not again, she thought as she fought the current. Enjolras had never taught her how to swim, and not she really wished he had. The current swept over her head and she clawed the water, poking her head above the surface "Esprit?" she called.

Her skirts dragged her down, and she began to grow exhausted as the cold water made her limbs stiff "Help!" she tried to yell, but water got in her mouth and choked her. She felt exhaustion begin to drag her down and she began to lose her battle with the river once again.

Suddenly she noticed the crowd she'd tried to avoid not far from her. Using all her strength she cried out, but the water sucked her down under once again as she yelped. She began to contemplate giving up or not, she was hardly flailing now, last time she had stopped fighting and got washed up onto the shore. Would she be that lucky this time?

She managed to take one final gulp of air before disappearing one more under the water, where she began to stop fighting, exhaustion taking over. Seconds seemed like years as water filled her lungs and everything began to grow dark. She was barely conscience when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface, dragging her to the shore.

They gently shook her, but she was completely still, not breathing. Whoever it was, began pressing on her stomach trying to get the water out and help her breath. After a few compressions she doubled over and coughed up water, before going limp again.

She shivered as the cold air met with her soaked skin. Abby soon could hear a voice speaking to her, and Abby weakly opened her eyes and looked up at the person who was helping her "Abby?" they asked. That voice, she knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"M... Marius?" she asked as she blinked up at him. He nodded "Still don't know how to swim yet bold as ever I see" he told her gently. She sat up and nearly tackled him "MARIUS!" she cried "Marius, I thought you were dead, we all did. Oh Marius you're alive!".

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears coming to his own eyes "Cosette heard your cry from the river and I saw you for a brief moment before you went under. I couldn't believe it was you, I had to rescue you and see if it was true, and here you are!" he told her.

Abby began to tremble from the cold, and from the sheer joy of finding Marius, or him finding her. "What about the others? Enjolras? Grantaire? Gavroche?" at Gavroche's name Abby choked up and shook her head "Only me, 'Jolras, Joly, and Grantaire are left. Everyone else is dead" she told him sadly.

Suddenly she noticed the blonde girl standing quietly behind them "Is this the girl? The girl you were so in love with? Is this Cosette?" she asked him. Marius looked up at her lovingly and smiled "Yes, this is Cosette. Cosette my love" he called her "This is Abby".

Cosette smiled "It's very nice to meet you. But you must be cold" she said. Marius noticed Abby's trembling "How did you end up in the river?" he asked her, rubbing her arms trying to warm her up a little. She looked upstream "Me and Esprit tried to jump, but it was too far" she admitted.

He stood up, pulling her up gently and helping her stand "We must go find her then, and then get you home" he told her. She trambled a lot but nodded "Oh Marius, Enjolras will be so happy to see you!" she told him excitedly. Marius gently put his jacket over her shoulders "I hope so" he said "He might hate me after seeing you like this".

"How could he hate you? You saved me?" she told him, suddenly she coughed, Marius and Cosette looked at her worriedly "You're not safe yet. You might get sick" he told her. It felt like miles before they finally found Esprit, who'd moved away from the river and was eating the grass. Marius took the horse's reins and began leading her out of the park "Where are we going?" Marius asked.

Abby told him where they lived and they headed back to the flat. Nervously, Marius knocked on the door, heading some shuffling inside before Enjolras answered the door. He stood there, dumbfounded as Marius help up Esprit's reins and Abby's arm "I think these are yours?" he asked.

Enjolras didn't move, he just stared at them with his mouth hanging open, Abby's cough broke him out of his daze "Marius? Pontmercy?" he asked in disbelief. Marius nodded "Might we come in, Abby took a fall into the river and..." Enjolras ushered them all in before he could finish. Stopping only to take Esprit and lead her behind the flat, to where he and Grantaire had build a small shed for the pony.

Once he returned he told Abby to change and go to bed at once. When she was gone Enjolras stared at him "You're... alive?" he asked, still in shock. Marius stepped forward "Yes I'm alive, and so are you!" he told him. Enjolras sat down, offering Marius and Cosette a chair.

They began to talk, and Marius told Enjolras of everything that had happened to him from the time of the barricade, to just a few minutes ago when he'd pulled Abby out of the river. Then Enjolras began to tell them of everything that had happened to him since the barricade.

Just as Enjolras was finishing his story there was a knock on the door, Enjolras excused himself and answered it "Joly! You will not believe when you come in here!" he told the young doctor as he entered. Joly stood and stared at Marius as if he was seeing a ghost "MARIUS!" he cried happily, running over and shaking his hand excitedly "Marius you've alive! And healthy! And with the girl of your dreams! I'm so happy for you!" he said so fast nobody really could understand him.

Marius just smiled and nodded "It's great to see you too Joly". Suddenly a raspy cough was heard from Abby's room and Joly looked up "What happened to her?" he asked as he began to approach her door. Marius looked down and coughed nervously as Enjolras began to explain Abby's little dip in the river.

Joly disappeared into Abby's room, when Grantaire burst through the front door "ENJOLRAS! DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE MONEY FOR WINE?" he yelled drunkenly as he entered the room. At the sight of Marius he laughed "Hey Enjolras! Have you ever seen this fellow right here? Looks like Marius" he said.

Cosette couldn't help but laugh as the drunk man stumbled over to Marius "Yes, exact copy. Must be twins o somethin" he muttered. Enjolras went over to Grantaire and pulled him away "Winecask, you've had too much to drink, and that IS Marius" he told him.

Grantaire looked back over at him "Oh, so it is Marius" he said before dropping down and passing out on the floor. Marius looked up at Enjolras "He still drinks?" he asked. Enjolras sighed, almost sadly as he began to roll Grantaire over so he was lying down in a comfortable position "Unfortunately yes, I'm afraid he drinks even MORE now since..." he trailed off and Marius nodded understandingly.

"Me and Cosette must be going now. I promised my grandfather I'd visit him" he told Enjolras. He nodded "You must visit us more Pontmercy. I'm sure the Winecask would like to see you when he's not stinking drunk" he told them. Marius nodded as he lead Cosette out the door, before he could leave though, Joly came back.

Everyone in the room stood and stared at him, his head was bowed quietly "I fear she's caught pneumonia" he told them. Cosette gasped and Marius took her hand, patting it gently. Enjolras looked up "How bad is she?" he asked, Joly sighed "She's been getting worse since she got home it seems. She can hardly breath and she's broken into a fever" he admitted.

Marius stepped forward "I'm so sorry, if I'd gotten her home sooner..." Enjolras held up his hand "It's alright Marius. It isn't your fault. If you hadn't pulled her out of the river she might not be here right now" he said. Cosette looked over at Joly "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

He shook his head "Nothing" he replied "Just go home and pray her fever will break in the morning" he told them. Marius took Cosette's arm and led her to the door once more "We will pray for her, and shall return to visit very soon. Good Bye my friends" he said before turning and leading Cosette out and into the street.

Enjolras sat and looked at Joly "Is there anything YOU can do?" he asked. Joly went over to Enjolras and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head "Enjolras there's a very strong possibility she'll die from this" he told him "I'd stay with her tonight, see if you can get her fever to break". He looked down at Grantaire and sighed "I'll take Grantaire with me tonight so you don't have to worry".

Shaking Grantaire furiously, he managed to half wake the drunk, enough to help him up and stagger out with him into the streets. Enjolras sat for a long moment, taking everything that had just transpired in, before standing and walking over to the sink, getting a bowl of cold water and a cloth, it was going to be a long night.

Abby trembled terribly as Enjolras placed a cool cloth on her head, and pulled her blankets up. Each of her breaths seemed to take a ton of effort, and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. He swallowed, in truth he was afraid, deeply afraid. She could die from this, she could die tonight, or tomorrow, or right now.

He blinked away the tears that came with these thoughts and took her hand in his, looking at her pale face he spoke to her "Abby, you mustn't give up. You have to fight this with everything you're worth" he said quietly. He remembered the long vigil she'd sat at his bedside while he was wounded and on death's door, he didn't think he'd be repaying her so soon.

Enjolras took the cloth off, which was already warm and dipped it in the cool water again. And he laid it on her forehead she coughed harshly, making her tremble even more. He felt himself being torn apart at the thought of losing another friend, he'd lost nearly the entire amis, now he could lose Abby too?

The next morning her condition seemed even worse, and that night was even longer than the first one. Enjolras sat at her bed, praying that Abby could stay. She was so young, had her whole life ahead of her, the amis wanted her to be happy, to have a lover like she wanted.

A week went past and her condition didn't change, he began to lose hope, like he had the dawn when the people of Paris hadn't risen up after all. He took Abby's hand and squeezed it "Abby you hae to wake up, you have to get better" he paused, remembering what she'd told him about Courfeyrac's dying wish "Remember the promise you made! To Courfeyrac, to the amis!" he told her.

Suddenly she stirred, looking up at Enjolras weakly "I remember" she said in a low raspy voice. He took the cloth off her head and replaced it with a new one. Abby coughed "'Jolras, it hurts a lot to breath" she told him, her face pale. He rubbed his thumb on her hand "I know, you won't be in pain anymore. You'll get better, you'll fight off the sickness" he told her.

She coughed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him again "Why do I keep getting sick and injured? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, he shook his head "No of course not. You just get into bad situations is all" he told her.

Abby squeezed Enjolras's hand back and coughed "I don't want to be in pain anymore, I don't want to be sick" she told him "I wanna die". He shook his head and held her hand tightly "No! No you don't want to die don't say such things!" he told her, his voice choking slightly.

"Don't cry 'Jolras, you're not supposed to cry" she told him faintly, beginning to fall asleep. He tried to keep her awake by shaking her slightly "Why not?" he asked. She blinked up at him one more time before closing her eyes and answering "Because you're the mightly Enjolras, who isn't afraid of anything and is too manly to cry at silly things" she told him.

He shook his head as she fell limp "You've not silly" he whispered "You're everything but that". The next day her fever had gone down slightly, but had not broken. Joly came in to check on her, and he listened to her as she struggled to breath, Enjolras watched nervously "How is she?" he asked.

Joly shook his head "I don't think she'll last til the end of the week. She's really sick Enjolras. She's practically gone" he said sadly. Enjolras shook his head "That can't be true. Joly we've lost so much already. There must be something" he said, Joly once again shook his head "There is nothing I can do. Believe me, I love and care for her as much as you do. All the amis loved her equally, we'd all give our own lives to save her. Most of us did!".

With that Enjolras slammed his hands down on the nearby table and confronted him "You speak as if they're still here! As if they matter! They're dead Joly! All of them are gone! So why does it matter what they would do, they aren't here to do it!" he yelled angrily.

The young student crossed his arms and looked at Enjolras, with a certain calmness in his eyes "Are you saying your friends never mattered to you?" he asked him, Enjolras turned away slowly "Are you saying that everything we worked for together, everything they died for was all for nothing? They all died your friends, they followed because they were your friends, because you matered to them!".

After a long silence Joly turned away "I know that they're gone, and I've accepted that fact. Have YOU accepted it?" he asked. As he was about to leave her heard Enjolras break down into sobs "It's all my fault Joly!" he said brokenly. Joly went and knelt next to his friend "It wasn't your fault Enjolras, we all knew what we were doing" he told him.

Enjolras turned away, ashamed, and continued to cry "It was all my idea though! If I hadn't thought up building that barricade, they might all still be here, WE might all still be together, the amis..." he trailed off at the memories of his friends. Joly sat down cross legged and watched as Enjolras cried himself out.

Finally he spoke again "Combeferre would have finished school by now" he said, his voice quivering as he spoke "He only had his exams to take just a few days after the barricade fell. And Prouvaire, he'd been planning to propose to that girl, Flora. Courfeyrac would have found some girl by now, someone to settle down with. Feuilly was going to get a promotion at his job, and Lesgles, Lesgles would still be here, your right hand man, helping you with your studies like he used to".

Joly patted his back "Go sit with Abby now, you just need time to think is all" he told him gently. Enjolras sniffled and nodded, before rising and going into Abby's room, tears still staining his perfect cheeks. Joly watched him go then sighed, remembering the amis sadly.

Enjolras went and sat next to Abby, her breath coming ragged and shallow. He swallowed, remembering what Courfeyrac used to call her, the cafe princess wasn't it? How she'd fallen from her throne since then, not even stepping into the cafe since the barricade fell.

He'd always resented calling her a princess, it went against what they were fighting for. But now, he couldn't help but think of her that way. She was a princess, his princess, and how badly he'd treated her, now that she was dying right now.

"Abby, Princess, Please fight this. For the amis, for me" he told her softly. She stirred and he changed the cloth on her head, waiting on edge as the night went on for something to change. He felt himself doze off sometime in the early morning hours, and eventually he'd fallen asleep with his head on her lap.

He woke to someone shaking him "Enjolras! Enjolras you need to wake up right now!", it was Grantaire. Enjolras waved him off "Five more minutes Wincask" he groaned, burying his head in Abby's lap, suddenly he shot up "Abby?" he questioned.

Grantaire gestured towards her and Enjolras looked, she was still as pale as she had been last night, and her breathing was still ragged and shallow "Feel her forehead!" Grantaire told him, almost too excited to be contained in the small room.

Fearfully Enjolras reached up and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, there was a warmth, but only a natural warmth "Her fever broke" he whispered. Grantaire ran out of the room and Enjolras heard him race down the street yelling something inaudible.

Joly came and checked her, and he smiled at Enjolras "Dare I say it, but her fever has completely broken. She's going to be extremely weak for a while now, but she'll live. It's a miracle" he declared. Abby was semi awake to hear the news "You hear that Abby? You're going to live!" Enjolras told her happy.

She nodded weakly "I saw the amis 'Jolras! I swear I did!" she tried to tell him. Joly shook his head "You're fever was making you imagine things" he told her, pulling her blankets up "You just rest alright?" he told her. Abby shook her head "No! I know I did, I woke for a moment and noticed 'Jolras was sleeping. And the amis were standing around him!" she said.

Grantaire smiled at her "Ah Lassie, and what were they doin to him?" he asked, playing along with her. She smiled brightly at him "Oh Nanny, it was rather amusing but it was them alright! Courfeyrac was poking Enjolras with a stick, and Lesgles smacked him and told him to stop it!" she told them.

Suddenly Marius entered the room "Abby! I'm so glad you're better!" he told her. She looked at him "Marius! They won't believe me! I saw the amis last night I know I did!" she told him. He went over and sat at the end of her bed "Really?" he asked her.

Abby spoke again "Combeferre was watching Enjolras from behind his book, the one he was trying to finish before we built the barricade. And Prouvaire was there with Gavroche, and they were also poking Enjolras but not as badly as Courfeyrac was. He was trying to poke him in the eyes and stuff..." she said, her voice suddenly growing tired.

Enjolras chuckled softly "You've exhausted, you need to rest now. You're still very pale" he told her, pressing her down into her pillow. She looked up at the remaining amis and sighed "I know I saw them Enjolras, I know I did" she told him, beginning to drift to sleep.

He hushed her "I'm sure you did. Just go to sleep now and you'll forget all about them in the morning" he assured her. Her voice grew faint as she slipped into darkness "Oh no 'Jolras, I could never forget them" she whispered before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Marius looked up at the others "Don't tell me you believed her Pontmercy?" Enjolras asked. Joly laughed "Ah, now he really IS seeing ghosts!" he teased. Marius shook her head "How else could you explain this? She was on death's door last night" he reminded them.

Grantaire took a drink out of his bottle "I believe the lass!" he said in a drunken slur. Joly pushed him over "That's because you're a drunk fool who things 2 plus 2 equals beer" he told him. Grantaire shrugged "It must! Lesgles told me so!" he said defensively.

Finally they began to file out of the room "Did we ever tell you Lesgles failed math?" Marius asked him. Joly and Enjolras began to laugh at the memory of his constant D's in math. They all sat around and began to talk, all about the amis and everything they'd done, and planned to do together.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the longest thing I've ever written in my LIFE! Like, WOW Over 4,000 words! So remember how I promised only 2 more chapters? Well I lied again! You know what, just forget it. I'm gonna have to break up the future anyway cause it's just too long for just 2 chapters. <strong>

**Why this random extremely long chapter? Because our pool just opened and I thought of the idea that's why! Oh well, it was pretty fluffy and dumb wasn't it? The poor remaining amis members. **

**On a funny note, this kinda reminds me of those survival shows where they all have to vote off each other in the tiki thing... yea idk. It's after midnight, I'm kinda loopy and stuff. **

**REVIEW! Man you people have gotten lazy with the reviewing. 1 review? Be lucky they gave me a cupcake or there woulda been NO CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm leaving in 2 days so, next chapter as soon as I can! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Abby, I'm going out tomorrow" Enjolras told her quietly as she sat on his lap, leaning against his chest and beginning to fall asleep. She looked up at him exhaustedly "With your lady friend?" she asked him. He sighed and tried to get back to the book he was reading "Yes".

She snuggled closer to him and he pulled her blanket around her a little tighter. It'd been a couple of months since her fever had broken, but he still worried greatly for her safety and health. And now that winter had set in, she was even more prone to get ill again.

Enjolras let his eyes skim the pages of the book in front of him, he'd read it many times before so he knew what happened in it. For some reason he couldn't get into the books like he'd used to, he just had too much on his mind.

He hadn't told her yet, but tomorrow's outing was very important. He'd been with Stephanie now for nearly 2 years, and though Abby was aware of them being together, she didn't know how far their relationship had gone. Joly, Grantaire, and Marius hadn't believed him when he'd told them, but he planned to propose to her tomorrow.

Why he hadn't told Abby yet? He didn't know, maybe he just felt she'd already been through so much change that she wasn't ready for this news. Whatever his reasoning, she didn't know yet, and he wasn't going to tell her until he had to.

Finally putting his book down, he scooped up Abby and put her to bed before going into his own room. The ring was sitting on his bedside table and he picked it up, examining it quietly. Married, he was going to ask a girl to marry him. Courfeyrac would have been so proud of him, he wished that the rest of the amis could be there at the wedding.

After thinking for another moment he put the ring down and rolled over, falling asleep. The next morning he woke and dressed before going to the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. As he did he heard Abby's bedroom door open and she walked into the room, sitting at the table as usual.

"Good Morning 'Jolras" she greeted with a yawn, stretching casually. He glanced at her as he poured his coffee, she was wearing a dark blue dress with some lace around the neckline and on the sleeves, and her black hair was brushed and tied in a ponytail with a matching ribbon. He joined her at the table "Good Morning Abby" he finally replied after sitting down. Her eyes lit up "So, since your gonna be out I'm gonna go shopping with Cosette. She promised" she told him excitedly.

He nodded and sipped his coffee "Are you taking Esprit?" she asked. Abby shook her head "No, but I plan on riding Esprit soon. She's been so lonely" she replied. He finished his coffee and stood up "Are you hungry?" he asked her, she shook her head once again "I'm fine" she told him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Abby sprang up and ran to get it "I got it!" she called. She skidded to a halt at the door and opened it, revealing Stephanie "Good morning Steph!" Abby greeted her kindly. Stephanie smiled at Abby "Good morning. Is Enjolras ready?" she asked, Abby nodded "I think so, come in" she told her.

Stephanie stepped in and Abby closed the door "Do you know where Enjolras is taking me today Abby? He wouldn't tell me" Stephanie told her as Enjolras walked in the room. Abby shrugged "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me either" she admitted in reply.

Enjolras went over to Stephanie and kissed her on the cheek "Good morning my dear" he told her. She smiled and blushed a little "Good morning Enjolras" she replied. He took her arm "Abby, you'll be fine right?" he asked, Abby nodded and peered out the window "Oh! Cosette is outside waiting for me!" she said.

Abby went over and hugged Stephanie, then Enjolras before going out the door in front of them "Good Bye Enjolras!" she called over her shoulder before joining Cosette on the street. Cosette smiled at her "Do you have any money?" she asked her.

She looked back and waited for Enjolras and Stephanie to be gone before pulling out a rather large wad of money "I stole it from under 'Jolras's matress" she admitted. Cosette looked both ways on the street before smiling "That's just fine, a stole a little extra money from Marius too" she told her.

Cosette took Abby's hand and they began walking down the street towards the shops. Abby sighed "'Jolras has been acting a little strange don't you think?" she asked, Cosette giggled a little, knowing the reasons behind his behaior, but simply said "Well Abby, I'm sure if there was anything wrong he'd tell you. Right?".

"I guess you're right" Abby finally sighed. The rest of the day was uneventful, and Abby didn't buy much with Enjolras's money, just a toy horse for her doll and a pretty necklace that she saw and liked. Cosette also managed to convince her to get a red dress that she said looked absolutely beautiful on her.

Finally Abby returned home to her flat and said goodbye to Cosette before entering. She was only a little surprised to find Enjolras sitting there, waiting for her "Abby, I need to tell you something" he told her as he stood and walked towards her.

She looked at him curiously, why was he being so serious? Had something bad happened? "Yes 'Jolras, you can tell me whatever you like" she said to him. He took her hand "Well, you know me and Stephanie have been together for a long time now right?" he started, she nodded "Yes I know that. She's very nice" she told him.

He swallowed "Abby, I asked her to marry me today" he told her carefully. Her eye lit up "Really? Marry? Like ask her to be with you forever? Oh 'Jolras that's so wonderful! What did she say?" she asked excitedly. Abby's excitement made him relax, and he smiled happily "She said yes".

At this Abby jumped up excitedly "Oh 'Jolras is getting married! That means there's gonna be a wedding! How romantic!" suddenly she stopped "Wait a minute. Does that mean, does that mean Stephanie is going to be, like a new mother to me?" she asked.

This threw him off and he looked at her "Whatever do you mean?" he asked her curiously. She bounced over to him "Well 'Jolras, you're like a father to me, so if Stephanie marries you, wouldn't that make her like a mother to me?" she asked him. After a long silence he shook his head "She will only be a mother to you if you accept her that way. She doesn't have to be that if you don't want her to" he told her.

She laughed at him "Well of course I would want her to! She's so nice and she wears very pretty dresses! We'll have so much fun! When are you getting married?" she asked. Enjolras smiled at her excitement "In the spring" he told her.

Abby stopped "Wow! That's very soon! Oh me and Cosette will have to go shopping again soon then! I need a dress for the wedding! I know I just bought one but this changes everything!" she said as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Enjolras stood in the middle of the room and couldn't help but laugh. He was relieved now, that she'd accepted her so well. Now, all he had to worry about was the plans for the wedding, which unlike what Abby thought, was months from now.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Months Later<strong>

"Wedding are so wonderful don't you think Joly?" Abby asked as she spun around in her pink gown. Joly was looking in the mirror fixing his cravat "I'm surprised if anything. Enjolras finding a lady...". Grantaire piped up from where he sat lazily playing with a flower "I know! And I get to be the best man! Who would have ever thought me, a best man, at my Apollo's wedding?".

Suddenly Cosette entered the room "Abby, come with me. You can play with the boys afterwards" she told her, looking over at Marius who was sitting next to Grantaire looking a little nervous. Abby sighed "Ok, bye boys!" she said as she went with Cosette. Once they were away from the others they went and joined the other girls.

Finally the wedding began, and Abby thought it was the longest thing she'd ever stood and sat through. Longer than all the amis meetings put together. She was glad when Enjolras and Stephanie finally kissed, because that meant it was time to party.

The party was being held at the cafe, which had been fixed up by the owner and opened again just in time for the wedding. Grantaire went and sat at his usual place at the bar, drinking just like the old days. Marius and Cosette were dancing together, while Joly was flirting with a group of girls.

Sighing, Abby went into the back to where Esprit was waiting for her. She leaned against the pony and yawned "Isn't this wonderful Esprit? Now I finally have a family". Esprit nuzzled her shoulder and she went and laid down in a pile of straw, falling asleep.

After the party was done, Enjolras nearly panicked with he realized that Abby was missing, but he sighed with relief when he finally found her sleeping contently with Esprit. Sighing, he went and got Marius, asking if he and Cosette could watch Abby for the night, they agreed.

Abby was carried home with Marius and Cosette, while Enjolras and Stephanie went back to the flat, and had a good night together without worrying about waking Abby up.

* * *

><p>"Guess what Nanny! I'm 10 years old today!" Abby announced as she strode up to him. He was sitting in his usual spot in the cafe about a month later and he smiled at her "Ah, double digits! How you've grown lassie!" he told her.<p>

She hopped up on the barstood next to him "I see yer wearin Courfeyrac's crown today" Grantaire noted as she smiled up at him "That's night Nanny, I figured he'd like it if I wore it, and it matches my red dress see?" she asked.

He nodded, "Oh yes, matches well lassie. So, what's ol' Enjolras got in store for you this year?" he asked her, taking a swig of his wine. Abby shrugged "I don't know, I asked Steph if she knew, but she said that they simply had a very important surprise for me".

Grantaire simply smiled and poured himself another drink as Joly entered the cafe carrying a stack of books. Once he'd deposited them on the nearby table he went over to Abby "There's the birthday girl! And she lives to see the day!" he said teasingly.

Abby rolled her eyes "It'll take more than sickness and getting shot to take me down" she told him. Joly laughed "Oh dear, I just remembered I still have to wrap up your present. I'm sure Grantaire hasn't even gotten you a present yet" he said, glancing at the drunk.

"Eh, I have a present... It's uh, just not in my possesion yet. I'll have a lovely gift for the lass come the evening" he told them. Abby chuckled "It is the evening Nanny" she told him gently. He stumbled to his feet "Well then I best get one then before the shops close!" he announced before stumbling out of the cafe and disappearing down the street.

She looked over at Joly "Do you know what 'Jolras and Steph's surprise for me is?" she asked. Joly shrugged "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?" he asked in response. Her eyes lit up "Oh so you DO know! Oh is it a very good surprise?" she asked, hopping off her barstool.

Joly swallowed a bit nervously "Well honestly, that'll be up to you to decide" he told her. Abby smiled "Well then I'm going to head home right away and find out! See you later Joly!" she called as she ran into the back room and mounted Esprit.

"Come on Esprit, we have to hurry home so I can know the surprise!" she told her pony, urging her out into the streets. The little pony responded and cantered out and down the street towards the flat. Once home Abby led her pony into it's shed and entered the flat.

Closing the door behind her she called out "'Jolras! I'm home!". Enjolras peeked out from the kitchen and smiled "Oh hello Abby, we weren't expecting you home so soon" he told her. She walked over to him and smiled "Well... what's my surprise?" she asked.

He couldn't help but laugh "Forward aren't we?" he asked. Stephanie entered the room from their bedroom "Good evening Abby" she said as she sat down at the table. Abby jumped up and down excitedly "Steph Steph Steph! Are you and 'Jolras gonna tell me the surprise now?" she asked.

Stephanie's blue eyes lit up and she looked over at Enjolras, it was obvious she wanted to tell Abby the surprise. He looked over at her before sighing "Abby, you have to sit down to have your surprise" he told her. Quickly Abby leapt into the nearest chair and looked at the pair expectantly.

"Well?" Abby asked "What is it?". Stephanie brushed her red hair away from her face and looked over at Enjolras again "Would you like to tell her? She is yours" she told him. He sighed "Abby, um, well you see..." he looked to Stephanie for help and she simply smiled.

"Abby darling we're going to have a baby" Stephanie told her. Abby gasped and was silent for a moment, looking at Enjolras and Stephanie with wide eyes "A baby? As in, a living breathing baby?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded "Now Abby..." she jumped out of her chair and bounced excitedly, cutting him off "Oh a Baby! I might get a little brother or sister! That'll be so much fun! I'm gonna teach them everything! And we can play games, and I can teach em how to ride Esprit!" she rambled.

He grabbed her arm and made her stop "Now Abby, you understand that you'll need to be very responsible and be grown up right?" he asked. This made Abby frown "Grown up? You mean you're sending me away again?" she asked, almost fearfully.

Almost immediately he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him protectively "No! No, I promised you I'd never send you away again" he told her reassuringly. Stephanie gasped at him "You sent poor Abby away? What were you thinking?" she gasped.

Abby began to cry a little and clung onto him and he stroked her hair, hushing her "I wasn't thinking. Now now Abby, don't cry. This is supposed to be happy news!" he told her. She sobbed "Can I have a different present! I don't want this one anymore!".

Stephanie laughed "Abby dear, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. But if it makes you feel better, I did get you something else" she told her. Abby sniffled and looked over at her "Really? What?" she asked. Stephanie smiled "You'll get it tonight at the cafe with all your other presents".

Enjolras sighed and crouched down to Abby's level "You really will need to grow up you know" he told her gently. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head "I don't want to grow up 'Jolras. 'Cause I've had to grow up so much" she told him.

He looked down "I know you have, and I'm sorry. You've seen more than most little girls your age see, and know more than you should know. But I'm only going to ask you to grow up this one last time. Me and Stephanie are going to need your help with this baby. Can you do that?" he asked her.

Finally she nodded "I can do anything you like 'Jolras" she replied quietly. He stood up and she hugged him tightly "So when do we have to go to the baby store and get the baby?" Abby asked him. Stephanie burst out laughing and Enjolras looked at her strangely "Where did you get such notions?" he asked her.

She smiled "Well, Gavroche told me that's where babies come from. But I didn't believe him so we asked Joly and he got all pale and said 'Yep, babies come from the store. And you gotta have a liscense to get them' and we asked how to get one cause me and Gavroche thought it'd be fun to have a baby and he said..." Enjolras cut her off "You and Gavroche were planning WHAT?" he asked.

Stephanie couldn't stop laughing as Abby looked up at him innocently "Me and Gavroche wanted to get a baby from the baby store" she told him matter of factly. Enjolras sat down next to Stephanie and sighed heavily "It... doesn't work that way" he told her.

Abby looked at him curiously "Oh? Well then how does it work?" she asked. Stephanie, who had teared up from all her laughing patted Enjolras's hand "Oh yes dear, DO tell her how it works" she told him. Enjolras cleared his throat "Well, uh... um" he stuttered.

She looked over at Stephanie "Do YOU know how it works Steph?" she asked. Stephanie was still laughing and could hardly speak "N... No 'Jolras will tell you!" she insisted. Finally Enjolras composed himself "Well, you see Abby. There are things that boys have, that girls don't, and there are things that girls have that boys don't" he began.

Stephanie began to laugh even harder as he stammered to continue "And well, when you put the things together. The uh, magical stork comes and gives the girl a um, magical seed. And when she eats it a baby grows in her belly and uh, then you get a baby" he finished.

Abby cocked her head to the side "So why can't I just eat one of those seeds right now?" she asked him. He swallowed "Only married people can have them!" he told her quickly. She crossed her arms "That's not true! My mama wasn't married and she had me! Can you buy the seeds at the baby store?" she asked him.

He began pinching the bridge of his nose "No Abby, there is NO BABY STORE!" he told her frustratedly. Finally Stephanie managed to calm herself down "Oh Abby, you'll understand one day" she told her. Abby sighed "I hope so, I think 'Jolras got hit in the head with a stupid brick".

Enjolras gasped "Stupid brick?" he demanded "I'm telling the truth!". Stephanie stood and went to the door, Abby right next to her "Of course you are dear, that IS the whole truth of it all" she said teasingly. Enjolras stood up "She's not even old enough to know these things!" he said defensively.

The bickering family finally made it out the door and to the cafe, where their friends were waiting for them. Abby marched up to Joly and hit him "What was that for?" he demanded. Abby crossed her arms "You lied! 'Jolras said there is NO baby store!" she said in a huff.

At hearing this Enjolras gasped, horrified, while Stephanie burst out laughing again. Cosette, Marius, and Grantaire joining in. Enjolras looked at Abby "Are your next few years growing up all going to be like this?" he asked her, almost afraid of the answer.

Abby nodded "Of course 'Jolras! And just wait until I turn into a hormone crazed teenager! Just like Marius! Won't that be fun?" she asked him cheerfully. He began rubbing his temples and Stephanie patted his back "Oh yes, just like Marius. Fuuuuun".

* * *

><p><strong>*Chokes on Fluff* Wow, that took a long time to write. As the little kid in Despicable Me would say... 'IT'S SO FLUFFFY!'. Anyway, you know what I'm going to ask of you, and you should really consider it. <strong>

**Why? Because it'll help modivate me! Honestly, I'm starting to get a little bored with this story. I really just was Abby to grow up and fall in love already! Oh, did I give away too much... Well I'm sure most of you coulda guessed that anyway. But you won't guess what I'm going to do with ENJOLRAS! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

***To the tune of 'All I ask of you'* Say you'll review this story one chapter, at a time. Say, some words and I might answer you! Share this story with your friends, on facebook. Anywhere, you go bring your laptop too! Review me, that's all I ask of you!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Abby, I'm not ready to be a father" Enjolras said as he paced the floor. Abby looked up from where she sat in his chair "Well you made the baby, I never told you to do it. You brought it onto yourself" she told him simply. He sighed "I suppose..." he trailed off.

Going to his chair, he picked Abby up off it and sat down, lowering her onto his lap. "'Jolras how much longer do we gotta wait? I'm tired and this is taking FOREVER" Abby whined. Enjolras sighed "I don't know how long it'll take. It's just going to take a long time ok?" he asked.

Abby shook her head "Nope, not ok. I'm tired!" she told him, leaning her head on his chest. He sighed "You're gettin to be too big for this you know" he told her. She shook her head "You're just goin soft" she murmured. They sat in silence the rest of the time until Joly came in.

Enjolras sprang from his chair, causing Abby to fall on the floor in a heap "How is she?" he asked. Joly smiled at him "She's perfectly fine, and you have a healthy son" he informed them. Abby rubbed her arm "Ow, 'Jolras!" she whined. Joly went over and picked her up, ruffling her hair.

She huffed "How come it had to be a boy! Boys don't like to play dolls!" she said sadly. Joly laughed "Abby, he's young! You can make him play anything you want" he told her. Enjolras glared at his friend "Don't give her any ideas" he warned.

Finally Joly picked up his bag "Well I'm going home. You may go see them now if you'd like to" he told them before showing himself out. Abby jumped and ran towards the bedroom door "Let's go!" she said. Before she could reach the door Enjolras grabbed her arm "Wait a minute!" he told her.

Abby looked at him confused "What's the matter?" she asked. He swallowed "Well uh, I don't want to go in" he told her. She looked at him funny "What? Why? Don't you want to see your baby?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head "Abby I'm still a student! How can I take care of a child?".

She laughed "Oh 'Jolras. You raised me and look how I turned out!" she told him, smiling as innocently as she could. He looked away "Perfect" he replied sarcastically. Abby took his hand "Here, we'll go in together. Ok? Ready. One, Two, THREE" with that she opened the door and dragged Enjolras in.

Stephanie was propped up in bed, holding a bundle in her arms. She smiled at Enjolras "Enjolras, come over here it won't bite you" she told him. He went over and kissed the top of her head "You're alright?" he asked. She nodded "I'm just fine Enjolras. Now come look at your son" she told him.

Abby stood on her tippy toes and looked at it "If it's a boy why's it pink?" she questioned. Stephanie laughed "That's how all babies look when they're born dear" she told her. She held him up "Would you like to hold him Enjolras?" she asked.

It took him a moment before he nodded and accepted the baby in his arms. "Have you thought of a name?" Stephanie asked him as he examined his baby's face. His eyes were brown, just like his. Abby began tugging on Enjolras's arm and he lowered the baby slightly so she could see.

After a moment she spoke "I think you should name him Gavroche". At this Enjolras stiffened slightly, Stephanie smiled "Gavroche? That's an interesting name" she said, not knowing what the name meant to either Enjolras or Abby.

She nodded "Yes 'Jolras, I think his name should be Gavroche" she assured him. Enjolras tried as hard as he could to speak calmly so his voice wouldn't crack "You're sure? What do you think Stephanie?" he asked. She nodded "I rather like it" she told him.

He took a deep breath, his eyes watering slightly before nodding "Alright, his name is Gavroche then". Abby nodded "I think Gavroche would have liked him" she whispered to Enjolras so Stephanie couldn't hear. Enjolras nodded "I..." he swallowed "I'm sure all the amis would have".

* * *

><p>12 year old Abby skipped down the street towards Joly's clinic. He'd finished school at last about a year ago and opened his own clinic to treat patients. She knew Enjolras had an appointment today, so she'd grabbed Gavroche and decided to go meet him there.<p>

"Come on Gavroche" she said, tugging him along down the street "I told you you didn't have to ride Esprit if you kept up with me!" she told him. He walked alongside her as fast as he short legs would take him "Sissy! You have to slow down! I'm too small!" he called.

Suddenly Abby saw the cafe and took Gavroche in, leading him to where Grantaire was sitting contently, drinking like he always had "Nanny!" she called, making him look up. She went over to him "Look! I brought Gavroche to visit" she told him.

Grantaire smiled "Ah lassie, how nice of you to stop by with the lad for a visit. But where you really headed?" he asked in a bit of a drunken slur. She laughed and was about to answer when Gavroche spoke up "We goin to see Foder!" he announced. "Nanny, How much have you had to drink?" she asked, still chuckling as she counted his glasses.

Slightly frustrated, she sighed "Aren't you going out with Rosy tonight?" she asked him, suddenly his eyes cleared and he jumped up "Oh yes! That's right! Nearly forgot she'd said Friday didn't she? I wasn't thinking" he said, beginning to straighten his vest.

Abby laughed "Slow down Nanny, you still have plenty of time. She won't be ready for a couple more hours. You can go home and get, somewhat sober, clean youreslf up, then go out" she told him. He sat back down, before he could finish his wine Abby took the remenents of his glass and downed it herself "No use letting good wine go to waste?" she asked, grinning up at him.

He nodded and smiled "I've taught you good lass" he told her. Gavroche began to tug on Abby's skirts, saying that he wanted his father, but Abby waited for Grantaire to gather his things and they walked out of the cafe together "Nanny, doesn't it ever feel wrong to you to continue drinking in the same cafe our friends were killed in?" she asked him.

Grantaire shrugged "I think they know me well enough that I won't stop drinking just for them. I'm sure they know it's all in good spirits" he told her. Abby smiled "Well, good luck with Rosy" she told him. He smiled, almost dreamily "Ah yes, Rosy's such a good girl to me. She might even be the one" he told her. Abby smiled "Maybe. You've been with her almost 6 months! Must be a record for you!" she told him.

"Ah Lass, she was my record breaker before the end of the first week. I only had one night stands lassie" he admitted. Abby smiled "I'm sure. Well see you later Nanny!" she called over her shoulder as she began walking Gavroche back towards Joly's clinic "Good Bye!" came Nanny's semi slurred reply.

It wasn't long before Abby and Gavroche finally reached the clinic and entered. The receptionist looked up at her and smiled "Why hello Miss Abbigale and Mr. Gavroche! How are you this fine afternoon?" she asked, Abby smiled "Very fine Madame" she replied. Before the receptionist could say anything more Joly and Enjolras walked out from another room.

Enjolras went over and picked up his son as Abby smiled "Well how are you 'Jolras?" she asked. He laughed "Everything is perfectly sound, no need to worry" he told her. Joly smiled and pulled out a lollipop "Oh Enjolras, you can't forget your lollipop!" he called playfully. He rolled his eyes and took it "Awww I wanted the blue one..." he said, pretenting to be sad.

Joly laughed and switched it for a blue one "Better?" he asked, Enjolras nodded "Oh yes Doctor Joly" he answered. Joly called his next patient and said good bye to Enjolras, Gavroche, and Abby before going back to his work. As Abby and Enjolras walked down the street she eyed the lollipop intently.

He glanced down at her "It's mine..." he told her seriously. She looked up at him "But 'Jolras" she said, making her eyes big "I wanna have it" she told him. He looked away, then looked back "Don''t do that with your eyes it doesn't work anymore!" he told her. She blinked and made her eyes teary, and he huffed and gave her the lollipop.

She put it in her mouth and sucked on it contently "Poor 'Jolras has gone soft" she said mockingly. He shoved her playfully "Don't push your luck" he warned. Gavroche clapped his hands and laughed "Yay! Sissy stronger than Foder!" he cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Later<strong>

"You're gonna be 16 today! A lady can you believe it Enjolras?" Grantaire asked as Abby twirled around in her purple gown. Enjolras looked from from his chair and sighed "I'm sure the rest of the amis would have been proud" he replied. Abby went over and hugged him "Come on 'Jolras, today is supposed to be a happy day!" she told him.

He sighed "I know, I was just thinking that's all" he told her. She smiled "Oh, well come on, we have to go now!" she told him, helping him up. Abby and Grantaire began leading Enjolras outside "Come on, Joly and Marius are waiting for us! We can't keep them waiting can we?" she asked.

Enjolras began to slow down as they turned onto a familiar street "Abby, you know how I feel about..." before he could say another word Grantaire shoved him forward and into the cafe. Everyone looked up at Enjolras as he stood there akwardly "Abby, what is this?" he asked. She came into the cafe "For my birthday, I wanted you here" she told him.

Joly and Marius came forward and lead him into the back room where Esprit was tied up next to a small table with some gifts on it, Gavroche sitting on the pony's back. Cosette was sitting at the main table, which had a small cake on it. Abby sat Enjolras down "Don't look so nervous 'Jolras" she told him. He shook his head "I'm not nervous, I just haven't... been here in a long while that's all" he told her.

Marius sat next to Cosette, Joly sat on the other side of Cosette. On the other side of the table Enjolras sat in the middle, with Grantaire and Abby on either side of him. Cosette smiled "Alright Abby, you have to make a wish and blow out the candles" she told him. Abby looked at everyone around "Well I already have everything I want, but I'll make a wish anyway" she said, blowing out the candle.

Everyone cheered briefly, but then dug into the cake like a pack of starved wolves. Once everyone had a slice Joly stood up "Alright, time for presents. Wait a minute, Grantaire, where was" Grantaire pulled a present out from under the table "I got the gift don't worry!" he told him.

Abby opened up Marius and Cosette's gift first and gasped, pulling up a silver chain with a saphire pendent on it "Oh It's so beautiful!" she said, putting it on around her neck "Funny, I was going to buy a necklace later in the week" she admitted. Cosette smiled "See! I told you! Marius wanted to get you a book but I told him you'd much rather have that because Enjolras must have every book ever printed!" she told him.

She laughed "I think he does too! This necklace is so pretty! Thank you!" she told them. Grantaire gave his present next and she pulled off the wrapper which seemed to be endless. Enjolras glared at Grantaire "Nanny! You gave me your favorite wine glass?" she asked him. Grantaire nodded "You're a lady now lass, so I figured you might want that since you already have a taste for wine, having some won't hurt you now" he told her.

"But this one is your favorite!" she told him, he nodded "I know, you deserve it. Besides, Rosy won't let me drink that much anymore so, I have not much use for it" he admitted, almost sadly. She placed it carefully back on the table "Thank you Nanny, I'll make sure to use it well" she told him.

Next she pulled out Joly's present, and once she unwrapped it she couldn't help but laugh "You gave me an entire jar of lollipops?" she asked him. He nodded "Make sure to share with Enjolras and Gavroche though, I know they get grumpy" he told her. Enjolras and Gavroche crossed their arms and pouted "I do not!" they said defensively in unison.

Abby laughed and picked up Enjolras's present, unwrapping it "Oh 'Jolras!" she gasped. He smiled "I know how much you've wanted it, so now it's yours" he told her gently. She picked up a new side-saddle"Now I won't look so silly riding with all my skirts!" she said happily. She ran her hands over the leather "Thank you 'Jolras" she told him.

He grew more serious as he pulled out another present "Stephanie wanted you to have this" he told her gently. She looked at the box before shaking her head "Oh 'Jolras, I don't, I don't know..." she told him. He held it out for her "Take it, it's yours" he told her.

Carefully, she unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautifully knit blanket. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw it "Oh 'Jolras" she choked. Gavroche looked up "Hey! I know that! Mother was working on that all last year! I remember when she finished!" he said in shock.

Abby nodded "I remember when she finished too. She was so proud, but she wouldn't let me see it" she said as she hugged it to her chest. Enjolras bowed his head "You know why I don't come in this cafe anymore. Everyone I care about who comes here, dies" he said sadly.

She shook her head "Oh no 'Jolras! That's not true! We're all still here aren't we? Marius, and Joly, and Grantaire! And I'm sure the rest of the Amis are here too! And Stephanie" she told him. Marius swallowed nervously and squeezed Cosette's hand as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Grantaire was fiddling with his hands under the table trying not to cry, while Joly continued to clear his throat. Gavroche looked down and began playing with Esprit's mane "I miss mother" he said after a long moment of silence. Enjolras nodded "Me too", Abby handed him the blanket "You can hold on it if you'd like" she told him. He nodded and took the blanket, hugging it to his chest and trying not to cry.

Suddenly Abby looked up "There's one more present" she said. Everyone looked down as she picked up the box and read the tag "What is this?" she asked quietly. She opened the box and a letter fell out, she picked it up and looked at it, it seemed old like it had been there a long time.

The others in the room had grown silent, Cosette quietly wiped her eyes and began picking up the cake plates and going into the cafe to wash them. Abby slowly opened the letter and stared at the writing for a long time, "Read it, out loud" Joly instructed her softly. She took a deep breath before reading

"_Dear Abby, How the years have passed, and how big you've grown. We write this letter now just in case we won't be there with you when you recieve this present. We want you to know just how proud of you we are, and how much we love having you around to fill our average days with smiles and laughter. We decided to wait until you were 16, because we knew you'd be almost grown up by then, we knew you'd appreciate what we're giving you._

_Here in this box we've each included something we hope will help you remember us forever. And then we gave you one big present which we all decided upon after much debate. We think you're worthy of it, and we hope you take extra special care of it. The objects in the box should be obvious to you who they're from, after all, who could forget us? We're awesome."_

Here the writing changed from a fancy looking scroll to a simpler cursive.

"_Sorry about that Abby, Courfeyrac wrote that last part. Prouvaire just smacked him over the head so, I'm taking over now. As we were trying to say, you should easily tell who the objects are from, but in case you don't, we each wrote our names on our seperate things. _

_Now our letter to you must end, and we do believe it shall be the last letter we ever write you. We know that you are probably sad, and we know that losing people you care about hurts very much. But we want you to always remember that no matter what happens, we will always love you. New people will come into your life after we're gone, accept them with open arms, it will help you heal and you'll continue to grow. _

_Abby, you are 16 years old now. It's time to make that final step into womanhood. Not that any of us would know anything about that, we're all men. But we're sure it's a big step, so take it with a big leap! Make us proud now, we know you can do anything you set your mind to! _

_The world is going to change, we are sure. We hope that it's good change, the people of Paris deserve good change. People like you, who lived on the streets with nothing. You've come so far, and done so much, and we're sure you'll do much more. We're really just rambling now, we don't want to end this letter, but now we will. _

_To our Cafe Princess, we hope you have a very happy birthday, and go on to live a happy life full of Love and Laughter. We know our lives were filled with such,_

_Signed, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Prouvaire, Lesgles, Joly, Feuilly, R, Marius, Enjolras, and Gavroche"_

Abby stared at the letter for a long time before looking up at the remaining part of the amis. Folding the letter back carefully, she put it on the table and began digging through the box. The first thing she pulled out was a picture, of an elephant with wings. On the bottom of the picture there was a tab that said to pull, so she did. When she did the elephant's wings moved.

She smiled and laughed "Prouvaire's flying elephant and moving pictures!" she exclaimed as she pulled the tab in and out, making the picture's wings flap up and down. Next thing she pulled out was a worn, but carefully knit cap which she laughed at "Haha, Lesgles hat. He always wore it to cover up that he was bald" she murmured.

Next thing she pulled out was a bottle of cologne "Oh really Courfeyrac, of all the things to give me?" she asked. She chucked and pulled out the next, extremely heavy item in the box and put it on the table "World's largest book about everything. This is Combeferre's" she said, running her hand down the front cover.

"Grantaire really?" she asked as she pulled out a wine bottle. Grantaire's eyes widened "Careful with that! It's my favorite wine!" he told her. She laughed "Yea, the wine you shared with me when you first babysat me" she told him. He nodded "Yep, that's why it's my favorite" he told her.

Next she pulled out a roll of bandages "Are you trying ot say something Joly?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes. He laughed "Yes actually. I was trying to say don't get shot, don't fall out of trees, don't get sick, don't fall in the river, and don't fall and scrape yourself all the time!" he told her.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the next present "Aw Marius!" she said, pulling out some dried roses "You left me roses?" she asked. He nodded "Since I was always known as the love struck fool. I figured that would represent me pretty well" he admitted.

"Aw, one of Feuilly's fans. He worked so hard on these so he could get a promotion" Abby said as she flipped it open, examining it before closing it again. "Just in time too, summer's starting soon!" she laughed as she put it on the table.

Abby pulled out a black cravat next "I wondered where this went, you stopped wearing it after the battle" she said as she ran it through her fingers. Enjolras nodded "Yea, you were always looking at it and seemed to like it so, I put it in there" he told her. Finally her eyes caught onto something shiny, which she reached in and pulled out.

It fit in the palm of her hand, and she recognized it at once "It's Gavroche's good luck charm!" she gasped. It was half a coin, that Gavroche had carried in his pocket everywhere with him. Gavroche looked over "Gavroche? But I'm Gavroche!" he said, confused.

Joly smiled "No, this is the Gavroche you were named after" he told him. His eyes lit up "Really?" he asked. They nodded "Yep, Gavroche was very brave and, gave his life for the people of Paris" they told him. Abby carefully placed it on the table carefully and reached into the box for the last item.

Pulling it out, she smiled a little at the red flag "Really?" she asked. They nodded "We had an extra one in case we lost the first one" Marius told her "But then we realized we wouldn't need it, so we gave it to you". Abby hugged it to her chest "Well I like it. Thank you all" she said quietly.

Carefully she put everything back in the box and closed it "I'm gonna keep this box closed for now" she told them "So I don't lose anything in it". Marius nodded "That's a very good idea" he told her. Slowly everyone began bidding each other goodbye and they all headed home.

Abby lead Esprit down the street as she walked next to Enjolras. Gavroche had fallen asleep on the pony's back and Abby sighed "Things will get better now won't they?" Abby asked. Enjolras looked over at Gavroche and nodded "I hope so. I've finished school now and can start working. Gavroche's getting old enough to handle himself..." he trailed off. "And you're getting old enough to find a lover" he finally said.

She sighed sadly "I don't think I'll get a lover 'Jolras. You and Gavroche need me here so, I really should stay" she told him. Before he could speak she nodded "Yes, I'm sure, I'm staying here. My mind's made up" she told him.

As they reached the flat Abby took Esprit and put her back in her shed before carrying Gavroche in and putting him to bed. Enjolras put the box at the end of Abby's bed and she went over to him "You're a widow and you're hardly 30. I'm sorry" she told him.

He swallowed and felt himself begin to cry "Yea, I'm sorry too".

* * *

><p><strong>Things were getting a bit too soft, so I KEEEELLLLED Stephanie. You're welcome =)<strong>

**Anyway, we're heading towards the end! For realsies now! All Abby has to do is fall in love, and then we're basically done I'd say. This fluff fest needs to end soon... Like seriously. **

**So please review, before I get bored and ditch this story. And um, yea, that's it. Review, and THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Abby can you please go to the market and get some bread" Enjolras asked. 18 year old Abby looked up from where she was watching 8 year old Gavroche. "What? Enjolras..." she began to protest but at seeing Enjolras's tired face she sighed "I'll be right back".

He sighed "Thank you, here's a couple of sous. Just get..." she cut him off "I know what to get Enjolras. I've gone before" she assured him, taking the money. He smiled before collapsing in his chair and watching Gavroche as she pulled on her jacket and went outside into the chilly fall air, heading down the streets and towards the marketplace.

Quickly she went into the marketplace and bought some bread as Enjolras had asked. Lately Enjolras, who had finally finished school, had yet to start a business because of the demands of being a single father. Abby tried to help as much as she could so he could go look for work, but things hadn't been easy and poor Enjolras was often too exhausted to do anything when he finally got home.

She continued to think about everything. Marius and Cosette were expecting soon, and she thought it was about time. Joly had just began to go out more, he'd been reluctant on having a girl to call his own since the barricades. Apparently Joly and Lesgles had made some sort of promise to each other that they would double date on their first time out with a girl. Not paying attention suddenly she stumbled and would have fallen if someone hadn't caught her.

Blushing, the boy who'd caught her helped her steady herself. When she looked up she caught his eye and he blushed slightly, smiling at her "Hello Madmoiselle" he said, kissing the top of her hand lightly. He was quite a handsome boy wasn't he? And he was about her age.

"Thank you" she said as he handed her the loaf of bread she'd dropped, blushing. He dipped his head "Of course, I'd do anything to help a lady as beautiful as yourself" he replied, causing her to giggle and blush even more. He looked away, a bit shyly before looking at her again "Um, if you wouldn't mind, would you uh, like me to escort you to where ever you're going?" he asked.

After letting him hang for a moment she nodded "Of Course" she said, looping her arm with his. They walked and they began talking to each other. Suddenly they reached the street where Abby's flat was and she sighed, almsot sadly "I don't want to go back now, I'm having such a wonderful time" she admitted.

He took her hand "I know it's crazy, seeing as I just met you. But..." he trailed off and she looked at him "You think you're in love?" she asked. Now it was his turn to blush as he nodded "I don't know, it's something about your eyes. They're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen" he told her.

She looked down before looking up "We should meet again, tomorrow in the park" she told him. He nodded eagerly "Yes, of course. Tomorrow at noon how about?" he asked. Abby smiled "I'd like that very much" she told him. He kissed the top of her hand before saying goodbye.

"Where have you been Abby? That took quite some time" Enjolras commented as she entered. She put the bread on the table before sitting down "I'm sorry 'Jolras. I went through the park" she told him, which wasn't entirely a lie.

Gavroche looked up "How come your face is all red?" he asked, causing Enjolras to look up at her. She shook her head "No reason, I tripped and embarrassed myself a little is all" she told him, which also wasn't lying. Enjolras stood up and went to her "Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded "Just fine 'Jolras" she assured him.

He went over "We're having soup aren't we?" Gavroche asked, Enjolras nodded exhaustedly and Abby took his arm, stopping him before he could go to the kitchen "'Jolras you're tired. Why don't you just rest" she told him. He went and sat in his chair "Why do I feel so old?" he asked her "I'm hardly in my 30s!".

Abby swallowed and smiled "You're 34 'Jolras" she told him gently before turning and beginning to cook dinner in the kitchen. Gavroche followed her "What are you cooking? If it's soup again I'm not eating it" he told her, sticking his tongue out. She chuckled "I'm a better cook than 'Jolras. I had to eat a lot of soup when I was your age" she told him.

"Yea, but still, you didn't like it either. Father said so!" he said matter of factly. Abby sighed "Gavroche, you know he tries his best" she reminded him gently. Huffing, Gavroche crossed his arms "Why can't he try harder?" he asked, almost bitterly.

She shook her head "Things are tough right now Gavroche, you should be grateful you have a roof over your head! Some people aren't so lucky you know!" she scolded him, causing him to roll his eyes. "Those people who live on the street are lucky!" he replied.

Gasping, she went over and slapped him "Don't you dare say that! Do you know what happens to people who live on the streets?" she yelled angrily, her eyes flashing, causing Gavroche to shrink slightly. He shook his head "N... No" he stammered quickly. Abby looked at him crossly, tears welling in her eyes "They starve, and freeze! And they get beaten and killed even! Do you still think they're lucky?" she questioned him.

He shook his head frantiacally "No No! I changed my mind!" he assured her. Before either of them could say another word Enjolras entered the room "What's going on in here?" he asked. Abby sniffled and he went over to her, wrapping his arms around her "Gavroche, what did you do to make your sister cry?" he asked, sounding even more exhausted.

Abby pulled out of Enjolras's embrace "'Jolras, it's alright. We just got in a heated debate about, something. Why don't you go sit, dinner's almost ready. Take Gavroche too!" she said, pushing the boy out the door after his father, once they were gone she sighed, tomorrow would be bliss to get away from Gavroche and Enjolras.

The next day as Abby began to get ready Enjolras appeared "Uh, Abby. I know things have been tough, and I've been neglecting you. So, would you mind taking a walk with me in the park?" he asked. Abby almost choked up, but recovered quickly "Yes, of course 'Jolras" she told him.

He took her hand and they began heading towards the park. When they got there Abby scanned the grounds for the boy she'd met yesterday, suddenly she spotted him, and began motioning at him to hide. He looked at them in shock before diving into the nearest bushes.

They sat on a bench and Abby glanced back at him, catching his eye. "Follow me" she mouthed, he nodded swiftly before scampering off to wait. Meanwhile Enjolras had said something to her and she looked at him "Hm?" she asked. He swallowed "You're happy aren't you? You seem a little unlike yourself" he told her, she nodded "I'm perfectly happy 'Jolras".

Enjolras then began to talk to her, and she answered him like she always had. He said he was sorry things were so hard, and that he'd been making her cook and clean a lot lately. She put her hand on his and reassured him that doing those things was not a problem, and that she was happy to help him since he'd done so much for her.

Finally Enjolras decided they should return, and Abby rose quickly, linking on his arm and letting him lead her home. Once they entered she sighed "'Jolras?" she asked, he looked up at her "Yes?" he answered, she swallowed "Um, well..." she was about to tell him about the boy, but she quickly lost the nerve "I'm sorry 'Jolras, I forgot what I was going to ask. I think I just need to rest" she told him, heading towards her room.

He sat down and opened a book, nodding at her "A rest would be good for you. You've been working so hard lately" he replied before getting lost in the text of whatever he had in front of him. Inside her room Abby flopped down on her bed and sighed.

This boy, she didn't even know his name! And he didn't know hers, how silly of them! He was so handsome too, she couldn't stop thinking about him, whatever his name was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, almost reminding her of Courfeyrac, but a much much younger, more charming Courfeyrac. One who didn't have a different woman in his bed every night.

The way things seemed to be playing out now, she couldn't help remember what Marius and Cosette had told her. They'd only seen each other once, for just a brief moment, and they'd fallen in love right then on the spot, in the middle of the street. Was it natural for it all to happen this fast? It'd taken Enjolras years before he could even think about proposing to Stephanie, why did she feel as though she wanted to marry now?

Stephanie, the name made her heart ache with sadness. A few months before she'd turned 16, in the winter, she'd come down with a horrid case of something. Abby didn't remember what it was called, but it'd left poor Stephanie coughing up blood and made her weak. Enjolras had sat with her every single night, all winter. And when she'd died one night, he cried.

Oh how he cried, Abby could remember it now. Joly told her he wasn't just crying over Stephanie, but releasing his grief over the barricades as well. Abby had never seen someone cry as hard as Enjolras did, he held Gavroche to him as though he were afraid to let him go, and when Gavroche was finally able to get to bed, he'd gone to her, crying as though he'd never ever stop.

Abby at the time, and still today, didn't understand why fate had to be so cruel then. Was it destiny that she was never to have a mother? She'd loved both her mothers, and both had been taken away long before they should have. And now she was practically a mother herself, stepping into Stephanie's place in helping to raise Gavroche.

As she thought of these things, night didn't seem to come soon enough. Abby waited eagerly for Enjolras and Gavroche to go to bed. Once they were asleep, she slipped out onto the street, where the boy was waiting for her. She fell into his arms and he sighed "It's been far too long! A moment without you is like agony" he told her softly.

She smiled "I feel the same way" she replied, he brushed her hair aside "Who was that man you were walking with before?" he asked her. She glanced back at the door "He's... my father" she replied after a moment. She'd always thought of him as a father figure, but never actually called him her father. He'd always simply been 'Jolras.

Suddenly he looked down, blushing "I'm a fool. I've fallen in love with a girl in a night, and I don't even know her name". She giggled "My name is Abbigale" she told him, he smiled at her "William Souliere" he informed her. "That's a nice name" she merely said.

They began to talk once more, and before they knew it the sun was beginning to rise over the streets of Paris. Abby looked up "I have to go back, before my, father, notices I'm gone" she whispered, he kissed her "You don't have to go back, come away with me" he whispered.

Abby shook her head but kissed him back "No, I have to. They need me" she told him. He looked into her eyes "You'll come tonight again? Won't you?" he asked, she nodded "I wouldn't miss it" she replied. And that's when it began. Each night Abby would wait, until Enjolras and Gavroche went to bed, then she'd go out and meet him.

Days passed like this, and weeks passed. Abby had never felt quite so happy in her whole life. But their joy made them blind, and more careless. And one day, when Abby came back, Enjolras came out the front door and caught them on the front steps.

"'Jolras!" Abby nearly shrieked, William staring up at him wih a bit on fear. Enjolras stood, shocked "Abby? W... what are you doing?" he questioned. She swallowed "'Jolras, understand I was going to tell you!" she tried to explain as he approached her. His eyes narrowed at William "Who is this you're with?".

Enjolras pulled her to him and Abby trembled slightly "This is William, he uh, helped me yesterday" she explained. William bowed "Forgive me monsieur" he said "I meant your daughter no harm". Abby nodded "He's right 'Jolras. We were having a grand time, please forgive me for staying up, I'll go make breakfast if you like" she said, beginning to enter the flat "Farewell William" she called.

He smiled up at her before beginning to back down the street "Goodbye Abbigale!" he replied before looking at Enjolras. He swallowed and laughed nervously before turning and running down the street as fast as he could, leaving Enjolras standing in the street alone.

Was Abby, was she in love? And she hadn't even told him anything. A part of him felt betrayed, Abby had always told him everything, but now she was keeping things away from him. Was she planning to leave with that boy? Was she planning to leave and never return? Thinking about him made his breath catch in this throat.

This was a girl he'd raised now, she'd been with him through thick and thin. And he remembered a time when he had patiently been waiting for her to grow up, so she could leave and let him get back to his life. But now, now that she really was grown up, the thought of her leaving crushed him.

After all, she was all that remained of the Amis's spirit. She was the little flame that had kept their revolution going, the little spark that had started it all. And though they'd lost their revolution, and their lives, their purpose for it all was still there. He'd promised to protect it, and so far he had. But if she left, he wouldn't be able to anymore, he'd have to trust this boy, this boy he didn't even know, to keep their flame alive.

As he finally turned and entered the flat Gavroche came out of him room, looking at him confused "Father, are you crying?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head "No, just a little dust in my eye" he told his son, patting him on the head. "Come on, I'm sure Abby has breakfast ready" he told him, leading him to the table and sitting down.

Abby set breakfast on the table and Gavroche ate his quickly, standing up and running out the door "Goin out. Bye!" he said quickly before disappearing out the door. Abby and Enjolras sat in akward silence before he cleared his throat "How long have you been doing this?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, before sighing "I... I don't know. A while" she admitted. He stood up and went into the main room, Abby got up and followed him. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" Enjolras asked, she shrugged "I don't know 'Jolras. I was going to..." he cut her off "Were you? Or were you going to run away with him before you told me?".

"No 'Jolras! I would never run away!" she told him, he narrowed his eyes "But I bet you want to". In all honestly, she was actually considering it at this moment, she'd never thought to leave Gavroche and Enjolras, but now, things had obviously changed. She went and grabbed her coat angrily "Fine! If you want me to run away so bad I will!" she told him, charging out the door.

He stood and followed her out "Abby wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" he called, but she was already running down the street. Taking a deep breath, he turned "Gavroche, how would you like to stay with Uncle Marius for a little while?" he asked.

Gavroche bounded out of his bedroom and pulled on his coat "Really?" he asked, Enjolras nodded "Just try to behave until me and Abby return alright?" he asked. As they headed down the street Gavroche looked up at his father "Where are you and Abby going?" he asked, Enjolras shrugged "A place" he told him.

The boy shook his head "No, Abby ran away. I heard you yellin at her and she yelled at you and you made her run away!" he told him. Enjolras looked down at his son and sighed "Let's not discuss it anymore alright?" he asked, he nodded "Ok".

When they reached Marius's house, he was more than happy to take Gavroche in for a little while, maybe even for the night if it came to that. Marius looked out into the streets "It's starting to snow Enjolras, I hope you find her. Maybe you should go get Grantaire's help?" he asked.

Enjolras nodded "Yes, I think I'll do that. He should be sober tonight, at least I hope" he said, after thanking his friend he set out towards Grantaire's place. Which made him slightly nervous, because Grantaire hadn't moved out of the poor section of town yet even though he could afford it.

Honestly, Grantaire was always able to afford it, but he said he prefered living poor and drinking rich. Now that he didn't drink, he had been looking for a better home, that would be safer for himself and Rosie, but so far he hadn't landed a place yet, so he was still here.

As he walked, the snow seemed to fall a little heavier. Under normal circumstances, Enjolras would have stayed to the regular streets, but tonight, when he was in a rush, he found himself ducking through allyways. He was only a street away from Grantaire's when someone came from behind him "Hey fellas! Look what I caught!" he said.

The men laughed as they surrounded Enjolras "Aw look how cute he is" they mocked "Must have a lot of money to be able to dress so nice" they said. One of them began examining him "Isn't it a little cold to be out without a jacket?" he asked mockingly. Enjolras swallowed and glared at them "I'm just looking for my daughter" he told them flatly.

This caused them to all burst out laughing again "Here? Ha! She must be sellin herself on the streets them. If she's as rich as you I'm gonna want a piece of that!" he said. One of them covered Enjolras's mouth and someone punched him in the ribs "But first, we'll need to get rid of this loser". He took it, trying to stay up, but after too many hits to count, he blacked out.

When he woke, there was a foot of snow covering him, chilling him to the bone, and night had fallen since he'd blacked out. He tried to get up but moaned in agony and fell. Suddenly he heard a voice above him "Enjolras?" he said, kneeling down beside him. It was Grantaire, he wanted to speak but he couldn't.

Grantaire brushed the snow off him, picking his friend up "Oh God, What has happened to you?" he asked. Enjolras didn't answered, just closed his eyes and waited for it to be all over.


	19. Chapter 19

Grantaire had, admittedly, been in the bar that night. Before he could even take a sip of his drink though a group of men came into the bar, laughing. "We sure showed that little punk didn't we?" one of them said as they sat at the bar a few seats away from Grantaire.

Men came into the bar talking of beating people up all the time, but for some reason he found himself listening to these men, because he felt like he recognized them from somewhere. Another one of them spoke "Wish we could find that daughter of his though, bet she's a pretty little thing" they laughed.

"Well, he won't be finding her. He's probably dead by now!", at this Grantaire jumped off his barstool and left, not wanting to hear anymore. The world was cruel if a father was killed because he was looking for his daughter in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As he walked home he suddenly heard someone moan. Cautiously, he followed the sound, noticing blood spattered in the snow. The man lying on the ground in the midst of it all was unrecognizable at first, but after moment Grantaire realized who it was "Enjolras!".

He rushed to his friend's side, picking him up. "Oh God, Enjolras what happened to you?" he asked, but he didn't answer, he was a dead weight in his arms. Running up the street as fast as he could, he got to the door of his flat, unlocking it and putting Enjolras on the couch.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he asked, beginning to grow panicked. He found cloth, wrapping Enjolras's wounds as best he could. Enjolras was shivering badly and Grantaire looked around his flat "Enjolras I'm not a doctor!" he nearly cried. Joly! Where was Joly when you needed him?

Grantaire thought deeply, Joly had taught the Amis a few things before the barricades. He looked over at Enjolras's cold, wet clothing, swallowing, he began stripping Enjolras's bloody soaked clothing, deciding to give Enjolras some of his dry night clothing. Even though he was changed, he was still shivering.

What would happen if Enjolras died on his couch? How could he live with himself? He wanted to go get Joly so much, but leaving Enjolras like this wasn't an option. There was only one thing left he could think of, he went into his closet, into his bedroom, and dug out every blanket he owned, piling them all on Enjolras.

Deciding it would be safe to leave Enjolras for a moment, he ran out of his flat faster than he'd ever run before and raced towards Enjolras's flat. Maybe Abby had returned home by now? He burst in and found the place deserted, going more frantic, he raced into the ally where Esprit was kept.

The pony nudged his hand as he looked around. Deciding he would be able to search faster on horseback, he threw a bridle on the pony and lept on her back. "Come on Esprit! Find Abby!" he said, kicking the pony forward. Grantaire held on for his life as the pony galloped out into the street and began barreling down the street Abby had disappeared down earlier.

After searching what felt like forever, they finally found her in the park, sitting on a bench with her lover. She stood up and stared in shock as Esprit skidded to a stop in front of them, a flustered Grantaire falling to the ground.

"Abby!" he said, Abby was still in shock "Nanny?" she asked, he looked at her "Abby I... I don't, I didn't, know what to do!" he looked on the verge of tears. Abby knelt down beside him "Nanny what's the matter? What happened?" she asked.

He swallowed "He... he was jumped! He's dying on my couch!" he gasped, Abby rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down "Who Nanny?" she asked gently. He looked at her in a panic "Enjolras!", at his name her heart froze "What? But I left him in the flat, how could...".

Grantaire cut her off "He was out looking for you and he was jumped!" he told her. She stood up, helping Grantaire to his feet "You left him and he's dying?" she asked, tears beginning to come to her eyes, this was all her fault!

William came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. She turned and buried her face in his chest "William, I need you to do something for me" she told him, he nodded "Anything" he said softly, stroking her hair.

She sniffled "You know Doctor Joly?" she asked, he nodded and she stepped back "I need you to find him, tell him that there's an emergency and Abby needs him to come to Grantaire's flat right away. He'll know where to go" she told him.

He kissed her "I will" she told him, before he could leave she handed him Esprit "Take her, you'll be faster" she told him. He nodded, mounting the pony and turning her around, taking off in the direction of Joly's clinic. Grantaire pulled her arm "Come on!" he said, pulling her in the direction of his flat.

Once they got there Grantaire unlocked the door and Abby burst in, rushing to Enjolras's side and dropping to the floor next to the couch, taking his hand "'Jolras? 'Jolras can you hear me?" she asked him. Enjolras's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her "A... Abby?" he asked faintly.

She nodded and sniffled "Oh 'Jolras, this is all my fault. I'll never run away never ever!" she told him. He closed his eyes as he struggled to breath "I'm... sorry. F... For overreacting" he said to her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she felt Enjolras's hand come up to brush them away "Don't cry for me, it... it's going..." he coughed "It's going to be alright".

Just then Joly burst though the door "What happened?" he asked, coming to stand behind Abby as she stayed knelt by Enjolras's side. Enjolras coughed again "I was jumped" was all he could choke out before coughs racked his body.

Joly put his hand on Enjolras's forehead "He's burning up" he told them. Gently he took Abby's hand and pulled her up "Why don't you go home now?" he asked her. She shook her head "I can't!" she choked, beginning to sob and falling into Joly.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her for a moment, glancing at William 'Take her home and watch her' he mouthed. William nodded and waited until Abby collected herself enough for Joly to step away and begin to work. She hugged Grantaire and said goodbye before letting William lead her home.

William brought her into the ally to put Esprit away, allowing her to sob into the pony's neck for a moment, crying names that he didn't recognize. Finally she went to him, crying into his chest, her tears seemed endless. He brought her to the flat and sat her down on the couch, sitting next to her.

Hushing her, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her "Enjolras'll be alright. I promise" he told her gently. She sniffled "How to you know?" she asked him, he kissed her gently "He's in good hands" he told her. She nodded and sighed, leaning into him "You're right" she finally said quietly.

They sat in silence for a couple hours before there was a knock on the door. Abby had fallen asleep, so William answered the door, it was Joly. They looked at each other for a moment before Joly cleared his throat "Where's Abby?" he asked. William showed Joly in and closed the door behind him.

Joly sighed as he saw Abby sleeping on the couch. He turned to Willim "Are you...?" he paused and William nodded "Yes" he simply replied. Joly took a deep breath as he examined him "You will take care of her won't you? She means more to us than you could ever know" he told him.

William nodded "I'll never let anything happen to her" he replied. Joly went over to Abby and shook her gently "Abby, do you want to hear about Enjolras?" he asked softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Joly, jumping slightly "Joly! What happened? Is he alright?" she asked.

He nodded "I've done everything I can do for him, I'm pretty sure he will live" he told her gently. She stood up "Can I see him?" she asked, he shook his head "Grantaire is with him tonight, you should just rest" he told her gently. She nodded "I will. Thank you Joly" she told him.

"Good Night Abby, William" he said before turning and leaving them. Abby sighed "I don't want to go to sleep alone" she told him. He smiled and took her hand "I'll stay with you" he told her softly. They went into Abby's bedroom and she crawled into bed, William getting into the other side.

"Abby?" William asked after a moment, she looked up at him "Yes?" she asked. He swallowed "I know now isn't the time, or the place. I was going to ask you ealier but after everything that happened..." he trailed off and she sat up, looking at him "What?" she asked.

He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it "Abby, Will you marry me?" he asked her. She smiled brightly as her eyes met the ring "Oh William, it's beautiful" she said as he took her hand, slipping the small diamond ring onto her finger "Is that a yes?" he asked her.

She wrapped her arms around him "Oh William of course it's yes!". He rolled over on top of her and began kissing her, she kissed him back. Her fingers quickly foudn the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. Once his shirt was off he began to work on her bodice, ripping it off "William wait. wait!" she told him.

William stopped kissing her for a moment "What's the matter?" he asked, pecking her neck. She kissed him "Enjolras, he already things I betrayed him!" she told him. He ran his hands over her chest "He's not your fiance. He'll understand" he told her. She nodded "Continue!" she breathed.

Abby had never experience anything like she experienced that night. The passion, the heat of the moment, she sighed as she woke next to William the next morning, trailing her fingers down William's bare chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at her "Good Morning" he said.

She smiled and laughed "Good Morning" she said. In a way she didn't want to get up, but she knew Enjolras needed her now. She stood and began to dress "I have to go back to Nanny's" she told him. He stood and began dressing himself "Let me escort you" he told her.

Once they were dressed they headed out into the city, stopping at a cafe for a moment to eat breakfast before going to Grantaire's flat. Abby knocked on the door and Grantaire answered, he smiled at her "Good morning" he said, yawning.

William kissed her "I have to go to work" he told her "I will see you tonight?" he asked, she nodded "Good Bye William" she said as he left. She entered Grantaire's flat and looked at him "Where's 'Jolras?" she asked him. Grantaire led her to his bedroom "Joly moved him off the couch after you left" he told her as he opened the door.

Abby went and sat in the chair next to Enjolras's bed, taking his hand "'Jolras?" she asked. His breathing was more even as he opened his eyes and looked at her "Abby. Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded "Yes 'Jolras. I've never been better" she told him.

There were no more secrets, and Abby began telling Enjolras everything that had happened the night before. When she was done he closed his eyes and squeezed her hand "I'm happy for you, I am" he told her. She felt more tears coming on "You're not mad?" she asked him joyfully.

He shook his head "No, you deserve to marry whoever you want. You obviously love the boy, and Joly, he told me that he promised to take care of you" he paused and looked over at Abby "You'll visit though, won't you?" he asked.

She nodded "Oh 'Jolras of course I will! I told you I'd never leave! In fact, I'll hold off the wedding until you're on your feet and have a good job" she told him. He smiled at her "Abby, I bet your mother would be very proud of you" he told her softly. She laughed "I bet the Amis would be proud of you too. You became a father of all things, you raised me" she replied.

Coughs racked his body and Abby looked at him "Are you alright?" she asked, he nodded "It's fine" he told her. She sighed "You should just rest" she told him, he tried to speak but she hushed him "I'll stay here the rest of the day with you, alright?" she asked. He nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Abby sighed and put her head on his chest "I'm sorry 'Jolras. This really was all my fault, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you" she murmured before falling asleep herself. After all, it had been a long night for everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Things got steamy, WOW. Didn't expect Abby to do that... oh well. Poor Enjolras, but I don't think he got beat up enough. We're heading towards the end, Abby'll get married and then THE END! Aren't you all excited? I am! <strong>

**Anyway, reviews welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm STUUUUCK! So, I'm going to do what I always do when I get stuck. I'm going to RESTART! This plot has a few kinks in it, I'd like to explore some other things with Abby. So I'm gonna rewrite. Only this time I'm using the BOOK characters and well, yea. **

**BUT! I actually wrote up like half of this chapter, and it would be a shame to just delete it. So, here is a piece of the next chapter, what I had written before I couldn't write anymore. It's gonna cut off kinda weird and I didn't really edit it enough, but, here you go anyway. **

**Thank you everyone who read! And make sure to keep watching for when I put up the new version. Will probably be tonight! So, please review, and THANKS!**

* * *

><p>He never thought he'd see the day, when Abby stood before him all grown up, dressed in white. She looked like a little angel, and to him, she was. If not for her, he wouldn't be where he was right now.<p>

She'd changed so many lives, and he had to wonder what might have happened if she'd not run into him that fateful night so many years ago. What if he'd decided to take a different street, or not stay at the cafe so late? Or what if, when he sent her away, she never returned. Where would they all be? Dead? According to Joly, that is where he would have been.

Abby smiled and twirled in her dress one more time before handing him her veil "'Jolras, are you sure you're strong enough?" she asked him, stopping to look at him once more. He stood and smiled, approaching her slowly "I promised I would walk you down this isle like you wanted, I intend to keep my promise" he told her.

They both looked down at the veil in his hands. The amis had left one final present for Abby, which hadn't been revealed to her until yesterday, the night before her wedding. Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius, and Joly had given it to her. Telling her how each member of the amis contributed.

The group had one day instead of having a meeting, gone down to the bridal shop on Courfeyrac's request. The entire group had gone through wedding veils until they felt they would surely drown in a sea of white fabric. Eventually though, they all found the one they thought was perfect, and now here it was, all this time later, being presented to her by their leader.

She smiled at him "'Jolras are you ready?" she asked. He stared at the veil in his hands before nodding, she turned around and he placed the veil on her head. She turned around to face him, grabbing the red rose bouquet and facing him. This was it now, it was time.

He offered his arm to her, and it would probably be the very last time she ever took it, which she did. Once they reached the end of this isle, he would have to give her away, to somebody else. The doors opened and the small congregation stood up.

There weren't many guests, William had invited only his closest friends and family. And Abby had invited Joly, Grantaire, and his now fiance Rosie, Cosette as her maid of honor, Marius, and Gavroche, and even Esprit made it, and had walked down the isle with Cosette as a bridesmaid.

As they passed Joly and Grantaire, he noticed that the two of them had their heads bowed, trying to hide the tears slipping down their cheeks. Abby noticed them and chuckled softly. To hear her laugh, would Enjolras ever hear that again?

When they reached the end of the isle William smiled brightly at Abby, she beamed in return. Starting to get nervous, his grip on Abby tightened a bit, causing her to look at him and smile "It's alright 'Jolras" she whispered assuringly.

And then, right then, he handed her off. Cosette, who was standing not far off, gave him a sympathetic smile and he nodded at her, before the priest told everyone to sit down.

Throughout the priest's speech, Enjolras couldn't get his mind off of Abby. She looked absolutely stunning, he'd made sure she had the best wedding gown he could afford. Though in reality, that wasn't much, it was still beautiful to her, and to everybody else.

During the vows he tried so hard to hold back sobs. Gavroche, who was sitting next to him, began to whisper "Father why are you crying? Aren't you happy?". Enjolras could only nod "Of course I'm happy. I'm just going to miss her is all" he whispered back quickly.

They kissed, and that was it, Abby belonged to him no more. But she was young, and now she was free to be with the one she loved. He felt his heart ache slightly, but he wiped away his tears and walked up to Esprit, taking the pony's lead line from Cosette, he lead the pony and Gavroche out and down to the cafe where Abby and William were having their reception.

During the reception Grantaire danced with Rosie instead of being drunk, a nice change from when Enjolras had been married. Joly was walking around, a bit aimlessly. Eventually he and Gavroche paired up and went into the corner to play a game of poker.

Marius and Cosette sat at the table with him, Marius putting a hand on Enjolras's shoulder "This is what we all wanted isn't it?" he asked. Enjolras nodded "I'm just..." Cosette smiled "You're just proud. You've raised her, and now you have to let her go".

He choked back a sob "No, it's not just that. She's saved my life so many times, and now, and now she's just leaving me!" he said. Marius patted his back and tried to comfort him "She said she'd come visit" he told him, trying to be reassuring. Enjolras swallowed "I've grown weak. What revolutionary leader cries at a wedding?" he asks.

Cosette chuckled "The same one who took in an orphan off the streets" she replied. Enjolras looked up as Abby came to their table "'Jolras, you don't look very happy. Why?" she asked. He shook his head "I'm very very happy for you Abby" came his honest reply.


End file.
